Just Go For It
by randomwriter05
Summary: A weekend at a cabin changed everything for Sean, Emma, Paige, Spinner and the others. Read to find out what, and what happens when they get back to school. Sex, Alcohol, Scandal you know how they do.
1. Background

Disclaimer- I own nothing. All rights given to the-n

Some background to maybe make this story make some sense.

This story doesn't really have much to do with the history of the show itself, but there a few little instances thrown in. It's mostly starting a different story line, but the basis of the characters are already there. (sorry that probably made no sense) The characters are in the end of their sophomore year of high school, ready to move on into summer. Paige and Spinner dated of course but it went bad when she walked in on him cheating on her with some random girl at a party, no one really knows who it was. Sean broke up with Emma at the beginning of the year for physical reasons (to be discussed later). J.T. has been charming all of the older girls in his own way, not really seeming to be a threat yet, but oh he will be. There are going to be some new characters but they are from a different school. (Skyline High School) Craig was dumped by Ashley because she "doesn't have the time for a relationship right now", but there is more behind that than Craig knows. This is a degrassi fic so expect drama, sex, drugs, alcohol,violence, partying, fun times and much more hope you like. This is my first fic so reviews and constructive criticism is very welcome.


	2. Memory

Disclaimer- I own nothing. All rights given to the-n

Paige Michalchuk was sitting in class hitting her pencil against her desk in an attempt to drown out the lecture at hand. She glanced around the room looking for something more interesting to focus on. She noticed Spinner messing around with his hair with an annoyed looked on his face. She looked a little closer and saw what he has so annoyed with, a large pink glob of bubblegum had somehow woven itself all up in his hair. Serves him right she thought.

BRRRINNGGG!

"Finally" the class muttered collectively. The students sauntered out of class and towards their lockers.

Emma reached her locker and placed her books in it for the long 3-day weekend ahead of her.

"Hey" she heard from behind her recognizing the voice to be Sean's. "Hey" she said back. After the very public break up back in October, it took Sean and Emma almost four months to actually start talking again. But they lately had been getting along fine, and talking plenty.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Sean, what are we doing tonight?" Emma asked innocently.

Turning around with a grin on his face and putting his arms around Emma's waist " I don't know… wanna come over and we can watch a movie." He leaned down and kissed her neck "Or something."

Emma backed away out of his grasp "Sean you know I can't, how about we just go get something to eat and hang out with Paige and them"

Sean let out a rather large and frustrated sigh, he turned around and shut his locker then turned back to face Emma. "Actually now that I think about it Brandy from Skyline gave me a call, her parents are out of town so I think im going to go over there instead."

Emma knowing he was saying it to make her feel guilty and pain started to tear up. "Why are you doing this?" she said with a shaky voice.

Sean walked up to her "Because Emma, I'm sorry but we've been dating since we were like two it seems like and every time we get even remotely close to having any fun you back off and say 'I Can't' and I respect that I do, but messing around doesn't mean sex, and I like you too much not to be able to touch you, never the less kiss you for more the 3 seconds."

"I'm sorry" she whispered trying to hold back the tears.

Sean realizing that he had gone too far step forward and took her into her arms "I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean…"stopping and kissing her forehead "just come over tonight we don't have plan on anything just come over and see what happens"

Emma looked up at him "I'm sorry I just…I just can't" she stuttered. She didn't know why she was so scared of being intimate with Sean, everytime he touched her she would go crazy. She was just scared of what would happened if it was out of her control, she was just plain scared.

"Fine" Sean backed away and picked up his backpack. "I hate to do this Emma but we're over I can't handle a fucking tease anymore" Raising his voice causing people to look over.

"Sean, Please don't" Emma said stepping towards Sean.

"Ha, don't start something you can't, oh im sorry, WONT finish!" Sean said storming away.

Emma didn't know what to do she just sat against the lockers head in hands, thinking over what just happened.

**Back to Present**

"So are you going on this impromptu camping trip Paige has decided to make everyone she knows go on" Sean asked Emma.

"Yeah, I heard about that. What better excuse for the students of Degrassi and Skyline to get wasted and do things they wont remember the next day, but regret none the less" Emma replied sarcasitcally.

"So… is that a Yes or what?" Sean looked at her kind of amused.

"It's a yes, I have no choice. We are meeting at that grocery store parking lot on the edge of town at 5. See you there?"

"Looks like" Sean answered and they both went there separate ways.

Emma was walking down the hall to go talk to Paige about finalizing the driving plans. She was thinking about how this weekend was going to be ridiculous. She better bring a camera.

"Hey Paige" Emma greeted as she came up on Paige's Locker.

"Hey Em! Ok so I am so ready to get out of town right now, this camping trip is going to be the cure we all need. And you better have some fun. There is going to be plenty of alcohol, my goal is to you trashed haha. Yeah right. Anyways that cute Kyle guy from Skyline is coming up I'll see what I can do…." Paige rambled on about who was all coming and how much fun it was going to be for a while.

Emma listened patiently but was distracted but the statement of Paige telling her that she needed to get "trashed". Emma had only drank once in her life. It was with Sean at his apartment about two months after they had broken up. She was dragged there under false pretences and all she could do to get her mind off of the fact she had to spend time with the guy she was still crazy for was to drink. They played some game with Craig and Ashley called kings. She remembered the feeling of being drunk, the free feeling, the feeling that she didn't care, and the feeling that she wanted Sean so badly that if Craig and Ashley weren't there it would have been a whole different story. She hadn't thought about that night in a while. She was supposed to stay the night at Ashley's but her and Craig left without her even noticing.

It was just her and Sean sitting on his couch watching some rerun of The Real World. At some point during the show Emma looked over at Sean, sitting in some tan cargo shorts and a dark blue tank top. She remembered thinking that he must have been working out lately because he was pretty ripped. Sean looked over at her and smiled, a drunk smile. "Would you like another drink" Sean asked, clearly not as drunk as she was. "Hmm, I think I would like a one more" Emma giggled. She didn't know what she was thinking, she definitely should not be having another drink. But they were getting along, why ruin it. Sean got up and walked into the kitchen and got out some orange juice and vodka. Emma had followed Sean into to the kitchen and hopped onto to the counter to watch Sean make himself and her a drink. He turned to her with two drinks in his hands, he took a large gulp of one of them and then set them on either side of Emma. Emma grabbed her drink and drank half of it down without fail. "Hmm, I like alkyhall" Emma slurred, "Oh, I see" Sean stated as he grabbed Emma by the waist to help her off the counter. They were now face to face, "well I like you" Sean said as he went in to give her a lingering kiss. 'Im kissing Emma', 'Sean is kissing me!' Emma thought to her self, Just Go For It.

"Oh do you" Emma finished her drink and set down the glass, she looked back up at Sean who with one hand still around her waste was finishing his drink. Emma put her arms around Sean's neck and brought his lips down to hers. Sean could not have been happier, even though it took alcohol to bring out Emma's "fun" side, he wasn't going to let this opportunity be wasted. Sean let his hands roam, occasionally causing Emma to moan into his mouth. He got a little more daring and backed her back into the livingroom, finding the couch he laid her down never breaking the kiss. He reached for the bottom of her shirt and began lifting it up, until he felt her hands stopping him. He knew he had gone to far so he sat up and started mumbling sorry's and I shouldn't have's. He was pleasantly surprised when Emma sat up with him and moved onto his lap.

He leaned back as Emma reached down and took of her own shirt, she leaned in a continued to kiss him. She moved to his neck and Sean was in heaven. He never thought that they would ever be doing anything like this, and now Emma was the one in control. He was losing his mind. He was running his hands up and down her back, and she was working on taking off his shirt. It came off without any effort. Sean recognized the awkward position they were in he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it on the ground. He laid Emma on that blanket and hovered over her. Emma placed her hands on his chest and slid them down to his belt buckle and back up, feeling the newly developed abs and chest. "Been working out strongboy?" Emma teased as she brought her lips up to nip at his.

"Just a lil" Sean responded lowering his head down to her chest. He placed kisses all the way down to the top of her jeans then back up to her mouth. He propped himself up on one and as his other hand moved down to undo Emma pants. Emma arched her back just at his touch.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"EMMA! Are you in there? It's Ash, we have to go back to my place like now, the parents are flipping shit. Come on Emma I'm sorry for leaving you but we really have to go"

Sean rolled onto his back and let out a sigh. He knew it was too good to be true, they shouldn't be doing it anyways. They weren't together anymore. It figures that the one time we get serious and there is an actual reason for her to leave.

Emma buttoned her pants back up and grabbed her shirt, putting it on as she sat up.

"Sean?"

"Yeah?" Sean answered still on his back.

"Finish this later?"

Sean stood up and offered her his hand to her. Emma took up and stood up in front of him. Sean cupped her face and gave her a long gentle kiss. "Anytime"

Emma smiled and turned towards the door and opened to see Ashley and Craig looking annoyed and in a hurry.

"Bye Sean" Emma said before walking out the door. Craig reached in to shut the door behind the girls and saw the shirtless and flushed Sean, "Sorry man". And shut the door.

It never was finished. Making it even more awkward between the two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Emma you there, earth to Emma!" Paige was snapping her fingers in front of Emma to bring her back from her daydream.

"Oh yeah, sorry got distracted, so pick me up at 4:30?" Emma asked coming back to earth.

"Yeah, and be ready!' Paige said as she walked towards the Exit.

Hmm maybe this camping trip could be a lot more interesting than expected Emma thought.


	3. What happens at the cabin

Paige reached her car in the school parking lot. She unlocked the door to the brand new "it's almost summer" 2005 Range Rover gift. She got in, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to see Craig laughing along with Sean at Spinner who was obviously pissed off about his gummy hair. Paige honked and laughed and Craig ran over.

"So 5 at that grocery store right?" Craig asked as he came up to Paige's car.

"Yup, who all did you hear were coming?" Paige questioned in return.

"Well, I know you told me to tell everyone but I don't think 'everyone' would be a good idea. Too risky ya know. But I know for sure you, me, Sean, Emma, Spinner, J.T., I think Ellie, Ashley and the skyline crew, Kyle and Scott have a boat and Jet Ski's so the lake is gonna be sweet." Craig Explained. "There will be like 12 of us or so, fun times will be had"

"Oh I'm planning on it" Paige stated glancing over at Spinner who was sitting in the car waiting for Craig more mad than ever.

"Alright I'll tell the rest, then I'm off to save some spots see you up there" With that Craig took off towards his car. And Paige headed home to pack and call in some favors.

Craig got in his car and started it up "You guys ready for an unforgettable weekend!"

"Oh I sure as hell am, I've got some plans haha" Sean replied enthusiastically.

"Craig, get me drunk and shave my head, this gum is pissing me off!" Spinner yelled.

"HAHA here we go boys" Craig said as they sped off.

It was 5 o'clock sharp and everyone that needed to be there was there at the grocery store. Packed and ready to drive off towards the weekend. Kyle showed up with his boat and two girls, Brandy and Haley and Scott showed up towing two Jet Ski's and had Garrison and Allie with him.

Sean had gotten stuck with driving duty for Spinner and J.T. and Ashley, and Paige had Emma in her car, Ellie couldn't make it. Everyone was just standing around waiting for Paige and Emma to finish getting food. Spinner was sporting a new buzz cut. He actually went through with it, there was just too much gum.

Paige and Emma emerge from the grocery store everyone says their 'alright let's get it started' statements and heads towards there car. Sean walks up to the girls and helps them get the food into Paige's car.

"Thanks Sean, all right everybody FOLLOW ME!" Paige yells as the caravan starts out towards the lake.

The drive takes about an hour and a half, most of it is spent with talk of what they think will happen this weekend various dares, and sing-a-longs to random ass songs. About half way their Paige recieves a phone call from Craig.

"Hey Craig, what's up? Get some good spots?"

"No I got something even better"

"Oh really and what is that"

"So I got up here and heading down towards the lake, and a I met a guy chillin on the dock, he somehow knew Sean when I mentioned his name and since he was leaving for the weekend he said we could all stay at his cabin"

"Serious that's awesome, but is it big enough for like all of us"

"Well there aren't enough bed's if that's what you mean, but it's got a big yard overlooking the lake so we can put up tents there, and it has it's own dock we are set."

"Sweet, well then I'm down how do we get there"

Craig gave her directions to the cabin and they spread the word that plans had changed. Everyone was pretty psyched. Especially the girls with the idea of being able to shower this weekend.

It was around 7:00pm when the group pulled up to the cabin. Everyone got out and stretched and started taking all of their things into the cabin. Sean and Spinner set up a tent that they brought, and Kyle and Scott put their tent up next to it.

Emma and Paige threw their stuff on a couple of beds in the loft. Garrison came up the stairs with an armload of stuff.

"So who am I sharing a bed with tonight" He said with a wink.

"Hmm, I don't know how about Kyle and Scott" Paige retorted.

"Yeah thought about that, then I realized sleeping with you to would be a lot more interesting" Garrison laughed. Emma threw a pillow at him. "Alright, Alright I know when I'm beat, but this game isn't over girlies. A couple of shots and I'm right back in the running". Garrison made his way outside to the tent and threw his stuff in.

"I'm definitely gonna get some tonight" Garrison bragged to Sean as they walked back up to the cabin.

"Oh really, who are you looking at tonight?"

"Well I've been after Paige for months so that's the first target haha, but if that doesn't work out that Emma girl is looking ready for the taking also."

Sean tensed up at the mention of her name, he couldn't stand the picture of any guy but him being with Emma.

"Well Emma is kind of spoken for so… looks like it's Paige for sure"

"Oh, I see how it is" Garrison said catching on "Don't worry I wont try anything with Emma, you're obviously stuck on her."

I AM NOT. Sean screamed to himself. Or am I?

The guys walked in to the cabin. Spinner, Kyle, Scott and Craig had been busy getting the alcohol ready for the evening. The girls were out on the deck sharing stories. Brandy, Haley and Allie seemed like nice girls to the Degrassi girls. They were getting along. Paige asked Allie about the status of the Skyline boys they brought with them. Apparently Kyle was the only one who wasn't single, but he wasn't one to be faithful.

Scott had been dating Brandy earlier in the year and they are still in love with each other but broken up and messing around with everyone but each other.

Garrison had never had a girlfriend but got plenty of action. Paige could see why. He was the Tall, Dark and Handsome type. He played baseball at skyline, and she couldn't doubt that he would look amazing in a pair of baseball pants. He was wearing a wife beater and could tell he was defined in the muscle department. She was going to make him her little mission for the weekend.

Kyle had what some would call a faux hawk, he was well groomed, well tanned, well dressed, he was you're Canadian version of the all-American boy. Blonde hair blue eyed Abercrombie boy if you will. Scott had the more surfer boy look to him, he had a dark tan, and dark shaggy hair. He was the type of guy every girl thought was hot but he was too nice, so they thought of him as a brother.

The girls looked all the guys over through the sliding glass door; they all agreed what happened at the cabin stayed at the cabin. They all laughed and entered the cabin to get the night started.


	4. Kings Cup

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Degrassi. Credit to the-n

The cabin itself was pretty nice. It had two bedrooms and a loft with 4 beds in it. The kitchen was huge and newly remodeled it looked like. The living room had two huge leather couches and a fireplace; there was also a sound system with speakers all over the house and out on the deck.

The group gathered around the big kitchen table, they all had something to eat. Some had sandwiches, the guys had cooked up some frozen pizzas. After everyone was done eating Paige and Craig had run out to their cars to bring in the rest of the alcohol. Emma couldn't believe her eyes when she saw how much they brought, she didn't feel that it was very necessary to add to the bottles upon bottles that Kyle and Scott had already contributed. 'Were these people planning on being sober at all this weekend?'

"So where do we start?" Allie asked pulling some glasses out of a cabinet.

"How about we play a game, games are perfect for a big group." Scott said clearing off the table and heading off to find some playing cards.

"Sounds good to me, we're gonna need some music I'll be right back" Ashley said as she disappeared into the living room to get some music started up. She settled on a rap mix Sean had had in his car.

Sean and Paige and taken up the roles of bartender so everyone could get a drink for the game.

"Alright everyone step up and request a drink!" Paige said excitedly.

A quick line formed in front of Sean and Paige.

"Red Bull and Vodka please" Brandy and Haley said in unison holding up a dollar bill and giggling.

"Right Away" Sean got to work.

"How about just a couple of Corona's and lime for me darlin'" Garrison asked Paige in a horrible southern accent.

"Comin' right up" Paige responded

Emma didn't know what to ask for, she really didn't even think she wanted to drink, but then flashback of that one night with Sean came flooding back to her. She wanted that again, she didn't know why, she just needed it.

"I'll have whatever you make me" Emma said coyly to Sean. Sean smiled and proceeded to make her a screwdriver. The same drink she had on that night. Maybe he was thinking the same thing.

Craig, J.T., Spinner, Kyle, Scott, Allie and the bartenders themselves got their drinks, some went with the hard alcohol some went for mixed drinks and beer. None the less everyone had a drink in hand.

The group gathered around the table taking a seat. Scott explained the game of kings. Emma couldn't help but notice that this was the same game she played also. He placed all the cards face down around a cup, which they decided to fill with Malibu Rum and Pineapple juice. The game started with J.T.

"4" JT said after looking at his card

"Four's for whores, girls drink on up" Scott exclaimed.

Next was Craig who drew a 3, "Three's for me" Craig said as he took a big gulp.

Allie then drew an Ace "SOCIAL! Everyone cheers! Drink up!"

The game went on for a while, everyone was getting pretty tipsy and there was only one card left. It was Emma's turn; she drew the card, which was the fourth and final king. This meant she had to drink the cup in the middle. Emma was already starting to feel drunk she didn't know what that cup would do to her. Paige noticed Emma's hesitation and offered to drink it for her. Emma didn't protest and Paige drank it.

"Chug Chug Chug Chug" the table chanted. Paige finished and the table dispersed to get more drinks, and take bathroom breaks. Brandy went to go turn up the music. Scott had followed her, the group heard the music turn up but there was no sign of Scott and Brandy.

"Well that didn't take long" Garrison implied.

"Ha, what do you mean" Craig asked as he leaned against a wall for support.

"I mean, they do this every time they drink then they disappear and the next day claim to hate each other, did you notice them talking at all today. Oh yeah not a word, they don't talk they just mess around. It's all very annoying. Oh well, it's about time I make my move anyways" Garrison explained as he downed another Corona and headed out to the deck where Paige, Sean and Allie were talking.

Garrison walked up to Paige and handed her a drink. "Do you want to take a walk down to the dock" Garrison said quietly to Paige. Paige just nodded and followed Garrison down to the dock. As she passed in front of the window she made sure Spinner had noticed her leaving with Garrison.

They were walking side by side when Garrison spoke up " So do you have a boyfriend or anything?"

"No, not really" She Blushed.

"Hmm, interesting that works in my favor then" Garrison said as he wrapped his arm around her as they walked.

"I guess we'll find out" Paige teased back.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the dock. Once they reached the dock Garrison started undressing. First his shirt came off as Paige watched wondering what the hell he was doing, she quickly finished her drink. Garrison was hot, she couldn't help but stare at him with his washboard abs and a muscular back that was to die for.

"Um, what are you doing?" Paige choked.

"Going skinny dipping obviously, you in?" Garrison said while he continued to undress. He was down to his boxer briefs when he dove into the cold lake. Moments later he's underwear had joined rest of his discarded clothing.

Paige just stared blankly thinking about her next move. Should she join and have some fun which was what her original intent was, or be a tease and take his clothes and run. Screw it, Just Go For It.

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! They make the story better! Thank you**


	5. A Late Night Swim

Disclaimer- I own nothing. It's all the-n's

This is rated **MA**

Paige didn't hesitate, there was no room for hesitation. She promised herself she was going to fun have this weekend and this was the perfect opportunity. She set her cup down on the dock and stood up pulling her shirt up over her head slowly. She knew Garrison was watching might as well put on a little show. She ran her hands along her sides until she reached the top of her jeans, she undid them slowly and shrugged them off. If the water hadn't been so cold Garrison would have already been out of control. Paige then turned around standing in just her bra and thong panties, she looked over her shoulder and undid her bra and smiled. She discarded the bra and dove in from the other side of the dock. Garrison quickly swam to the other side to meet her.

They were soon treading water face to face; the water all of a sudden did not seem so cold. Paige floated backwards towards the shore and Garrison followed, he touched the bottom before she did and grabbed a hold of her hands and kept her floating in front of him. Pulling her closer.

"So… ever done this before?" Paige asked half-nervous and half-excited.

"Done what?" Garrison asked jokingly.

Paige looked down into the water at the obviously naked boy in front of her "Seduced a girl in a lake" she replied bluntly.

"Ohhh, is that what I'm doing? I thought I was just going for a refreshing swim…" Garrison trailed off as he leaned in for a deep kiss. Paige returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Garrison's hands trailed down her back and hooked onto her remaining article of clothing and slid it down her legs. Both were now naked and locked into a passionate kiss.

Garrison kept one of his hands around Paige to keep her close and brought his other hand up to knead her breasts. Her nipples were already rock hard because of the cold water, he let his mouth drop to her neck. Paige couldn't believe this, she had like to think of herself as experienced but no guy had ever made her feel this good in so little time. But that could have been the alcohol talking.

"What do you want to do?" Garrison asked breathlessly and shivering.

Paige didn't know exactly what she wanted, but she did know that she didn't want this to stop. She gave him a chaste kiss. And placed her forehead against his. She decided on just three words "Just don't stop".

Garrison liked the sound of that and continued to kiss Paige. The hand that was once on her chest had now found it's way down in between her legs. Paige let out a gasp at the sensation. Garrison smiled and went on with his ministrations. Paige started to move up and down in the water in an attempt to help Garrison and herself. Paige soon felt the dock against her back they had floated over for more support. Garrison's hand had left it's post between Paige's legs and now both of his hands had began to spread her legs apart and wrap them around his waist.

"Is this ok?" Garrison asked anxiously. Paige couldn't believe he was being so courteous about this whole situation. What was he playing at? Of course it's ok, he can't start something that feels that good and not finish it.

She kissed him and nodded. With that he entered her. Even in the cold water his size was impressive. A moan escaped Paige, almost too loud she thought. He began to rock back and forth, they never broke the kiss. They explored each other and Garrison started to speed up his thrusts and dropped his hand back down between her legs when he felt he was close. The exchanged grunts and heavy breaths, Paige fell first causing Garrison to be pushed over the edge. The waves they had made in the water slowly calmed down and the breathless couple floated towards the shore. Still locked in an embracing kiss.

Garrison got out of the water and dried him self of with one of the towels from the boat. He quickly dressed as Paige was getting out of the water. He walked up to her and gave her a wet kiss and reached down between her legs for one more teaser touch. "Thanks, that was great. This weekend is going to be amazing" With that he left her naked on the dock and headed back up towards the cabin to rejoin the party.

Paige was kind of taken a back by the whole situation, she felt kind of hurt. She dried and got dressed she was now missing her underwear. All she could think of was that she needed another drink.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Someday's You Gotta Dance

Disclaimer- I Own Nothing. It's all The-N's.

As Paige finally made her way back up to the cabin the first person she saw was Emma.

"Jeez Paige, fall in?" Emma Laughed.

"Not exactly" Paige bit back. "I need a drink, like now."

"Be my guest." Emma backed out of the way of Paige who seemed happy enough, just not drunk enough.

Every time Emma was feeling that she was drunk enough someone would hand her another drink, and she would drink it down because after awhile they all taste like water anyways. She looked into the house from the deck, she noticed Sean sitting at the table playing some game with the guys. Sean looked up and made eye contact, they both smiled at one another and he went back to his game. Paige returned drink in hand.

"So any luck whiff Garrison 'hiccup' yet?" Emma slurred.

"I don't think you would call it luck, but we did have a moment" Paige chuckled. She didn't want Emma to know that what her and Garrison had just done had actually gotten to her. She thought she could just go mess around with some guy and be fine, apparently not. She felt guilt and most of all she felt dirty. Sad thing was it was all just getting started.

"Hmm, a moment eh? Any 'moment' stories you want to share with good ol' me?" Emma asked intrigued.

Paige thought about just telling her everything but there would be time for that later. "Let's just leave at 'it was fun' for right now, I'll fill you in later. But look at you Miss Emma drunk of your ass and I bet you are getting little naughty thoughts aren't ya?"

Emma took another sip and spoke into her cup "No Comment".

"Ah-Ha! I knew it! So go in there and get it done damnit, I don't want to be the only one with stories this weekend. Go and be drunk Emma!" Paige exclaimed. With that Paige grabbed Emma's arm and yanked her into the cabin. They both walked up to the table where the boys were continuing to get sloshed. Paige exchanged glances with Garrison, strangely it wasn't awkward, and she just had the feeling that she needed it again.

"Nice of you two to join us!" Craig yelled out over the music.

"Not a problem, look guys enough of these games, everybody grab a drink lets dance!" Paige said as she grabbed J.T. by the hand an pulled him in the living room where the music was the loudest.

The group gathered in the living room and started to dance to the best of their abilities, which wasn't very well considering how drunk they all were. Brandy and Scott were still missing in action. But the rest of the gang was there. Sean came up behind Ashley and starting dancing Ashley helped him out by pulling a stripper move by touching the ground and coming back up slowly. Emma saw this and was to say the least jealous, she wanted to be the one making Sean squirm. She finished the drink she had in her hand and attempted to stumble over to where Sean and Ashley were dancing, but gave up and leaned against a wall to regain her composure.

J.T. was sandwiched in between Paige and Allie. Him being younger and not used to all of this attention made him seem vulnerable. Paige liked that, especially after being pretty much used. She turned around and faced him and continued dancing. J.T. had one hand on Paige's waist and one hand behind him on Allie.

Craig was also watching Sean and Ashley, but he was a little to be busy with Haley to do anything about it. They had been all over each other all night, which was the main reason Ashley was doing what she was doing to Sean. And she made sure Craig noticed. Craig started to feel light headed, he had drank way to much he pulled Haley over to one of the couches and sat down, she wasn't in the mood for sitting and decided that a lap dance would be a lot more entertaining.

Kyle and Garrison were messing around with the stereo, trying to find a good song, they hadn't seen what was going on behind them yet. They finally settled on this song Get Low, you can't go wrong there. They both turned around and their jaws dropped. It was basically an orgy with clothes on. These kids were way to drunk. They figured it was time to step in and get in on the action.

Kyle quickly moved to Allie who just happened to be his girlfriends' best friend. He came up behind her and locked his arms around her waist, and started whispering in her ear. This distracted Allie from J.T. and when he turned to see what was going on all he saw was Allie wrapped around Kyle's waist heading outside.

'So much for that' J.T. thought, and returned to Paige. He needed to be closer so he put his other hand on her backside and pulled her to him. Paige could feel why J.T. need her to be closer, and decided to be a tease for a little while. She started to kiss his neck and ground her hips into him. J.T. could feel his knees getting weak, and on top of the alcohol he was about to be pretty embarrassed if Paige kept it up. Paige caught on, and pretended that she needed to go to the bathroom. J.T. started to protest but she was gone before any words could come out.

Garrison saw this all happen and started to follow Paige out of the room. He stopped at J.T. and patted him on the shoulder "Want a free lesson?" J.T. looked up at Garrison. "Come watch this, but don't get seen rookie" Garrison smiled and exited the room. J.T. figured why the hell not she got him all hot and bothered he needed to finish it somehow.

All three exited the room.

Haley and Craig had both realized that they had drank too much. They were both sitting down, both looking like they were ready to puke. Ashley looked over and laughed then turned around and gave Sean a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry hun, it was fun, but we both know you want someone else right now." Ashley said honestly and made her way up to the loft knowing now that nothing would happen between Craig and Haley she felt safe in going to bed. She gave Emma a head nod in Sean's direction and went upstairs.

Sean rubbed his head in confusion and turned around, he saw Emma standing against the wall arms crossed. Sean took a look around the room Craig and Ashley passed out on the couch, Kyle and Allie had disappeared along with the mysterious threesome, and there was still no sign of Scott and Brandy.

He took two steps forward and looked right at her "Come here" he said looking very confident. Emma did as he said. She got close enough for Sean to grab the front of her pants and pull her until there faces were inches apart. "So…looks like it's just us." Sean said closing the gap between the two of them….

**I've Decided that I will not update until I get some reviews, because im not even sure if the readers like it or not. So if you like it or even if you don't, let me know so I can continue**. 


	7. Goodnight

Disclaimer- I Own Nothing.

Paige turned the corner and opened up the door to the bathroom. She turned the light on to find Spinner on the ground next to the toilet. She laughed out loud "Spin, you alive there buddy" as she continued laughing. Spinner mumbled something and sat up to puke again. "Well I'll leave you to your porcelain god" she shut the door.

Upon turning around she saw Garrison standing right in front of her. "Ready for round two" Garrison said as stepped forward. In that moment Paige realized he wasn't worth it, he was just one of those guys that would only talk to you if you gave him a piece. The alcohol was the only reason they did anything in the first place. She was sobering up so she backed up and put a hand on his chest, "After what happened in round one? No thanks" she replied and walked past him into one of the bedrooms, locking the door behind her. Garrison was dumbfounded he had never been turned down before he was reasonably pissed off.

"So was that the free lesson? Thanks for nothing." J.T. said coming out of his hiding place and headed towards the stairs.

"Fuck off." Was Garrison's only reply and he started through the kitchen to go out to the tents, he noticed Sean and Emma going at it in the living room. "Get a room!" Garrison said slamming the door behind him.

Sean realizing they were fully visible to everyone "I guess we got a little carried away". They had just been in the middle of a heavy make-out session but for some reason it seemed like so much more.

"Yeah I guess" Emma said not really wanting to stop. But knew they shouldn't be doing this.

Sean didn't know what he should do, he wanted to stay with her but he felt like that would be pushing something. That was the whole reason they broke up in the first place and he had regretted it everyday since. They were now feet apart looking at the ground around them. "So…Goodnight?" Sean asked not wanting to ask it.

"Yeah, Night" Emma said looking up at Sean. Sean feeling defeated just smiled and walked towards the sliding glass door to head out to the tent. "Sean?"

"Yeah" Sean said turning around.

Emma couldn't help herself she walked right up to him and pulled him into a long kiss. Sean returned the kiss immediately and slowly walked her backwards until she was trapped between him and a wall. When both finally came up for air Emma smiled "just needed a goodnight kiss" with that she winked and walked away towards the second bedroom. As she walked into the room she looked back "Goodnight Sean".

Sean looked surprised, confused, pissed and amazed all at the same time. When Emma disappeared into the room he thought for a second about following her but then decided against it, it would happen eventually he just had to be patient.

Emma was proud of herself, she remembered what Paige told her once "Always leave'em wanting more". She sure did, she did it so well she left herself wanting more. She couldn't imagine what she just left Sean feeling but soon they would both figure it out.

**Sorry so short, I'll be sure to make the next one longer. I just needed to end this day/night of the story it was dragging on a bit. Thanks for the reviews**


	8. Lake Excursion

Disclaimer- I Own Nothing. (frowny face)

Morning came, Ashley was the first to wake up. She made her way downstairs to make some breakfast for her soon to be hungover friends. She cooked up some eggs, and pancakes. By this time Paige and Emma had emerged from the bedrooms and started to help Ashley. They talked about the night they just had and were amazed by the fact that they felt fine no hangover in sight. Spinner awoke from his bathroom resting place to the laughter of the three girls. He had a pounding headache and just wanted to find somewhere that was the floor to lay down. He came out of the bathroom and made his way to one of the big leather couches. The girls saw this and laughed even harder when Paige told them where she found him the night before.

It was noon before everyone had eaten and freshened up. Brandy and Scott finally showed their faces but acted like nothing happened. In fact no one really even saw them speak to each other. The only one who was feeling a hangover was Spinner and that was obvious by the fact that he was now passed out on the couch.

The guys cleaned up the trash from the night before and the girls got ready for a day on the boat. It was a nice sunny day and perfect for tanning of course.

They met down at the dock as Scott and Sean were putting on life jackets to start up the Jet Ski's. Kyle was preparing the boat for the day and blowing up an intertube. Garrison was helping the girls on the boat. One by One they all hopped on. With one switch of the key and pull of the throttle they were off.

They spent almost all day playing on the lake. Taking turns on the Jet Ski's and riding the intertube. All the guys took there own turns on the Jet Ski's but when it came time for the girls to drive the guys had to "show" them how by driving for them.

Craig, Scott, Kyle and JT offered to drive Ashley, Allie, Brandy and Haley respectively. Paige and Emma were the only ones yet to go and everyone but Garrison and Sean had started drinking on the boat already. They decided that they would just try and take them out by themselves to save the drama.

"Psst. Emma let's make a run for it" Paige said looking at the distracted group then at the Jet Ski's floating next to the boat. Emma nodded and leaned down to grab the life jackets. The girls stood up causing the boat to rock just enough for Garrison to turn around.

"Hey dude they are going out without drivers." Garrison said nudging Sean on his shoulder.

"He's right you know, we can't let you guys go out without a proper escort," Sean said as he put on a life jacket.

Emma and Paige made a mad dash to the Jet Ski's making it on just in time for the boys to hop on right behind them. Sean had gotten behind Emma, which left Garrison with Paige.

"Ya know, I changed my mind I don't really want to do this at the moment" Paige said in disgust when she realized Garrison had gotten on.

"Oh don't be so boring, it'll be fun" Garrison reached around her to start up the Jet Ski and wrapped his other arm around her. "Trust Me" and the sped off flying over waves.

Unlike Paige, Emma was feeling just fine about her Ski partner. She even played dumb about how to operate the thing so Sean would scoot closer to show her. It felt to them like they were in 6th grade flirting with their crush. But this was much more than that and they both knew it.

**MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA**

They drove behind the boat trying to catch some waves for a while then decided to venture out for some bigger waves. They were both laughing and having fun. Emma hit a huge wave making Sean grab on tight to her so he wouldn't fall off.

"Whoa their turbo, just so you know if I fall you are coming with me." Sean said loosening his grip.

"We'll see about that," Emma said speeding up a bit.

"What? Am I not fulfilling your need back here?" Sean replied sarcastically but knew almost immediately that that comment was going to take this ride to a new level. The sun was beginning to set at the sky lit up into a beautiful sunset.

Emma slowed down a bit "Well Sean come to think of it you never have" she said playfully. Not realizing the reaction that could bring.

"Hmm, is that how it's going to be" Memories of the night before rushing back to him, Pssh goodnight kiss. It's time for a little innocent payback. "You're in no position to be daring me here," Sean said as he slowly moved his hand down Emma sides to the top of her bikini bottoms.

Emma sped up a little bit as if to make it more of challenge for Sean. Sean wasn't even distracted by the higher speeds. He kept his left hand flat on Emma hip and his right hand ventured further south. He couldn't believe he was letting her do this at all let alone with no alcohol. He almost felt guilty, but then the whole goodnight kiss and Ashley interrupting them months ago. This was way overdue.

Emma thought for a second about stopping him, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to him to think she had become easy or something while they were broken up. But she figured he knew that. She tried to focus on driving the Jet Ski. It was working until Sean slipped his hand into the front of her bikini bottoms. Emma flinched a little before unconsciously slowing down and leaning back into Sean arching her back in the process to be more accessible to Sean.

Sean used his experienced hands to show Emma what she had been missing for so long. By this time the Jet Ski had come to a halt and Sean had taken his ministrations further by slipping two fingers in. Emma gasped and Sean stopped momentarily. "Sorry, do you want me to stop?" Sean said breathless from the excitement of it all. Emma still for a second and shook her head "No, please don't". "Don't what?" Sean knew but he wanted to hear it. "Don't stop," Emma breathed out. Sean was happy to see that he was enjoying it at much as he was. He moved his hand that was on her hip down to join his other hand to spread her legs a little more.

He straightened up behind her so he could reach a little further. He could feel her beginning to rock back and forth. He smiled to himself and started to kiss her neck while his hands were working magic. Emma began to moan and rock harder as she came close, Sean saw the waves the jet ski was making because of the movements. When he could tell she couldn't take anymore he stopped dead in his tracks and started up the Jet Ski.

Emma didn't understand one bit. He was the one always talking about how much he wanted it and now he had it and he just stopped! What? She thought. "Sean?" Emma asked more confused then ever.

"Yes, Emma?" He answered on the brink of laughter. He didn't know what he took more pleasure in, giving her pleasure or leaving her wanting more. Either way he would finish it at some other point in the night. But he wasn't about to let her know that was his plan all along.

"Um…" She was speechless.

Sean leaned in and whispered "Finish this later?" the same words Emma had spoken to him the night at his apartment.

Emma was infuriated. If he was gonna play that game, she was gonna play it twice as hard. It was going to be an interesting night.

**Sorry kind of sexual, but it's gonna get worse (or better) depending on who ya are as the story goes on. Tell me if you don't think that's there the story should be going and I'll change it up. But let me know if you do want it to go in that direction and it will get more intense haha. It is mostly going to focus on Sean and Emma I think for most of the story from now on with a little quirks thrown in their about a couple other hookups, but mostly Semma. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you are liking it, there is plenty more where that came from, hopefully. Leave reviews if you want more chapters. (smiley face)**


	9. Friendly Advice

Disclaimer- I Own Nothing. Bummer.

Spinner awoke to loud noise from outside. He got up and rubbed his head relieved that his headache had finally left him. He rose to look out the window towards the lake where he saw he friends emptying out of the boat and getting off Jet Ski's. He went outside onto the deck "HEY! Thanks for waking me up assholes!" He yelled.

"Hey man we didn't want a hungover buzz kill ruining the day did we!" Kyle yelled back.

"Fuck you dude" Spinner answered in a fit and retreated back into the cabin to shower off the dried puke.

Down at the dock they started to unload the boat and head up to the cabin. Garrison and Paige had followed the boat in but Sean and Emma were just now making there way back to the dock. The group could see them in the distance. "Well I wonder what they were doing" Scott said implying more than the obvious.

"Well it's about time, damn" Paige added mostly kidding. She _knew_ Emma would never.

They waited for the two to come in so Scott could set it up for the night. They made it to the cabin coolers and towels in hand. It was around 7 and they were hungry. Dinner was cooked up and eaten as a group. Garrison and oddly enough Spinner were the ones to bring out the alcohol for night two of debauchery.

They decided that everyone had to take two shots of Bacardi 151 before they were allowed to leave the table, just to get the night started off with a bang. (_For those of you who have never had 151 before, two shots will get any normal girl pretty damn buzzed if not all the way drunk, it's deadly haha_)

The guys stepped up to the plate without fail Craig first and last J.T.

"If anyone pukes they are sleeping on the fricken dock, Spinner you trashed that bathroom last night" Craig instated.

"Shut up you would have too if you drank as much as I did." Spinner explained.

"That's true man, I've never seen you drink that much" Sean added, "Why so much dude?"

Spinner glared at Paige then to Garrison then back to Paige. Paige almost jumped when she realized why he had drank so much, he saw her and Garrison in the water the night before engaged some water sports. She couldn't handle it. She grabbed the bottle of Bacardi and quickly poured herself a shot and downed it, followed by another one. She was about to take another one before Scott grabbed the bottle

"Whoa Whoa remember the rule about puking, slow down a bit turbo."

Now she really felt dirty, and guilty. She didn't know why though Spinner was the one who cheated on her; she should feel good about making him feel like shit. But she didn't. She looked back at him and looked away trying desperately to get busy doing something else besides looking at him. Emma saved her. She had just finished off her second shot and was already feeling pretty tipsy.

"Paige we need to talk" Emma grabbed Paige's arm and walked her upstairs to the loft and sat down on one of the beds.

"Alright Emma what's up?" Paige asked her friend knowing something important was about to be said.

Emma blushed a little "I think… I think I want to have sex with Sean"

Paige was stunned she didn't know Emma had it in her. "Are you serious, what brought this on?"

"A couple of things I guess, reason number one Alcohol, reason number two an interesting jet ski ride, reason number three this ongoing sexually frustrating games we've been playing, four hmm well alcohol…."

"Emma you shouldn't just have sex cuz you're drunk and horny hun, you need to think this through. And whoa what the hell happened today on the Jet Ski" She knew her statement made her a hypocrite but it was true. She didn't want her best friend to lose her virginity on some dumb drunken mission.

"Jet ski, jet ski, jet ski well Paige here's how it goes" Emma described the night before about the goodnight kiss, and in detail the jet ski ride and Sean's 'payback', she even told her about the whole night in the apartment, she hadn't told anyone about that before. She explained that it was purely physical.

"Wow…Wow… Really Wow" Paige was stunned.

"I know, it was unbelievable. I can't believe I did that or that he even did that"

"Was he good at it?"

"Oh my god yes. When he stopped I wanted to scream he was so good."

"Well then you should return the favor don't you think?" Paige asked sarcastically but Emma didn't pick up on it.

"Oh. Should I. I mean Oh. I know I wouldn't be as good as he was. I mean Should I?"

Paige laughed a little "Emma I was just kidding, and you think your ready for sex?"

"I just can't get my mind off of what happened is all" Emma confessed.

"Well going along with the theme I guess, something happened last night…" Paige spilled about the night before and how Spinner saw it all. "Emma I know you think having sex right now sounds like a grand ol' time but you'll probably regret it…even if the sex is amazing" Paige added referring to water act.

Emma was amazed this was her best friend confessing to one night stand. "I'm sorry Paige I didn't know' Emma started but Paige interrupted "Emma there is nothing to be sorry about I knew exactly what I was doing, I did it willingly it was just a pricey lesson I guess. But you. You really need to thi-"

"I still love him Paige." She admitted.

Paige stopped mid sentence. She could tell Emma was being serious. "Reason number 5" Emma shrugged.

Paige looked sympathetic "I thought you guys were done, you just said it was just physical. I don't want you to regret this Emma. You don't want your first time to be when you're trashed, with a trashed guy do you?"

"I know but after today and the Jet Ski and now I've been drinking, it just seems like the next step. We can't just keep leaving each other wanting more."

"Oh but you can, that's what a girl is best at. DUH! Haha. Besides you can do other think without having sex. You know that. You said he left you…well… unsatisfied today right? Well I think we can work something out" Paige said with an evil grin and explained to her what she should do.

"It is so ON." Emma cheered up.

While Paige and Emma were absent Sean, Craig and Spinner were having a conversation of their own.

"So am I the only one who didn't pass the hell out last night?" Sean bragged

"Shut Up" Craig and Spinner said in unison.

"So Sean I couldn't help but notice you and Emma long absence from the boat today, you and her back together?" Craig asked "Are finally getting some? It's about damn time" Spinner added

Craig nudged Spinner "Ha, that's exactly what Paige said." Spinner cringed at the sound of her name. How could she do that. He had lost so much respect for you in so little time, but he still wanted her like crazy.

"It's not like that Spin, we are finally starting to talk again I don't want to ruin that with mistakes. I don't 'need to get some' I realized that finally"

"Dude You Totally Got Some!" Spinner pointed out arrogantly and went to high five Craig and Sean.

Sean just smiled and nodded a little bit, he couldn't help it he was a guy after all "Nah, listen guys keep it down ok, don't ruin my chances" with that Paige and Emma entered the room.

Kyle had just downed a Corona and set the bottle on the table in front of J.T. 'Oh man am I effing brilliant'

"Ok guys! SPIN THE BOTTLE TIME!"

This was a mild chapter I know I know, but too much sex stuff and it loses it's appeal. Have no fear it will return in force. My friend David read my story and he asked if he could right a chapter. So he wrote the next chapter. Im telling you MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Atleast that's what he told me to say. So it will be up very soon. Review Review Review. Hope you are liking the story ya'll. I already have plans for other ones haha. Peace Out


	10. Spin the Bottle

Disclaimer- I Own Nothing.

**A/N So this is part one of spin the bottle. My friend David wrote the next chapter which I'm editing right now because it's way x-rated. Atleast I think so. This is pretty tame, but that's because of the over load of naughty in the next two chapters. Sorry if it's too much ya'll. Hope you enjoy. **

After spin the bottle was introduced as an idea everyone got pretty excited. Scott, Brandy and Haley decided to sit it out though. The opted to take the boat out for a midnight cruise.

"I want absolutely no bodily fluids on or in my boat you three!" Kyle yelled as the threesome walked out the door "You hear me! Gross!"

"Yeah Yeah" was the only reply he got.

"Alright so I'm assuming everyone here is in right?" J.T. asked. Everyone nodded and such. He began stating the drunken rules he decided to come up with.

"Ok 1: The obvious, you spin the bottle you kiss the person it lands on. No exceptions girls!"

"Fine goes for the guys too" Allie retorted

J.T. started to take back the previous but the girls protested. "No, if we have to. You guys have to plain and simple." Paige ranted.

"Hmm, alright" J.T. said hesitantly.

"Alright rule 2: if the same pairing occurs three times it's off to the closet for 7 minutes in heaven,

Rule 3: you must drink the entire time the bottle is spinning, rule 4: everyone gets one dare that they may use on anyone at any point of the game, and the dare must be followed out and 5: you can't quit, unless to drunk to continue which means puking or passing out. Oh last but not least I am rule master I get to make and change rules whenever I feel the need." J.T. finished his speech satisfied. Everyone retrieved a drink of some sort and positioned themselves in a circle for the game to begin.

"Alright Kyle you go ahead and start"

Kyle spun the bottle and everyone drank up, it pointed at Paige. Everyone clapped and Paige and Kyle leaned into the middle of the circle and kissed. Nothing spectacular.

"Weak" Craig commented.

"Alright Paige you" J.T. pointed out the obvious. She spun and everyone drank. It pointed to Craig who was sitting next to her. "I'll show you weak" Paige said before attacking Craig playfully and planting a purposefully sloppy kiss on him.

"Much Better" Craig joked and spun the bottle and kissed Allie who it landed on. Allie was next she spun people drank it pointed to J.T. who was overexcited. Like he'd never been kissed before. Allie got up on her knees in front of him and instead of kissing his lips started kissing his neck. Leaving a mark she finished "Your turn J.T."

"Now that's what I'm talking about" and J.T. spun, it landed on Spinner.

"Are you fricken kidding me this is ridiculous" Spinner complained.

"Just do it!" all the girls started chanting "kiss, kiss, kiss"

J.T. and Spinner pecked barely enough to even call it a kiss. The girls Boo-ed.

Spinner spun and it was on Ashley, he went if for the kill Ashley kissed back for about 2 seconds before pulling away leaving Spinners tongue in the air. "Trying to prove something there buddy" Ashley said as she spun the bottle and drank up, the lucky winner was Emma.

The guys all of a sudden started to perk up. J.T. being rule master decided to be mean, "Ok from now on each kiss has to last 5 seconds as counted out by the group."

The girls protested saying they would get the guys back. The guys didn't seem to care at the moment. Normally the girls wouldn't have done this but they were drunk and frankly did care, it was just something to get the boys all hot and bothered. Ashley and Emma got up on their knees and began to kiss Ashley rain her fingers through Emma's hair and Emma cupped Ashley's face. The countdown couldn't have gone any slower. 'Jerks' the girls thought. They finally were allowed to stop and the guys started cheering.

Sean was sitting there amazed Emma was showing him a whole different side, he loved her for who she was without all the sex stuff even though he couldn't admit that to anyone. He did have a reputation. But seeing her like this drove him crazy he wanted to take her away from this game and just go at it. He needed to push those thought out of his head soon though or they would soon be very obvious to everyone.

Emma was next up she spun and as everyone drank she just watched Sean. He noticed and hoped to god it would land on him. Sure enough it didn't instead it landed on Garrison. Garrison jumped across the circle and pretty much stuck his tongue down her throat. Emma wanted to drive Sean crazy she just kept kissing Garrison well past the 5-second mark. Garrison started to put his hand on Emma's thigh. "5!" Sean yelled fairly loud. Everyone just kept watching as if it was porn or something. "Dude! 5!" Sean yelled again and hit his leg. Garrison gave up and Emma gave him one last kiss just for the hell of it. Doing as Paige advised during the whole sex talk, she told her seeing her with another guy would drive him crazy. It worked.

Garrison spun; people drank it landed on Sean. The girls yelled. "FIVE SECONDS JERKS!" Sean glanced over at Emma who was very intrigued by the situation. She gave him a mischievous look.

The two boys mumbled cuss words and sucked it up. Their kiss was straight out of American Pie 2, closed mouthed and cringing faces. The girls just laughed. The guys wiped off the mouths with there shirts and moved on quickly. At this point everyone was just blitzed and the Dare rule came into effect before Sean had a chance to spin. Garrison chimed in.

"Paige I dare you to deep throat that bottle" Garrison said and high fived Kyle and J.T. proud of his dare. Paige's smile turned into a pissed off look. She hated Garrison it was official. Sean handed her the bottle and Paige proceeded to suck on it for a second or to just to play into the whole thing, she got almost the whole neck of the bottle down before she had to stop. Every guy's jaw was dropped along with the guys.

"Paige I'm impressed" Craig complimented. "Damn."

"Yeah Yeah, well I did it you happy" Paige said glaring at Garrison "Sean it's your turn"

"That it is" Sean grabbed the bottle and spun it the drinking had slowed down they were all plenty drunk. Sean stopped the bottle pointed at Emma. J.T. complained that it was against the rules but Sean's eyes were locked on Emma's drunk or not he was going to get this done. He leaned across the circle and Emma met him, they kissed like they had never kissed before it was obvious to the rest of the group that it was about to get intense. Allie decided to help them, not knowing the history. "Sean I dare you to tell Emma what you obviously want to do to her." "And I Dare you Emma to let him do it to you" haha J.T. chimed in.

"And Sean you have to be honest slash dirty" Allie informed him.

"I'm down. Emma, how about you?" Sean stated.

Emma looked at Paige asking for help almost. Paige just shrugged her shoulders. She was worried about where this could go. 'Emma! Just Go For It' she thought.

"Fine, I'll play along"

'she has no idea what she is in for.' Sean knew exactly what he wanted to do to her, but that was going to be a surprise. He decided on something that was pretty blunt just rattle her nerves, all the alcohol in his system helped him a little too. He leaned in and kissed her then whispered in her ear

"I want to fuck you till you scream my name, and cum all over you, over and over and over again" Sean said not really meaning to be so vulgar but it got the job done. Emma's jaw had dropped.

"Emma what did he say!" Ashley asked pleadingly. Emma looked at Sean and then looked at Ashley "he wants to cuddle and talk about our feelings all night long" Emma replied with a sly grin on her face. She pushed Sean's chest so he would sit back in his place.

It was Emma's turn to spin the bottle, she did so and this time Paige stopped it on Sean. "Paige!" Emma said hitting her friend next to her. "I'm sorry but I heard what he actually said and I need to hear all about it tomorrow, I'm just speeding up the inevitable." Paige explained. Emma blushed when Paige admitted she heard the whole thing. Sean and Emma kissed hard and fast as if in a hurry.

Sean spun the bottle and didn't touch it this time. It stopped all by itself on Emma.

"That's three! 7 Minutes in heaven for you two" J.T. blurted out drunkenly.

Emma finished the rest of her drink and Sean got up and offered his hand. Emma took it knowing that they would not be coming back. She followed him outside into the night.

**Leave Reviews please, any ideas one what you want the characters to do would be greatly appreciated, Don't be shy trust me. The more daring of suggestions the better. I'll post the next chapter soon, sooner if people leave ideas. Thank you!**


	11. Frustrations

Disclaimer- I Own Nothing.

Sean and Emma stepped into the night. Sean had grabbed a blanket off of a chair on the way out the door. They stopped on the deck momentarily; Sean wasted no time he pulled Emma to him for a kiss. Emma returned the kiss as Sean backed her up against the railing. "Sean…" she said breaking the kiss. She was starting to get nervous about where this was inevitably going to lead. Sean leaned in to give her a quick kiss before turning her around to face out towards the lake.

He wrapped his arms around her and looked out at the lake with the moon reflecting off of it. Every time he touched her those words would come back into her mind 'I want to fuck you…over and over and over again'. Just thinking about him talking to her that way sent shivers up her spine. She was still scared about the whole situation, but the curiosity and the alcohol overcame the fear for the time being.

Sean loved holding her in his arms like this. She probably would never want him back as a boyfriend; she was probably just using him. But he pushed that thought out of his head in hopes for something more, but he knew he could never have it. He looked down at her and watched her watch the water move under the moonlight.

Emma could feel Sean's eyes on her, not sure about making a move or just waiting for him to make it. Maybe he was having second thoughts. She wanted to moment to last, him wanting her so badly she could feel it radiating off of him. But come morning it would be back to casual hellos and good-byes. It would never be like it was before. She was heartbroken. She thought about the plan Paige and her had lain out for tonight, to always leave him wanting more. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew what he _wanted_ to do.

Emma snapped back to reality when she heard Sean speak "So…what I said to you in there about the whole…well, over and over thing. I…" Emma turned around stopped him with her lips. She didn't want to hear that he didn't mean it or anything that would change the night. She just wanted him.

Sean was surprised that Emma made the first move but wasn't at all upset. He kissed her back hard and attempted to finish his sentence between kisses "I…" kiss "wasn't" kiss "kidding". Emma stopped kissing Sean; it was all sinking in now. She wondered how far she could go when she was already getting scared.

Sean kissed her again, letting his tongue slide in her mouth and Emma returned for a moment then backed down again. She was playing mind games but not with Sean, with herself. Every time he touched her she wanted more but the fact that she wanted more would scare her into backing off. Sean needed to get her to loosen up a bit. He held Emma's hand as he led her down to his tent and got in. Emma stopped right outside the tent.

"Get In" Sean said in a rather seductive tone.

Emma crawled in and sat on her knees on the air mattress as Sean zipped up the door and unzipped a window to reveal the lake and let in some moonlight. When he finished his tasks, he got on his knees in front of Emma. All the alcohol in both of their systems had suddenly taken a back seat to their hormones. Their faces were inches apart as Sean ran his hands softly up and down her bare arms. She placed her hands on Sean's chest as they kissed slowly. Her hands traveled down and tugged on Sean's shirt he raised his arms above his head and Emma pulled the shirt over them, breaking the kiss for only a second before their lips met again.

Sean's head dropped to her neck, he felt Emma tense up. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with it but he knew that wasn't the case. She just needed to let go of her inhibitions like she had before. He looked down to her and kissed her forehead. He spoke slowly at first but sped up with his thoughts.

"Emma, it's ok. You know you want this, please, stop telling yourself you don't. You wouldn't have left that room if you weren't at least curious; you wouldn't have reacted the way you did on the Jet Ski today if you didn't want more. I want you so bad Emma" Sean said cupping her face and kissing her "I need you." Now she kissed back, she'd been given the reassurance she needed. He laid her down onto the mattress and hovered over her.

"Let me have you" he whispered as placed a kiss onto her lips.

"You've always had me" was her only response as she rolled them over so she straddled his hips.

Her hair fell over his face as she kissed him. His hands slipped under her shirt and began massaging her breasts through her bra. Her shirt was soon discarded and she was again beneath Sean as he rolled them over again. He left Emma's mouth and trailed kisses down to the top of her jeans and back up to her mouth. His hand soon returned to where his lips just were and unzipped Emma's jeans.

Sean again kissed his way down and both hands were now on either side of Emma's slowly departing pants. Emma lifted her hips to allow the jeans to be pulled off. She was shed of the article of clothing and was lying down in front of Sean wearing just a bra and panties. She blushed as Sean kneeled at her feet and placed his hands on either one of her thighs. He slowly began the accent up her body by kissing the inside of her thighs following his hands.

His hands met at the sensitive junction between her legs causing Emma to gasp, then moan when she felt his hot breath against her core through her panties. Her hands subconsciously tangled her fingers in his hair attempted to apply the pressure that she so desperately needed. Sean resisted and placed one soft kiss and continued upwards.

He kissed her everywhere he could, while Emma's hands were still in his hair. With one hand Sean lifted Emma into a kiss while he other skilled hand unhooked her bra. He slid of the straps before she even noticed what had happened. Emma's hands were around Sean's neck until she realized her bra was now missing she covered herself.

Sean kissed her and slowly moved her hands away from the covering position. "There's nothing to be scared of, don't worry," he said, as he looked her up and down. He locked eyes with her and ran one hand up to her breast and massaged while kissing her again. His hand left it's ministrations to venture south, he slipped his hand into her panties. His thumb rubbed against her clit Emma's hips involuntarily bucked, and Sean pressed harder. He slipped one finger into her already wet core and another quickly joined it. Sean stopped what he was doing to take off the restrictive garment, he tried to slide them down her legs but Emma hand him locked in a passionate kiss, he ended up ripping them off and returning to his task at hand. (No pun intended)

He let his hand do it's work until Emma was to distracted by the pleasure to kiss him back, she was rocking her hips against his hand when he left her mouth and relocated his mouth to where his hand was. He replaced his two fingers with his tongue and his thumb was still hard at work. Emma couldn't believe what was happening and the fact that she enjoyed it show much was amazing her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deep.

Sean himself was getting excited and he could feel his erection growing by the second. He sensed Emma was closed but wanted to watch her, he let his hand go back to it's original position but placed a third finger in and thrust them in hard and fast. Emma's jaw dropped against his mouth when he came up to kiss her, she could feel that she was about to lose it. Sean whispered into her ear "let go Emma, cum for me" hearing those words come from Sean's mouth pushed her over the edge. She shut her eyes and let the waves of her orgasm that Sean had brought her rush through her as she moaned his named quietly.

Emma was breathing hard naked in front of Sean. "That was…I've never…Wow." Was all she could manage. She was regaining her strength fast and wanted to return the favor, but was unsure on how to go about it. She didn't want to disappoint him in her lack of experience in that department. She didn't need to worry about it for too long though as Sean began to kiss her again.

He took one of her hands in his and brought it down to feel his growing erection. Her eyes opened against his kiss when she felt his impressive size. He undid his pants and Emma pushed them down past his hips and completely off. All he was left with were his boxers and those came off almost a quickly as his shorts. Sean guided her hand to his hard-on and she wrapped her small hand around and started to stroke his smooth shaft. She didn't really want to go any further but the control she had over him was worth it.

Sean braced himself over her as her second hand joined the first. She went slowly at first; Sean knowing she was nervous placed one of his hands over both of hers and showed her what to do. She squeezed him harder and began to speed up her pace. Sean kissed her and let grunts escape whenever she would graze the head.

Now he was the one letting his hips rock back and forth into her hands. He rolled onto his back and Emma kept working on his rod. "Emma, please" Sean moaned. She looked down at what her hands were doing Sean kept grunting and pushing harder into her hands. "What?" She said half teasing, half hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. Paige had told her how do to it but she wasn't so sure now. She released her grip and lowered her head and placed a single kiss on the tip of his erect cock. And kept pumping with her hands, Sean rolled over so he was on top her hands were now in his above her head.

He kissed her and rubbed himself against her hip. She could tell what he was asking. "Sean, not like this." He sighed in frustration and stopped kissing her. "Emma…"

"I'm Sorry, I thought I could. Sean, I'm Sorry." Tears forming in her eyes, she wanted to make him happy but as much as she tried to talk herself into she didn't want to lose her virginity on some drunken night in a tent on an air mattress. She loved him and couldn't do it knowing he didn't love her back. He kissed her forehead "It's okay, don't cry, it's fine trust me" and kissed her one more time before rolling over attempting finish the job himself thinking of her the entire time.

Emma felt horrible he brought her to orgasm and she couldn't even let him have his fun, looks like Paige's advice was going to come in handy after all. Without him noticing she relocated herself.

He stopped when he felt her hands at the base of his penis. He let go and propped himself up on his elbows to watch Emma play with him. He could definitely handle them not having sex for the time being. She lowered her mouth onto his shaft and sucked on the head. She worked her tongue in circles up and down the sides. Sean ran his fingers through her hair. "Oh my god, keep going" He hissed and she did keep going.

Emma performed all the tricks she could remember Paige telling her and within no time Sean about to lose it. He tried to warn her to stop so she would have to choke or anything but she wouldn't budge. Paige told her that swallowing it would drive him crazy, Sean fell back and spilled into Emma's mouth, she was a little surprised but managed just fine. Sean moaned and grunted the whole way through.

Emma wiped her mouth and let Sean regain his composure. She looked around for some type of clothing to put on because she all of sudden felt self-conscious in her naked state. She put one of Sean's black wife beaters and a pair of his boxers on. She lay down with her back facing Sean thinking about what had just happened, Sean was still breathing heavily. She shut her eyes and heard Sean shift, he had pulled on his discarded boxers and laid back down behind Emma. He put his arm around her and kissed her shoulder, she buried her head into the pillow.

He could tell something was up.

**Sorry that chapter took so long to come out. There were about 4 versions of it. I finally settled on this one. No there was no sex. Sorry I kind of hinted it hardcore, it just didn't seem right. It seemed to easy to come by cuz let's be honest how many of you would want to lose your virginity because of some drunken type dare/game with your Ex who publicly humiliated you. There are reasons behind it and they have to resolve some things before they just fuck and go home happy. Sorry ya'll. I Hope you liked it though. Leave reviews they would pretty much mean everything to me after this chapter. Thanks for waiting and thanks for all the reviews guys. LEAVE MORE! haha**


	12. You heard wrong

Disclaimer- I Own Nothing.

The spin the bottle was slowly dying down, the excitement there had been in the beginning was disappearing. Paige wasn't feeling very good so she excused herself to go lay down. She entered the bedroom and quickly changed into some sweats and a tank top. Seconds after she finished putting clothes on she heard the door shut behind her. She turned to see Garrison leaning against the door with a stupid grin on his face.

"Wow, that was subtle Paige. 'You don't feel well' yeah right."

"Get Out." She replied walking up to him and reaching for the doorknob behind him.

Garrison grabbed her wrist to stop her before she reached the doorknob. "Play hard to get or something, What's your deal. You wanted it bad enough last night. What is so different about tonight"

Paige shook her wrist loose from his grip. "Last night was a mistake, I didn't think so at the time but I know that is was now. So back off and get out now"

Garrison just smiled "Make Me" he said as he shoved her towards the bed. He walked up to her and kissed her forcefully. His hands had gotten a hold of her wrists and he was pulling her closer to him. Paige got one hand free and slapped him across the face. Tears in her eyes now "Get Out!"

Spinner who was exiting the bathroom heard her yell the last time and opened her door to see what was going on. He didn't even think anyone was in the room. The first thing he saw was Garrison pushing her onto the bed. Lucky for Spinner he wasn't as drunk as he was the night before and Garrison was absolutely plastered, he could barely stand. Spinner charged after Garrison, he grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Garrison brought a fist up in an attempt to punch Spinner but Spinner beat him to it. He hit him Right Square between his eyes. Garrison was knocked out almost immediately from a combination of alcohol and being hit. He fell the ground Spinner drug him out of the room.

"Damn, what the hell happened" J.T. questioned from the kitchen.

"He got stupid" was Spinners answer. He pulled him into the living room and left him there. He then returned to the bedroom.

Paige was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands when Spinner entered the room again. He shut the door behind him and walked slowly up to Paige. Paige realized he had entered the room and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey, thanks…for that. It got a little out of hand"

"Yeah a little" He said sitting down next to her on the bed. He really didn't like that guy. "Are you ok Paige?"

Paige looked at him again "Yeah, I'm fine. He was just drunk. It happens"

Spinner was angered by that response. And his voice proved it. "No it doesn't Paige, look I'm drunk and I would never do anything to hurt you. It doesn't happen. That guy is a creep."

Paige didn't say anything. "Is that what happened last night, did he force you last night too!" Spinner interrogated.

"No he didn't force me to do anything last night! That was something else completely…" Paige yelled back before remembering that he saw them, at that point embarrassment and guilt flooded her. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Yeah, I bet. Paige what were you thinking!" He said standing up.

"What was I thinking! Spin, let's get one thing straight we are NOT together anymore. What I do is my business. If that means me messing around with some guy then so be it. You are the one that cheated on me in the first place! Remember! What the hell were you thinking!"

"Paige. Me cheating has nothing to do with this. I paid the price for that. I lost you. And It Is my business because I can't even stand the thought of another guy touching you. Let alone FUCKING you like HE was last night. Then I see him in here again tonight and you in tears. ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I care about you Paige, I always will. And I wont stand by and let some ass hole like that hurt you! Ever."

Paige let everything he said soak in. She was furious. "I can't even believe you right now. You keep saying you could never let anyone hurt me and all of this shit. Spinner you hurt me more than I thought you even could. You slept with some slut just because I wouldn't go to some party with you. You are a hypocrit. Spin I loved you and you CHOSE to lose me, it didn't just come out of nowhere. Stop acting like the victim here. Thank you for taking care of Garrison, but Get Out. I don't need to hear you yell at me for decisions I make that you have no say in anyways."

He wasn't going to give up that easily. "Paige you have no idea what happened that night do you?"

"Apparently you have some different side of the same story and I'd ask you to enlighten me but I think I'd puke from the details right now. So if you would leave now that would be…" Spinner interrupted.

"Nothing happened Paige." Spinner stated, and Paige waited for more of an explanation.

"That girl walked in on us kissing, she was drunk and didn't know what she saw. All we did was kiss. She was crying over some guy and I listened. She kissed me and my dumbass didn't stop her. I know I should have. Then the rumors about us 'being on a bed naked' came out; they were already to powerful to stop. After all there was a witness some dumb drunken freshman who has never even seen someone naked. I swear we kissed for like 10 seconds, that was it. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't even look at me, you still haven't even talked to me."

Paige didn't know what to say she believed him and in her heart she still loved him. "You still kissed her Spin, last time I checked that was cheating."

"I know that. And I'm an idiot for even being at the party and not telling you the truth sooner. I'm sorry for hurting you as much as I did. It's something I'll regret forever. But I still love you and I will always be here. Even if it is just to punch guys for you. Hopefully someday you'll forgive me. But now you know the truth, so I'll leave the rest up to you." Spinner finished his little speech and leaned in to kiss Paige's forehead. He turned and started to head towards the door.

"Spin?" He turned to face her. "Do you think that it could ever be like it was before?"

Spinner smiled "It could be so much better." Spinner exited the room and Paige wiped newly forming tears from her eyes. She laid down and just stared at the ceiling.

**This chapter was mostly a set up chapter so it was a little slower. Hopefully you enjoyed the background update on Paige and Spinner. Leave reviews, more coming soon. Sooner with more reviews of course. Hehe.**


	13. authors note :

A/N

Sorry I have not updated in forever. I have been super busy working 60 hour weeks and moving to college and such I promise to have two more chapters up by the end of next week. Thank you all for the reviews. Don't worry there is still plenty to come. Randomwriter05


	14. Time to Wake Up

**So I've been super busy dealing with school and having way too much fun that I almost completely forgot about this little story. Well will see if I can make it entertaining or not.  (continuing from the tentness)**

Sean had his arms wrapped around Emma, he was so happy, if only he could just take her right there in the morning light. He wanted it, hell, he needed it.

Emma lay frozen still, she couldn't relax. Sean had his arms around her as any protective boyfriend should. The only difference no relationship involved in this transaction. She thought about the events that had just unfolded. She didn't know she even had it in her to go that far, but somehow she had tricked herself into thinking she could have sex with him. The mind is a bitch, she thought.

Emma struggled to fall asleep but soon came to the realization that it just wasn't going to happen in this tent. She soon gave in and sat up. Sean followed suit.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No" she shrugged not wanted to be there anymore "I just can't sleep"

"Do you want some breakfast or something" Sean yawned.

Emma looked at him his eyes were barely open, she could tell he was exhausted. "No, it's fine. Go back to sleep."

"You sure?" He said as he plopped back onto his pillow. He was out almost immediately.

Emma got up and gathered her discarded clothing; she changed quickly and exited the tent. She walked up the steps to the sliding glass door. She glanced inside to see people sleeping on floors and couches. She laughed to herself and entered the cabin moving quickly to the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and stared herself down in the mirror. She shook her head, turned on the faucet and splashed cold water in her face. She didn't know what she was going to do about the Sean situation. She was doing the typical girl thing, where she got what she wanted and now she can't stand the thought of him, but oh she wanted to be with him more than ever. It was all very confusing and Emma was just getting pissed off. She decided she would try and get some sleep maybe she would wake up with a clearer head.

Sean woke up hours later with a headache like he couldn't believe, he half expected Emma to be asleep next to him. He got dressed and headed towards the cabin.

As he entered the cabin he tripped over Garrison who was passed out on the floor. Sean muttered a few profanities and yelled at Garrison to wake up. Sean continued towards the bathroom, he needed a shower.

He stepped into the shower feeling kind of exposed with the glass doors of the shower being completely transparent. He turned on the water and started the shower process. He looked around for some shampoo; all he saw was some girly one with flowers on it. 'Oh well at least it smells good' he thought. After applying it to his hair he realized it was Emma's he remembered the smell from the night before when she on top of him kissing him.

Almost immediately his body reacted to the memory and within seconds he was hard as rock. He hesitated before satisfying the need, thinking it was wrong but deciding it definitely didn't matter. He turned and faced the spraying water to add to the sensation as he stroked himself. Images of Emma were all he could focus on. Sean was so into his activity that he didn't hear the door open and Paige walk in.

Paige had to brush her teeth, that nasty after taste of alcohol combined with morning breath was almost too much to handle. She entered the bathroom without realizing the shower was running. The first thing she laid her eyes on was Sean in the clear shower obviously very in to pleasuring himself.

"Eh hmmm" Paige cleared her throat loudly.

Sean snapped out of his daze and turn to face the wall of the shower "Paige! What the fuck get out!"

Paige busted out in laughter and exited the bathroom.

Sean finished his shower, too embarrassed and distracted to finish his interrupted job. He got dressed and set foot in the kitchen where Paige had helped herself to a bowl of cereal. He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed out a pitcher of orange juice.

Paige broke the silence "So…feeling refreshed?" she laughed out.

"Shut up" was all that came out of the embarrassed Sean.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Sean, it's not like you're the only guy who has ever been caught masturbating in a shower by your ex-girlfriends best friend while she's 10 feet away in another room after spending the night with her" Paige said not trying at all to make him feel better.

"Please don't say anything to her, it's bad enough I was doing it because I don't want to think I needed it after last night cuz it wasn't like that and it's even worse that you saw everything" Sean pleaded

"You're right I did see EVERYTHING" Paige mocked.

"Paige, please"

"Haha, don't worry your secret is safe with me, hehehe" Paige heckled

"Thank You" Sean said with a sigh of relief.

"What secret?" Emma asked as she entered the room.

**Im back fools sorry it took me so long, but I few idea for the last few chapters. Im also thinking about making another Fic centering mostly on spinner, paige, emma and sean. So if you think that's a good idea let me know. I'll be updating this story ASAP. Hope you enjoy.**


	15. Walk in the Woods

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothin'**

"You're right I did see EVERYTHING" Paige mocked.

"Paige, please"

"Haha, don't worry your secret is safe with me, hehehe" Paige heckled

"Thank You" Sean said with a sigh of relief.

"What secret?" Emma asked as she entered the room.

Paige and Sean went into defense mode.

"Haha nothing Sean is just a baby" Paige attempted to cover.

"What is she talking about Sean?" Emma asked intrigued and somewhat suspicious.

"Nothing, it's embarrassing anyways don't worry about it" Sean said taking a drink of orange juice.

"Sean, come on what is it" Emma pushed on, touching Sean's arm. It shot tingles up both of their arms. Sean looked at her for a second lost in thought, completely forgetting what they were talking about.

"Sean?" Emma called him back to reality.

Sean glanced at Paige who wasn't about to lie to her friend so she just remained silent and shrugged her shoulders.

"Promise not to laugh?" Sean asked.

"Ha, no" Emma replied

"Fine, I'm scared of….squirrels" Sean lied.

"Are you serious, well that was lame" Emma passed him and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Don't be mean, it's a sensitive subject" Sean whined

"Mmm Hmm I bet" She said patting him on the back "Hang in there maybe you'll grow out of it"

"Hope so" Sean muttered.

Paige just laughed to herself throughout breakfast.

The group had all eventually woken up and served themselves some food. They were all sitting around the table when Scott walked up.

"Hey so a couple of us are thinking about leaving because there is this huge Skyline party tonight" Scott stated

"How many is a couple?" Paige Questioned.

"Pretty much all of us, you guys are more than welcome to come it's gonna be insane"

JT chimed in that he was down for going with them but the rest of the Degrassi clan declined.

"Alright well looks like it's just gonna be us then" Craig pointed out referring to himself, Ashley, Emma, Paige, Spinner and Sean.

"Looks like" Spinner added glancing at Paige.

The Skyline kids and JT packed up and decided they would leave after lunch; Kyle left the boat to Paige to tow back so that they could use it for the day. Before they left Allie had enticingly pulled Spinner aside.

"Hey, why haven't you even acknowledged me this whole weekend Spin?" She whispered "We've barely said one word to each other"

"Well you and Kyle haven't been able to keep your hands off each other, why bother" Spinner shot back.

"The only reason I came this weekend is because I heard you were coming and I was hoping we could have a little repeat of that night at the party, but this time without the drunk freshman interrupting us" Allie gestured towards a wooded path.

Spinner looked around to see if anyone was watching, then followed Allie into the woods. Once they were far enough in that they were sure no one would accidentally come upon them Spinner turned Allie towards him and kissed her.

"Wow, eager much" Allie slashed

"Don't talk" Spinner ordered.

Spinner back Allie up against a tree and undid her pants. Allie began work on Spinners swimming trunks as well, falling to her knees once they were removed. She quickly took Spinners erection into her mouth and went to work; she knew exactly what she was doing. Spinner had his hands tangled in her hair thrusting in to her mouth, he was about to lose it.

"Get up"

She did and Spinner finished discarding her jeans and panties. He picked her up and situated her on his hips directly above of his cock.

"You're still on birth control right" Spinner asked breathlessly

"Yeah" She answered the same

And with that Spinner entered her, using the tree for leverage he thrusted until he came inside of her. He kissed her cheek after they put there clothes back on.

"Thanks, it was fun" He said walking away

"Yeah anytime!" She yelled to his back as he walked away "asshole" she muttered.

The rumors Paige had heard were true, but Spinner wasn't about to admit it. He walked back into the cabin and ate some lunch with Craig and Paige who had no idea what had just happened.

Allie emerged from the woods and got into Kyle's pickup. "Where did you go?"

"Just went for a walk" Was her response as Kyle honked and waved as the two cars pulled out of the driveway.

"That was weird" Emma mentioned to Sean

"Yeah well Allie is weird" He said as they turned to walk back into the cabin.

They entered the cabin and Emma saw the three eating. "Sean, how do you know Allie?"

"Oh, she's the girl Spinner messed around with at that party" Sean said thinking everyone knew it was her.

Emma's eyes went wide. Sean realized he had just let something spill. Shit he thought and quickly pulled Emma back outside to discuss it in a little more privacy as to not tip Paige off.

"What do you mean that's the girl? And Paige just told me all they did was kiss, at least that's what Spinner told her last night" Emma ranted.

"Ok, I tell you what's going on if you promise not to tell Paige. Let her figure things out, Spinner has it coming to him and it'll come even harder if Paige finds out on her own"

"I don't know Sean; I think she forgave him and if he lied to her last night, what else could he lie to her about. I can't let her get hurt again, its bullshit"

"Listen, they hooked up that night at the party and have been hooking up ever since. The only reason I know about it is because he told me, and he probably wouldn't have told me but you and me had just broken up for kind of similar reasons so he confided in me. But he treats girls like dirt so I'll tell you. Allie is like obsessed with him, im surprised they didn't get caught this weekend. She calls him at least 3 times a week for sex but lately he just hasn't been interested. I guess that streak is over."

"Are you serious right now, that is ridiculous. I have to tell Paige" Emma said turning towards the cabin.

"Emma No! Spinner will kill me!"

"Yeah well Paige will kill me if she finds out that I knew and didn't tell her"

"Ok, compromise? Tell her when we get back. Just so the weekend isn't ruined and the six of us can just have fun. They do finally look like they are getting along again. Just wait till Tuesday ok?

Emma thought about it for a while "Fine, but if anything dramatic happens tonight, like him getting mad at her or something I'm telling her. No choice"

Sean rubbed his head "Fine, I guess. Let's go inside"

Sean and Emma went back into the cabin and were welcome were cat calls, apparently they all had thought that Sean and Emma had left to have some "private time". Sean placed his hand in hers as they walked in, this was nice.

"Well that was quick! Haha" Spinner commented and slapped Sean on the back.

"You should talk" Emma retaliated but felt Sean squeeze her hand and decided to back off.

Spinner made a face and sat back down.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Ashley changed the subject…..

**I think some of the dialogue is worded weird, so sorry. But more coming soon! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS, SUGGESTIONS SUGGESTIONS SUGGESTIONS have a wonderful day!**


	16. Clearing Things Up

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothin' (it's all the n's)**

The group was torn on what to do for the day. Spinner and Craig wanted to start drinking and it was only one in the afternoon. The girls decided it was going to be a lazy day and it was seriously sunny out so tanning on the dock it was.

They were all on the dock, the girls laying out and the guys jumping off of a dock pole into the water. Sean wanted to take the boat out and the guys agreed. It didn't take much sweet talking to get Paige to hand over the keys, they were starting to annoy her.

The boat took off with Spinner being drug behind it on an intertube, Sean and Craig were in the boat. They had taken the beer with them.

"Finally, they were giving me a headache" Paige mumbled looking up at the water pulling her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Haha, I wish that they were the source of my headache. I feel like shit." Emma said with face down tanning her back.

"How much did you drink last night Emma?" Ashley questioned.

"It's a mixture of things, but I definitely drank enough. Not as much as you though miss pass out on a couch. Haha" Emma replied.

"It's ok Ash it happens to the best of us. Ahem…" Paige said clearing her throat "Emma, Details. Now."

Emma blushed bright enough it looked like a sunburn. "Um…" Emma stalled.

Ashley all of a sudden didn't feel so hot, she got up with her hand covering her mouth and ran towards the end of the dock. The two left there laughed.

"Haha, she can not handle her alcohol" Paige stated then directed her attention back at Emma "but you still need to that question girl"

Emma lowered her head then looked back out at the water. "Well, it wasn't what I thought it was gonna be. But it was definitely something"

"Oh, really…so did you guys…ya know…?"

"Nope, I chickened out at the last second. I felt so bad. But I didn't want it to happen like that. I don't know why I just couldn't" Emma looked back out at the water.

"Well do you want to get back together with him?"

"I think so, we've never gotten along as much as we have this weekend. I think it's actually because we've messed around too. Maybe it helped. But I still don't know about the sex thing"

"It's okay Em, you don't need to have sex. Hell you shouldn't have sex just to make Sean happy. Wait till you're ready and use those tips I told you about and from what I heard it sounded like you used those tips!"

Emma turned to look at Paige with her hands to her head in embarrassment. "Did you seriously hear us?"

"Just a lil' bit but it was enough. Good work Em! Hahah"

Emma blushed again in embarrassment, then they both laughed and continued tanning.

Out on the boat the three had stopped to float and have a couple beers.

"Hey Sean toss me one of those" Spinner said as Sean reached into the cooler and threw one to him.

"Thanks, so hey what was up with you and Emma last night. You guys were fuckin' all over each other not to mention the way you left the game I mean you better of gotten some" Spin rambled on intrigued.

"Haha, yeah nice try but it wasn't like that at all. I know it sounds corny as hell but I'm pretty sure im in love with that girl."

"What the hell dude, you broke up with her because she wouldn't put out, she still doesn't put out so why do you want to get back with her?" Spinner pushed.

"Spinner you don't get it do you, yeah I broke up with for a dumbass reason but now I have a chance to make it better and it's going to be worth it if she takes me back. Even without sex alright so back off!"

"Good for you man" Craig chimed in from his uninterested position on the back off the boat.

"Sorry man, I guess I just don't get it is all. If it's what you want I guess I've got your back." Spinner backed off.

"Yeah well that's more than I can say for you" Sean quipped downing another beer.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means I know about you and Allie, and I know that you're trying to get with Paige again, and I also know about today in the woods. Why are you fucking up so much? do you even care about Paige, or Allie for that matter?"

"Honestly? I'll never stop caring for Paige. Allie is just someone who gives it up whenever I want it. I care what happens to Paige and I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt her like I did last night but as for being in a relationship with her Im not to interested. I'll hook up with her for sure, I'd tap that hard and I plan to. But I'm not gonna stop the Allie thing for her. So I shouldn't start a relationship I can't be faithful too right?"

Sean rolled his eyes "Do yourself a favor and stay away from Paige then cuz that's gonna cause drama that none of us want to deal with."

"I plan on doing just the opposite my dear friend" Spinner finished his beer "just the opposite"

Sean threw his empty can at him "You're an asshole" and got up to start up the boat.

"Thanks buddy"

Back at the dock

"So Paige?"

"Yeah?" Paige answered from her closed eyes tanning state.

"Are you and Spinner talking at all?" Emma asked, curious to know what could come of Spinner's escapades and Paige finding out too late.

"We weren't at all until last night." Paige said sitting up "he kind of walked in on Garrison being, well forceful" Paige looked down.

"Oh my god, did anything happen? Are you ok?" Emma asked concerned.

"No, Im fine Emma. Spin walked in at exactly the right time. Garrison is just an asshole."

"Yeah but didn't you guys…"

"Yes, but that was kind of a one time thing I guess."

"Oh."

"Yeah well me and Spin got into a pretty big argument about the whole garrison thing and I yelled things and he yelled things. He explained what really happened that night at the party and apologized. At first I didn't buy it but he insisted and seemed so sincere, I've never seen him like that."

"Paige maybe there is a reason you've never seen him like that. Maybe you're finally over him and he's just playing games to get in your pants. Ever think of that." Emma said bluntly with her inside knowledge.

"Emma that's a little harsh don't you think. I don't know what he's trying to do but don't worry my guard isn't down, and I am over him. I think I can handle it."

"Sorry Paige, im just not a big fan of him I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I know, I'll be fine. Dude where the hell is Ashley, did she die or something?"

With that the boat came into view. It was going be a last night at the cabin to remember.

**Sorry there was a lot of dialogue there, I just wanted everything to atleast have things make a little bit of sense for the chapters to come. Thanks for the reviews more are always good !**


	17. That's All I'll Ever Need

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

The boat docked and Ashley returned from the cabin as the guys were unloading.

"Hey guys how was the boat trip?" She asked.

"Not bad, Craig here got rocked on the wake board though Haha, how was lying down in the sun for hours. Sounded like tons of fun." Sean replied.

"She wouldn't know she's been puking for like the last hour. Are you ok girl?" Paige butted in.

"Yeah just a little too much last night I guess, tonight is going to be a sober night for me I think." Ashley admitted.

"I'll join you in that sober idea Ash, I think I finally know why I don't drink. Hangovers suck." Emma chimed in.

"Yeah well you best believe that we've already got the party started" Spinner said as he opened up the cooler on the dock and threw Sean another.

"Wanna shotgun?" Sean asked

"Duh!" Spin said as he poked a hole in the side of his, and passed the knife to Sean to do the same. The boys downed there beers and sunk them.

After awhile the sun had begun to set and the girls went inside to get changed into warmer clothes. The guys cleaned up the dock and headed back up to the cabin to start up the grill for dinner.

The group ate hamburgers and hotdogs and sat around and talked about how random it was that they ended up at this cabin and things of that sort. The girls helped clean up the guys put the remaining alcohol on the kitchen table.

"Ok our goal for tonight is to finish all of it" Spinner daringly ventured.

"Are you crazy dude, we'd be drunk for days." Craig commented.

"Yeah he's right Spin, maybe you guys should just drink a little bit and save the rest for next weekend or something I don't want anyone dying tonight." Emma pleaded.

"Yeah let's just have a few and have a chill night Spinner I've had my drunkenness fill for the weekend." Sean added.

"Screw you guys I'll finish it all if you guys aren't going to help, Craig? Paige? You in?"

"Fine" the said in unison.

"But I'm not going to be the only girl drinking and since Ashley is already pretty much passed out upstairs, Emma looks like you're going to have to take one for the team"

"Paige, I already said I didn't…" Emma was interrupted by Sean "It's ok, I'll take care of you, and you don't have to drink if you don't want to."

Feeling like the baby now that Sean had to step in for her she looked to Paige "Fine Paige, pour some shots." She looked back at Sean to see him put his drink down.

"If you're going to drink I'll be done for the night" He bargained.

"I don't care if you drink or not Sean, I just decided that I wanted to is all, I don't need you to take care of me." Emma tried to convince him. She didn't want to be the kind of girl that needed to be taken care of, she didn't want to seem naïve. But she was and she wasn't fooling Sean.

"I'm still not drinking, go ahead." He said as he went to the fridge to grab water.

"Pussy!" Spinner yelled after Sean "Don't worry Emma he'll come around. Alright everyone Cheers!" And with that everyone downed a shot minus Sean and passed out Ashley. Emma cringed and regretted her decision almost immediately, but she wanted to show Sean that she could handle it.

Sean sat and watched as Emma took shot after shot along side Paige. He didn't know why she was doing this, for a while he thought that she was doing this to impress him; somehow this is what she thought he liked to see in a girl. She was wrong, he wanted to stop her. He wanted to just sit and talk to her and kiss her with the influence of alcohol clouding everything, but he couldn't. He would just sit and let Emma prove some point that she probably didn't even know what it was; he would take care of her later.

Paige was impressed by the Emma was handling her alcohol. Yes the last two nights had been full of drinking, but tonight was different. It seemed like Emma was on a mission or something, Paige couldn't quite put a finger on it but she would keep an eye on her. As for now her focus was on Spinner, she was over him for sure but for some reason he was just pulling her towards him. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she definitely wanted to get him alone.

Craig watched the two girls take another shot. He thought to himself damn they are about to drink me under the table, screw this. He headed towards the bathroom; he was down for the count for all intensive purposes. Sean went after him to make sure he was alright, he gave him some water and some Tylenol and helped him upstairs. He placed up next to Ashley. Sean laughed to himself as he made his way downstairs, the passed out couple.

When Sean entered the kitchen Emma alone at the table pouring herself another shot. He looked around for Paige and Spinner and heard a door shut. He knew that that was going to be an issue in the morning. But he left them alone; they are free to make their own mistakes I guess he thought to himself.

Emma took the last shot out of the bottle. She was trashed. Sean could tell, but it was still early in the night. Maybe he could sober her up enough so they could talk. He got her some water and placed it in front of her.

"What slat fo?" Emma slurred.

"It's for you Emma, drink it" He said as he looked around for some bread.

"Theresnooo Alkyhall in this Seany, what were you thinking" She said as she giggle and started to look through the bottles on the table.

"Emma, no no no, here drink some water and look I got you some bread."

Emma took a sip of water and looked to Sean and spoke to him without slurring. "Sean, I'm not drunk trust me I haven't dranken that much."

"Yeah you have Emma I saw you" He pushed the water back in front of her.

"No Sean you didn't, I spit half of everything back into my chaser. See" She said as she dumped out her orange juice into the sink.

"What? Why?" Sean asked confused but somewhat relieved that she wasn't too drunk.

"I don't know, I think I liked the idea of getting trashed more than the actually getting of trashed. That and I'm not as scared to be around you when I'm drunk, as apparent of last night."

"Emma, you're scared to be around me? Are you serious?" Sean prodded.

"Not scared to be around you, just scared to…you know….mess around" Emma pushed out.

Sean didn't say anything, he wanted to tell her it didn't matter if they messed around or not but she wouldn't believe him. After all it was the reason he broke up with her in the first place.

"See, god I need more alcohol for even this conversation" She said as she reached for a full bottle.

Sean stopped her by grabbing her arm, he turned her towards him. "If I told you that I would wait forever to be with you would you believe me?" He asked.

"Sean? What are you talking abou…."

He leaned in and kissed her. He stood up and brought her with him cupping her face. He ran his tongue along her lip and she opened to give it access to her mouth. They kissed and Sean pulled her closer as she placed her hands on his hips. Sean pulled away slowly but staying close.

"That's all I'll ever need from you Emma" he said as he kissed her again. "Are you still scared?"

Emma looked up at him and shook her head and closed her eyes. Sean brought her into a hug and held her there. Emma never in her life thought that just a kiss could make all her worries go away. The alcohol was effectively gone due to the overwhelming kiss. She loved him.

Sean couldn't believe that he just said that, he meant every word but he never thought he'd be able to sum it up so easily and that she would actually understand. He loved her.

"Sean?" Emma said meekly as she pulled away and looked up at him. He looked back with an eager expression.

"I'm ready"

Sean couldn't believe his ears. He had wanted this so long that he forgot what it could be like if it actually happened.

"Emma, you don't need to do anything. We could just watch a mov…"

"Sean, I'm sure"

With that Sean smiled the biggest smile Emma had ever seen. He kissed her and Emma led him to the bedroom…

**Hey so this could get interesting hehe, will they or wont they? What do you think? Sorry if there were a few errors in the grammer and such I was typing fast. So thanks for the reviews keep them coming, and I'll see what I can do about the next chapter. ENJOY!**


	18. Lost the Control

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

Paige and Spinner found themselves in the same room they were in the night before when the Garrison fiasco had taken place.

"Well, looks like were alone" Spinner said.

"Thank you captain obvious" Paige shot back.

"Hey I don't have to take this" Spinner answered back sarcastically as he half heartedly turned towards the door. Paige stepped between the door and Spinner.

"Haha, you asked for it." Paige responded by pulling him closer by his belt.

Spinner wasted no time in leaning in to kiss her. Paige was surprised to have him make the first move but not against it. She didn't know why she was in the room, or even why she was with him. She was officially over him, she figured this was just a case of being horny; maybe it was his new haircut or something. Never the less she kissed back.

Spinner trapped her between the door and him as he locked it. He kept up the assault on her mouth, Paige tugged at his shirt. He stepped back and removed it revealing a new in-shape physique. Paige was pleased. They began kissing again, both were quite tipsy and as the made their way to the bed they tripped several times.

Paige felt the bed against the back of her legs and sat down. Spinner bent down to keep the kiss intact and laid her on her back. He then hovered over her and continued to kiss her.

They were both frantic; romance wasn't in the cards tonight. Paige ran her hands down his back as he slipped his hand down to undo her jeans.

"Are we really doing this?" Paige said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah why not?" Spinner said as he continued to remove her jeans.

"Spin, we barely did this when we were dating."

"Yeah well if you can give it up so easily to other guys you aren't dating then I shouldn't be any different" Spinner spit out and ran his hands up her sides. He was still hovering over her when she slapped him.

"Damnit Paige! I didn't mean it like that!" He rolled off the bed and stood up.

"Oh you didn't mean it, so you're telling me that wasn't an indirect way of calling me a Slut!"

"Paige calm the hell down" He stepped towards her.

"Spin I swear to god if you take one more step…"

"Whatever, I'm not the one who led us in here in the first place. Obviously I assumed something was going to happen."

"Not the point you just called me a slut!"

Spinner walked towards her to hold her wailing arms, he put them to her sides and let her yell and scream for a little while. She had calmed down when Spinner finally spoke again.

"You done?"

"Damnit Spinner get out!"

"No"

"What do you mean No, get the fuck out!" She pointed to the door.

"No, you know you don't want me to leave"

"Oh is that what you think" Paige got in his face. She was furious with him and it was quite the stare down before Paige gave in and kissed him. All things went out the door anger, frustration, sadness…everything. She was going to let it all out right now and leave it in this bedroom. Call it revenge call it whatever you want, it was on.

Spinner kissed back, feeling as if he'd won something unaware of Paige's inner motives. They were back on the bed in seconds. Paige's pants discarded and Spinners not far behind.

"Told you you didn't want me to leave" He kissed her neck frantically.

"Shut up" She responded as she kissed him. She removed his boxers in one stealth move. She was happy to feel that he was already hard, that meant less work for her. Spinner quickly checked to see if Paige was ready for him. He was thrilled that she was wet enough; instead of removing her panties he just pushed them aside and plunged into her.

Paige moaned and started to rock her hips as Spinner got up to speed. They both were doing it for the wrong reasons, this was all about the pleasure they could both get out of it, no emotion involved.

"Harder" Paige demanded and Spinner quickly complied.

They continued at that pace until Paige was hit by her orgasm causing Spinner to spill over his edge also. Both were breathless, Spinner rolled over and looked over at Paige who had her eyes closed still recovering.

"You can get out now." Paige said from behind her closed eyes.

"What?"

"Um, Thanks? It was great? Get out please" She said rolling over, throwing his boxers at him in the process.

Spinner got up and dressed quickly.

"Turn the light off when you leave"

"Bitch" was all he said as he exited the room.

Paige smiled to herself at her conquest; it was easier than she thought. But would she regret in the morning.

Spinner lay down on the couch and tried to get comfortable but couldn't because he couldn't get over the fact that Paige had just used him. He was always the one who was in control he couldn't handle the fact that he wasn't in control of this situation.

Paige was laying in bed thinking about whether or not she should have done what she just did when she heard noises coming from the other room, she couldn't tell if they were voices or just noises. Either way she knew it was Sean and Emma and she thought it was about damn time.

**Well well well lust wins out after all eh? Anyways Sean and Emma are up next I'll probably update soon so keep checkin' back and leave reviews they make me happy and update sooner. Thanks guys. Hope you liked it and weren't totally confused or anything.**


	19. It Was PerfectWasn't It

Emma led Sean into her bedroom. It was cozy and clean. The bed was made and there was a wood burning fireplace in the corner. Emma had lucked out in the picking of the rooms for the weekend. Sean locked the door behind them as they walked in.

The silence was a little awkward, but Sean thought that it was cute that she had no idea how to approach this situation. He gave her a quick reassuring kiss.

"Let's set the mood shall we" He said as he walked over to the fireplace to start it up.

Emma sat on the bed and watched Sean work. He was so sweet, should couldn't believe this was about to happen there was no backing out this time, she was going to do it. She was scared to death but there was no one else she would rather be with. It was going to be perfect.

Sean put a final log on a roaring fire, that should last a while he thought. He looked up at Emma who was watching him and smiled. He stood up brushed off his hands and walked towards her, Emma stood to meet him.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and ran them up her neck to cup her face. He brought her in for a tender kiss then stepped back and looked into her eyes. He was at a loss for words at the exact moment he needed them. He held her hands and backed up until he was against a wall, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his hands around her waist. Emma reached up and began to kiss him.

The two kissed against the wall for quite awhile. They were taking things slow, Emma was happy for that because she didn't think she would be able to handle it any faster. She wrapped her arms around Sean's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. Sean followed and began to gradually back up towards the bed.

Emma soon felt the bed behind her and slowly sat down breaking the kiss. She looked up at Sean who was removing his sweatshirt. He then leaned down and placed a hand on either side of Emma and continued kissing her little by little laying her down. Emma inched up the bed and tugged at the bottom of Sean's wife beater. They were now fully on the bed with Sean over her supporting himself with his arms. He knelt above her and removed his shirt.

Emma ran her hands over his defined abs and up over his newly sculpted chest. Sean watched her as she did this he was amazed at how sensual a curious touch could be. Emma reached his shoulders and pulled him down back over her. She ran her hands up and down his back as the kissed.

Sean lowered his head and placed wet kisses from her neck then to her jawline before returning to her mouth. The two were breathing hard and they hadn't even done anything yet.

Sean ran a hand down Emma's shirt reaching the bottom sliding it under her shirt all the while never breaking the kiss. He treated every step in this process as unexplored territory even though the events from the night before left little unexplored, he wanted this to be special for her.

He grazed his hand across her stomach and up her side stopping to cup one of her breasts through her bra for moment. He brought his hand back down to the bottom of her shirt and slowly inched it up revealing more and more skin as he went. Emma broke the kiss and made eye contact with Sean, she placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him.

Sean rolled off from on top of her and laid on his back. Emma rolled with him switched positions. She stradled his hips as she lifted her shirt over her head, she then reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Sean placed his on her shoulders removing the straps and eventually the bra. He sat up so that she he was in his lap and began kissing her collarbone.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as he was kissing her. Sean ran his hands up and down her soft back stopping at her hips. He grabbed her hips and helped her start to grind her hips into is lap. He groaned into her mouth and Emma kept it up. Sean could feel himself getting harder and harder, he couldn't take much more trapped in his jeans.

"Emma, your gonna need to help me out a little bit here" Sean whispered breathlessly.

Emma unwrapped her arms from around his neck and ran them down his chest while keeping the kiss intact. With one hand she grasped his growing erection through his jeans, squeezing it. That elicited a deep moan from Sean as his hands went to her hips again. Emma used her other hand to unbuckle and unbutton his jeans, slowly reaching in.

She felt his smooth hard cock and ground harder with her hips. "Is this good?" Emma said huskily into his ear. Emma increased the friction and Sean had to stop her or this would be over before it even started.

Sean didn't say anything he just kept kissing her. Eventually his hand found hers and squeezed it harder around his erect cock.

"Take off your pants" Sean told Emma. Emma got off Sean's lap and slowly but surely stripped off her pants in a teasing manner. Sean stood up to meet her, all she was left in now were her panties and they didn't last long as Sean pulled them down her legs.

"I think you're a little overdressed for this occasion" She said seductively as she nudged his already undone pants down and with them went his boxers. She stood in front of him in the firelight.

"God you're beautiful" he hissed right before going in for a deep kiss his hands running her bare backside and finding their way to her core. He applied pressure causing Emma to wrapped her hands around Sean for support and pressed against him harder.

Sean's hands left her sensitive and now wet pussy as he helped them find their way to the bed. Sean laid her down slowly and his hand roamed down Emma's chest kneading her breast for a moment before reaching between her legs to spread them wider. He continued to kiss her as he entered to fingers and started pumping slowly.

While he continued his ministrations he broke the kiss. Emma looked up at him and cupped his face "Sean, I want this.". Sean pushed harder with his fingers and Emma readily bucked her hips and whimpered. He leaned in and kissed her. "Are you sure?"

"Positive" she said as sure as ever.

With that Sean removed his fingers and situated himself where he needed to be, opening Emma's legs even further. "Go slow" was her only request. He watched her as he entered her slowly. Emma winced a little, Sean stilled for a moment so that she could adjust to his size.

He leaned down and began kissing her while gradually speeding up his thrusts. Emma soon started feeling the pleasure and began to rock her hips back and forth in rhythm with Sean.

Sean could feel himself getting close, he thrusted harder burying his head in the crook of Emma's neck. He reached down and started working on Emma's clit. The room was full of grunts and moans and the sound of a shaky bed. Emma was hit by her orgasm and screamed Sean's name, that was all it took for Sean to cum inside of her. The exhausted pair laid breathing heavily.

After Sean had regained his strength all he could do was kiss her again. Emma kissed back as he rolled over now side by side. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over them.

"I Love You" Emma blurted out between kisses.

Sean broke off the kiss completely and look at her. Emma was scared, she probably shouldn't have said it and now he was be weird about all of this. Sean couldn't believe his ears he was so happy.

"Emma, I…."

BANG! The door flew open, it was Paige. "YOU GUYS HURRY THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH CRAIG!"

**Well that was that ya'll. Trust me It'll get better. REVIEWS! (sorry it took so long)**


	20. I Love You, But

RECAP

"I Love You" Emma blurted out between kisses.

Sean broke off the kiss completely and looked at her. Emma was scared, she probably shouldn't have said it and now he was being weird about all of this. Sean couldn't believe his ears he was so happy.

"Emma, I…."

BANG! The door flew open, it was Paige. "YOU GUYS HURRY THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH CRAIG!"

**Disclaimer: I Own Not Damn Thing. Bummer.**

Paige exited the room and Emma and Sean scrambled for their clothes. They rushed out into the living room where Paige had gone. They entered looking all disheveled and worried to find Craig, Spinner and Paige on the floor laughing.

"Haha, you, Haha, should have, Haha seen your faces, HAHA!"

Sean's look of concern quickly turned to that of anger. He wanted to kill the three of them for ruining his and Emma's night.

Emma's face turned bright red. "Paige! You Suck!" she said as she retreated back into the bedroom.

Spinner and Craig were recovering from laughing. "WAY TO GO SEAN!" Spinner said putting his hand up for a high five. Sean just looked at him. Spinner got the hint "ooo, or not?" Spinner questioned.

"Shut the hell up Spinner, and Paige I locked that door how the hell did you open it!"

Paige still laughing managed to get out "the lock is broken dumbass".

"Well guys im glad you got a good laugh out of this, payback's a bitch." Sean said less angered and more amused, because now he could plot revenge. If not for his sake for Emma's.

He entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Emma was sitting in front of the still burning fire; Sean sat down next to her.

"Well it'll be a good story to tell your kids" Sean attempted at a joke. Emma cracked a smile but stayed locked to the fire. Sean looked at her to see a tear rolling down her cheek. It almost immediately broke his heart to see her cry. He didn't know what was wrong with him he was always the tough guy but Emma brought out the mushy side of him.

He brushed the tear away with his thumb and caressed her cheek. "Emma, what's wrong?"

She let out a half hearted laugh "I can't believe that just happened"

"uhhh…Which part?" Sean asked kind of confused.

Emma looked at him "Everything." She looked back at the fire.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Emma?"

"I don't know Sean. I mean it was amazing, really amazing…" She trailed off.

"It really, really was" Sean agreed. "Emma I didn't get a chance to say this in the moment because of Paige. But…" Emma looked at him. "I Love You Emma"

Emma couldn't do anything she couldn't determine what that meant for their relationship, he had always loved her she knew that but now it was different.

"But…" Sean started.

Emma eyes started watering at that exact word. "Emma I don't know if this could ever work…"

"Sean, don't" She said standing up turning her back towards him. Sean stood up with her and continued. "Emma you know it too, I know you do or you wouldn't have been in here regretting it all. That's what you were doing you don't have to hide it."

She turned around tears freely falling. "Oh, you're right Sean I willingly gave my virginity to you because I knew we could never work right! Obviously! That makes perfect sense. God, you bastard!" She screamed in his direction as she grabbed a sweatshirt from her bag and headed towards the door.

Sean ran after and got between her and the door. "Emma, that's not what I meant. Emma I want to be with you, I love you more than anything I would never want to hurt you, but I know that I have and I know that I will keep on hurting you. I can't do that. I just can't" He stepped and reached out to her.

"Don't touch me" She said backing up. "Sean, how could you do this? I can't even… ahhh move" Emma was heartbroken and so angry she could hit him. Sean didn't budge from his place between her and the door. "Sean, move!"

"No" He stood, bottom lip quivering. "Emma, I didn't want to do this to you!" His voice cracking.

"Oh really Sean, so why did you! Huh!" She pushed his chest hard so he backed into the door. "Come on Sean! Come on, tell me why you would go and FUCK ME! And then tell me you want to have nothing to do with me because you MIGHT end up hurting me! Please Sean; enlighten me on why you are such an asshole!" Emma had forgotten almost all emotion besides anger at this point.

Sean was near his breaking point, his eyes were watering and all he wanted to do was to hold her and make her happy. But he couldn't and even if he could he wouldn't know how to go about it at this point.

"Emma…" He managed. Emma slapped him and was trying to get him to move from the door. Sean wrapped his arms around her to stop her actions. Emma fought back but Sean was much stronger and she quickly ran out of energy and collapsed against him still crying. "Why Sean. Why" she sobbed against his chest.

Sean kissed the top of her head, and walked her towards the bed. Emma was exhausted she could barely walk towards the bed. Sean laid her down and pulled a blanket over her. "Sleep" he said brushing her hair behind her ear, she had already passed out. He kissed her cheek "I'm Sorry Emma".

Sean watched her sleep for a couple minutes before exiting the room. He entered the kitchen where Paige was sitting at the table with a pissed off look on her face. He glanced into the living room where Spinner and Craig had fallen asleep on couches.

"Sean how could you do that to her?" Paige asked genuinely confused.

"How could I do what?"

"It's funny how screaming voices carry through a thin door, I heard everything"

"Paige. I'm sorry but we all know it would never work."

"So why the hell would you tell her everything that you do, tricking her into thinking that you've changed, that you love her! Fuck Sean, you just had sex with her. She was a virgin Sean! How could you do it!"

"I don't need to hear this Paige, I thought I could handle it but obviously I can't. I love her more than anything and don't ever tell me I tricked her, I didn't lie to her once! But I want the best for her and I'm not it. Obviously as proven by my reaction to this little situation"

Paige shook her head in amazement at what he just said; she wanted to hit him so hard he would feel what Emma was feeling at that moment. She stood up and got in his face.

"You know what I think, I think you are just a coward who can't stand the thought of being happy. You're a selfish fucking coward who will break the heart of the girl he claims to love more than anything over and over again. Leave! You better be gone by the time she wakes up, you'll never hurt her again. Hope you're happy that you just lost the best thing that will ever happen to you" Paige exited the kitchen and went in to Emma's room to be there for her when she woke up. Sean held back the tears like the tough guy he thought he had to be.

Sean did as Paige told him; he packed up his things and wrote a letter to Emma. He left in her coat pocket. He placed his things in his trunk and looked back at the cabin. Paige was right he was a coward, he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. But he didn't know how to do the right thing, he never did, he got in his car and drove off into the dark morning hours.


	21. Monday

Sean drove through the night, the sun was coming up when he finally reached his apartment. He sat in his car and listened to some random song he'd never heard but it helped him think.

_I keep tellin myself this is the right thing to do  
I was wastin her time, waitin on dreams that just weren't comin true  
And this old highway seems to understand  
Leadin me on to somewhere that no one knows my name  
I got the window rolled down, I got the radio up  
I'm doin all that I can to get my mind off us_

What I need to do is turn this car around  
Drive as fast as I can til I see the lights of our hometown  
And run to her, take her in my arms  
Make her see how sorry I am, well that shouldn't be so hard  
But I drive on, and on, and on…

Sean thought about driving back but quickly knocked that idea out of the running of ideas. He finally got out of the car and into his apartment. He sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands. "I'm a Fucking idiot!" he said out loud to no one. Frustrated he leaned back and almost immediately fell asleep, after all he'd been awake all night.

When Emma woke up in the morning the light from the skylight burned her swollen eyes. She felt someone else in the bed she rolled over hoping to find Sean, maybe he changed his mind. Paige felt Emma stir and woke up to meet her.

"Hey Em, how ya feeling" Paige asked in a caring voice.

Emma somewhat disappointed that it wasn't Sean was also happy to see that her friend made sure she would be ok.

"Not so good, Sean and I got in a huge fight last night" Emma said rubbing her head. Visions of the night before came flooding back to her and a new set of tears were now forming.

"Don't worry I know, I told him to leave last night, he's gone you'll never have to deal with him again." Paige sympathized.

"I know Paige, but what if I want to deal with him. I love him Paige. I don't want to all he does is hurt me, but I can't stop. I can't stop" Emma began crying again.

"It's ok, it's ok. We'll figure it out. It'll be ok hun." Paige tried her best at comforting Emma, she stayed with her until Emma drifted back to sleep. Paige left the bedroom to begin picking up the cabin. It was still early and everyone was asleep but she wanted to get Emma out of here.

She found the letter Sean wrote to Emma and almost instinctively threw it in the trash, but she instead placed it on Emma's bag for her to find later. By the time everyone had woken up all that was left to do is get in the cars and leave. Paige had hooked up the boat and everything.

"Damn Paige in a hurry?" Craig asked sleepy eyed and Paige threw his shoes at him to pack.

"I just think it's time to leave, that's all"

Ashley came downstairs bag in hand. "Hey sorry I passed out so early, anything good happen while I was dead guys?"

"Oh man you missed the funniest thing…" Spinner was stopped by a death glare from Paige.

"Yeah it was quite a night, I'll fill you in later." Paige replied.

"Hey where's Sean and Emma at speaking of last night?" Spinner rudely commented.

"Sean is gone and im about to go wake Emma up. Guys load up the cars we'll stop to eat on our way back"

Paige entered the bedroom where Emma was half awake. "Hey hun it's time to get up, we're gonna head out in like twenty minutes, and Emma… Sean left you a letter. I put in on your bag. We'll be waiting outside k."

Emma was getting out of bed her eyes locked on the letter. "Ok I'll be out in a minute"

She got changed and brushed her teeth, she decided to scrub it and just chill in sweats and a tank top. She packed her things and made the bed, almost bursting into tears at the thought of went on it that bed just hours before.

She left the room bag in one hand, letter in the other. She had purposefully freshened up as to not look like hell had just ran over her twice. She walked out and acted normal. "Alright let's head out."

With that they locked up the cabin and finished throwing their stuff in the cars. Ashley and Spinner got into Craig's car leaving Emma and Paige left for Paige's car.

"Follow Us?" Craig asked as he drove up beside Paige.

"Yeah go for it" Paige watched Craig pull out and followed right behind.

They drove in silence for about half an hour before Paige spoke up.

"So did you read the letter?"

Emma looked down, she was clutching it like it was something she never wanted to lose.

"I don't know if I'm going to."

"Emma, why not? Maybe he had something to say that's actually worth listening to for once." Paige had meant what she said to Sean the night before about him being a coward and to stay away from her, but if it mean Emma had to be in this much pain she wanted them together. After all if Emma loved someone she had to see a good man in their somewhere.

"What could he possibly say, 'I'm Sorry' like he's said a hundred times before. I don't wanna hear it. I love him Paige, I LOVED him. I mean I…I…slept with him. I can't even begin to explain how much this hurts me Paige, I want to just kill him but no matter what he does I can't get over him I HATE IT!"

Paige didn't know what to say to comfort her, she was all out of advice, and even if she did have advice her luck with guys wasn't so hot either.

"Emma, I know it sucks. I heard your guys' argument last night I wanted to kill him for you. And as much as I hate to admit I know he loves you, I wish I could stand by what I told him last night I can't. You guys belong together. Just read the letter, it'll help I promise."

Emma looked at Paige, then to the letter and then out the window. She opened the letter up and glanced down then back up. Paige watched her willing her to just read it. Emma finally got the courage to read the first couple words.

_Emma, I know there is nothing I could ever do or say to let you forgive me for what I did last night…._

She looked back out the window and wiped a tear out from under her eye.

_I want you to know that I wouldn't trade what we shared for anything in this world. I love you Emma I mean that with all of my heart. I wish there was a way to do this without hurting you but i've realized that it's impossible, and it breaks my heart. I can't be with you. I don't deserve you, you and I both know this. Things like last night would just keep happening and you did nothing wrong. Paige was right I am a coward, I can't even imagine how happy we could be because I'm too scared of hurting you. I'll never be able to make you as happy as I want you to be. I wish that I could actually explain this in some way that made sense. I'll understand if you never forgive me, but know that I will always be there for you whether you know it or not. I Love You Emma Nelson._

_Love, Sean_

Emma resisted crumpling up the letter.

"Paige. Take me to Seans"

Paige sped up and passed Craig. They were on their way.

**Hey that was kinda lame and all but this story is winding down. Im thinking about a sequel and perhaps and whole new story. I have tons of ideas. Thank you everyone for all the reviews, keep them coming especially now! Let me know what you think about this and the idea of the stories. Don't worry there is still a little left in this story.**


	22. Prove It

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING  **

Paige made record time on the highway, even towing a boat she was speeding like crazy. Emma was sitting in the passenger seat contemplating what she would do when they finally arrived. She thought about it the entire way home and still had no idea by the time they turned on to Sean's street.

Paige stopped in front and looked over to Emma. "What are you gonna do?" Paige asked seriously concerned.

"Who knows" was the only answer she had. She got out of the car letter in hand, she reached the steps and called back. "Wait for me?" Paige responded with a smile and a nod.

Emma turned and headed up the steps, she reached his door and took a deep breath. She lifted her hand to knock on the door, she almost just turned and walked back to the car but for some reason her hand had a different idea as it hit the door. There was no answer and first but then she heard movement coming towards the door, she braced herself.

Sean answered the door in nothing but basketball shorts he had just gotten out of the shower. He looked at Emma and his heart dropped. "Emma…"

"Can I come in?"

Sean stepped aside and let her in closing the door behind her. The tension in the room felt like it had been building up for months but in all reality this biting tension was only a result of a few hours.

He noticed the letter in Emma's hands he wondered what she thought of it or if she even read it at all.

"Um… Can I get you something? Water or something?" Sean asked trying to be a good hostess but that wasn't what Emma was here for at all and all it was doing was adding to the awkwardness.

"Sean we need to talk."

"Emma, please you know how this is going to end."

"Let me rephrase that I need to talk to you need to listen, you owe me after all. Give this one thing Sean since you're obviously not man enough to give me anything else."

Sean opened his mouth to say something but stopped and got ready for what was about to come.

Emma had a million thoughts running through her head, she couldn't put them into sentences fast enough. She took yet another deep breathe in attempts to fight back the tears forming for the thousandth time since last night.

She finally just could handle it anymore. She looked up at Sean who was looking back at her with the eyes that could burn right through her, he has no idea the effect he has on her. She finally looked him right back in his eyes, she was pretty sure they had ever really locked eyes. At that exact moment Sean regretted the mistake he was making. Emma's eyes didn't lie they showed Sean how hurt she was but at the same time how much she needed him with her. Emma looked down at the ground then back up at him but not to his eyes.

"Why did you sleep with me?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Because it was what you wanted." Sean answered as he stepped toward her.

"You didn't want it?"

"Emma, I told you I would wait. I knew it would complicate things."

"Yeah well you also told me you loved me, it's hard to believe anything you say now."

"Emma, come on. You know how I feel"

Emma could see this becoming a repeat of the argument from the night before and that wasn't why she was here.

"I need you Sean, you can't do this to me. I know you're not the tough guy you are trying to be Sean, please. Be the guy I fell in love with, where did he go?" Emotion in her voice coming out more than ever.

Sean was trying his best to stick with his decision but the more she stood in front of him crying the more his tough guy force field was wearing down, he just wanted to make her happy. If he was with her they could both be happy. But right when he started thinking positively his original decision would come back to haunt him and his stubbornness was the thing that held him where he was.

If he was going to win this battle he had to pull out all the stops, if that meant making Emma hate him just so she would be better off in the end then that was how it had to be.

Emma continued. "Sean we can be happy, we were happy. Why can't you see that, why are you so scared of happiness Sean. Yes there will tough times but all relationships go through that. You want it just as bad as I do" Emma was trying to be calm, trying to approach the situation differently.

Sean looked to her "Emma that guy is gone, it's just me now and I can't give you what you want. That guy was just there to get his and get gone." He said not meaning it at all but hopefully it would make Emma think he did it for a different reason.

"I don't believe you. You can't even look at me when you say that. Fucking coward!" The calm approach was halted, there was just too much emotion. Emma got in his face, Sean looked past her as she screamed trying to keep his composure, he couldn't crack because once he did there would be no looking back.

"Prove it Sean"

He looked at her now. "Prove what"

"Kiss me, one last kiss and if you can still say you won't be with me then I'll leave and never look back."

Sean hesitated. Could he pull it off. Just go for it… were the last words that went through his mind before leaning in too kiss her.

He tried to get it over with by just kissing her hard and fast but Emma slowed him down and made it tender and slow. Emma had tears running down her cheeks and Sean could feel them against his. The kiss was mind blowing to Sean it meant so much more than a kiss, it was a revelation.

This kiss finally ended and Emma looked up at Sean who was speechless. His mind was the one racing now. Emma waited for a response and when she got none she retreated to the door. Sean watched her, he wanted to yell for her to come back but he was physically incapable of forming words at that moment.

Emma exited the room without one word, she'd been beaten in every sense of the word. She couldn't take it anymore, she broke down has she was running down the stairs back to Paige's car.

Paige was on the phone explaining the situation to Ashley when she looked out the window to see Emma walking towards the car tears streaming down her face. "Gotta Go Bye" Paige ended the conversation and got out of the car to meet Emma. She gave her a quick hug and told her to get in.

Sean had finally regained control of his thoughts, he immediately ran out the door to stop Emma. The only thing he was in time for was to see the dust behind Paige's car as they drove down the road. He ran back up the stairs to grab his keys so he could drive after them, barefoot and all. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he couldn't live without her.

**I have had a change of heart because after watching the last few episodes of the new season I think I can continue on with this story, as long as the loyal readers play along with characters who are gone in the show, but oh are they here in my story. (smiley face) I hope you guys agree. Reviews! (and thank you to all who have reviewed and given good feedback keep it comin!)**


	23. Im Sorry

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Sean burst through his apartment door to retrieve his keys; he looked everywhere before headed back out to his car thinking he might have left them in it. As he approached his car he was relieved to see them on the passenger seat. When he went to open the door he was aggravated when he realized he had just locked himself out of his car.

He looked down the road, the dust had settled now and Paige and Emma were long gone. They could have gone anywhere. Sean was certain that Emma would be home soon though and return to his apartment to get shoes for his long walk ahead.

Paige had pulled into Emma's driveway and Emma looked up at her empty house. She knew her parents were gone until tonight which was good because now she could clean herself up before being seen and obviously found out.

Paige looked over to her "Ok well I have to go drop off this damn boat." She said pissed off but changing her tone to caring "are you going to be ok?"

Emma appreciated Paige's concern but she wouldn't be ok for a while, she nodded her head and smiled a little. "I'll be ok, it'll just take time"

"Ok, well call me if you need anything. I meant it ok"

Emma got her bag out of the back, said thanks for everything and headed on into her house. She wanted to do everything in her power to keep her mind off of Sean; she started a load of laundry and hopped in the shower.

Sean was making good time, he didn't know if it was because he was in shape or the fact that he couldn't wait to see Emma again that he wasn't even tired from running two miles. He had half a mile left and he picked up his pace. He finally reached her street. He looked down in frozen in his tracks; he didn't know what his next move was going to be. Should he knock on the door? Just walk in? Walk away immediately? Without another thought his feet made up there own mind and started walking towards the front door. He knocked and waited. Maybe she's downstairs he thought. He knocked again, no answer. He noticed the water cooler she had brought up to the cabin was sitting in the driveway, which meant she was home. He walked around the side of the house, no cars. He decided he would knock on the window leading to the basement.

At this point he was getting worried; maybe she saw him walking up the street or something and has just decided it's not worth it anymore. Had he hurt her too much? He knocked on the window to the basement, no answer. "Emma!" he called out. Nothing. The window was unlocked; he got daring and opted to enter. He had nothing else to lose at this point. Just as he was jumping down from the ledge Emma was walking down the stairs in a towel from the shower.

She saw a figure out of the corner of her eye and screamed, she began to retreat back up the stairs until Sean called after her.

"Emma wait!"

She turn to see an out of breath and worried looking Sean, she clutched her towel.

"Sean? What the hell are you doing in my room?" He surprisingly was one of the last people she wanted to see at that moment. He had just broken her heart and she was for the lack of a better word pissed off that he thought he could just barge in and think that it was ok.

Sean didn't say anything he just walked up to her and kissed her. Emma instinctively resisted, but quickly knew what it meant. Sean kissed her deeply cupping her face, Emma kissed back. The kiss was broken when Sean spoke.

"I Love You" he kissed her again. "I thought I could move on and live without but I couldn't even make it a day." Another kiss. "I'm so sorry" his eyes looked teary, this time Emma kissed him.

"Sean, what does this mean for us?" Emma stepped back a little but there arms were wrapped around each other.

"I want to be with you Emma, I want to make you happy no matter how scared I am to be happy myself. That's what scared me, last night…" he trailed off when Emma let go and looked to the ground. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Last night was amazing, I can't even imagine how much courage it took for you to do that. I'll never take it for granted. I've never been so happy, I just couldn't handle it." He rambled on, trying to explain but knew he would never be able to. "I'm sorry."

Emma was silent for a moment just looking into his eyes. They looked more sincere than ever. "I love you Sean." They hugged and began kissing. The kiss deepened more than Emma intended it to, after all all she had on was a towel. She thought about stopping his advances but decided against when she realized this was what she had been waiting for.

Sean wrapped his hands in Emma's damp hair and kissed her hard, as if he was making up for lost years. Emma lifted Sean's shirt up as he kissed her. Sean stopped "Emma, this isn't what I came for. You don't have to prove anything to me"

In response Emma backed up one step and dropped the towel, leaving her naked and Sean in utter shock. All he could think of was how bad he wanted her, his noble intentions went out the window as he stepped to her and continued to kiss her as his hands ran up and down her body.

They backed up and ended up on Emma's bed, Sean had shed himself of his shorts and was now as bare as Emma. Sean began to tease Emma's clit and she moaned in response to his expert hands. She spread her legs and placed her hands on his hips as if to lead him to where she needed him most. "Emma, I don't have anything we shouldn't" he said breathlessly as he teased and kissed her. "Look in the drawer" Emma replied as she reached down to grasp his erection. Sean thrust into her hand on impulse and looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. Would Emma really have condoms in her night table? He leaned over and opened the drawer, sure enough a box of condoms were in plain sight unopened of course. He retrieved one and gave Emma a questioning look. He was treating this like it was the first time yet again.

Emma grabbed the condom, opened it and slipped it on him as he watched. He positioned himself perfectly and plunged into her. He started off slow but eventually sped up. "It's ok, faster" Emma requested and Sean quickly complied. He reached down to lift up one of Emma's legs slightly so he could thrust deeper, Emma moaned loudly in response. Hearing Emma call out his name pushed Sean over the edge, he pulled out and hurriedly replaced his member with three fingers and continued pumping. Emma's was rocking her hips back in forth when Sean finally got her to orgasm.

"Sean!" was the last thing she screamed before her temporary ecstasy. Sean watched her, he loved watching her. When she recovered Sean kissed her and pulled the comforter over them. He wrapped his arms around her as they drifted off the exhausted couple drifted off to sleep. Emma was in heaven he was holding her after making love, she knew he wasn't going anywhere. As she was losing consciousness she heard him whisper "I love you" and that was all she needed.

They slept through the entire afternoon until they were woken up by the front door shutting and the realization that Emma's parents had returned home.

"Hello! Anyone Home?" her mom called out.

Emma nudged Sean urgently, he sat up quickly.

"What? What's wrong?"

Emma placed a finger over her mouth in a Shh gesture and whispered "My parents are home…."

With that she heard the basement door open and someone starting down the stairs.

**Cliffhangers rule! So what did ya think! Come on they had to end up together duh! And I figured I'd make it interesting. In the next few chapters I'll focus on a few other characters and such, hopefully you'll enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and loyal readers you know who you are. Keep reviewing I love them and I'll update ASAP!**


	24. Almost Too Close

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**.

"Emma hun, You down here?" Her mom called out as she came down the stairs.

Emma went in to panic mode she jumped out of bed and grabbed her discarded towel off the ground and wrapped it around herself. She made frantic hand motions at Sean to hide somewhere. He scrambled off the bed and stood there naked looking for somewhere to hide and fast.

"Emma is that you" the voice was closer.

Sean quickly slid underneath the bed. Emma turned to see her mother finally reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh hi mom, how was the trip" Emma asked nonchalantly as she pretended to get ready for a shower.

"It was fine. What's going on?" Her mother responded suspiciously looking around the room.

"Nothing, just about to take a shower. I'll be up in a minute" she said innocently.

Spike walked over to her daughter and brushed her hair behind her ear. Emma looked up at her mother. "Something wrong?" Emma was getting nervous, Sean's clothes were in plain sight at the foot of her bed.

"No nothing wrong, just something different about you that's all" Spike smiled. Her daughter was growing up, little did she know.

Emma's stomach jumped into her throat, her mom was looking her like she knew everything and it scared the hell out of her. She calmed herself down enough to respond.

"Nope, just same ol' me"

"Ok well dinner will be ready soon so try and hurry up." She said as she turned to head up the stairs. Emma let out a sigh of relief when her mom disappeared from sight. "Oh and I wanna hear about your weekend, miss doesn't know how to call her parents!"

Emma heard the door shut and waited for Sean to come out from his hiding spot. Emma blushed when see saw Sean was still exposed. He just grinned a little and grabbed his clothes. He got dressed and sat on her bed to tie his shoes. Emma just watched him.

"That was close" Sean whispered as he got up and walked towards her.

"Yeah tell me about it, a little too close"

Sean smiled "it was totally worth it." Emma smiled back. "I should get going, and you should go take your shower" he laughed "good thinking by the way, that was a good cover story"

"Yeah Im glad you think so, Im surprised she even bought it."

"Well I'd buy anything if you were selling it to me in nothing but a towel." He joked and placed his hands on her hips.

"Hmm, I bet…" They kissed for a moment.

"Get going before this leads to trouble" Emma said pointing towards the window.

"Fine, Fine. I'll see you tomorrow" He replied not wanting to leave at all but knowing that he should.

"Goodnight Sean"

Sean stepped in and gave her a quick kiss. "Goodnight Emma"

With that Sean climbed out the window and walked into the night. Emma was in a daze for a moment before snapping back to reality, she took her second shower of the day and headed up for dinner. She couldn't stop smiling.

"So Emma how was the lake?" Snake asked

"It was fun, the weather was nice" Emma attempted to avoid details.

"The weather?"

"Yeah it was nice" Emma buried herself in her food. She finished quickly and asked to be excused, after Emma had left the room her parents discussed her unusual behavior.

"There is something going on Snake, I know it."

"With what?... Oh Emma. Im sure it's just some teenage girl thing."

"Maybe but my instinct is screaming at me that something happened this weekend."

"Well if anything worth knowing happened I'll find out about it, gossip travels fast even to teachers." He answered not worried at all but said it to put her at ease. She gave him and mean look.

"We don't need to spy on her, Im just saying I think something's up. It could be completely innocent but something none the less."

"I'm sure everything is fine, Emma is a good girl" Snake said taking the dishes to the sink.

"I hope so"

The next morning Sean arrived at school and looked for Emma everywhere. He had taken the time to do something with hair and even put on clothes his parents had sent them. He had dubbed them too preppy when he received them but felt the need to look good next to Emma.

He was waiting by her locker when he saw Paige approaching him. "Don't even start with me, you have nothing to say that I would listen too"

"What are you doing? Im pretty sure Emma doesn't want to see you, not after what you did. And don't even act like you can talk to me that way, Emma might put up with it but I sure as hell won't."

Sean just shook his head and looked up to see Emma walking down the hall towards them. Paige turned to see what he was looking at, when she saw Emma she turned back to Sean.

"Sean leave. You've done enough don't rub it in her face." Sean just ignored her and kept his eyes on Emma.

Emma finally approached the two "Morning Paige" she said smiling.

"Wow you look happy this morning" Paige stood back looking at the two of them.

"It could be because I am" She inched closer to Sean who place his hand on her back and gave Paige a 'Take that!' look.

"So you two….?" Paige asked pointing.

"Yes Paige, we are." Sean stated.

With that the bell rang Emma squeezed Sean's hand and walked off with Paige towards their classes.

"So… what the hell went down last night that makes you two like that now?" Paige asked bluntly.

Emma had a grin on her face. Paige caught on.

"Oh My God, are you serious"

"Paige shhhh" Emma looked around nervously. "This isn't broadcast news here Paige, and it wasn't like that. It's a long story but it was amazing and to top it all off we almost got caught sooo"

Paige was holding in her excitement. "I knew that boy wasn't as big of an asshole as he acted" Emma hit her in the arm. "Haha, don't worry your secret is safe with me"

"Thank you, and could you maybe make sure Craig and Spinner keep their mouths shut too, they are the only other people who even have a clue, but knowing Spinner this will be old news by lunch. And I dont want it to be news at all" Emma pleaded.

"Oh I think I can handle Spinner for ya, ok I have to go now if I am late to class again im screwed." Paige said as she turned to take off for class.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, she saw Manny walking into class she ran to catch up to her. She had to fill her in.

**Well, more to come. Reviews Reviews Reviews, believe it or not they make me type faster hehe. Thank you! Hope you enjoy it so far.**


	25. Day One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I've decided to bring Peter into the story, we need something to cause drama I suppose. Sorry if you don't agree but hey it's my story, and If you like it you'll still like it even if Peter is in it. (smiley face)**

"What?" was Manny's reaction to Emma's confession in class. The whole class turned and looked. "Uh…Marissa cheated on Ryan?" was Manny's attempt at a cover. The teacher went back to point something out on the board after giving them an annoyed look. Manny just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her discussion with Emma.

"Oh my god this is amazing. Well except the initial heartbreak stuff that sucks, but make-up sex… are you kidding me. You're my new hero!" Manny said in a much lower voice than before.

"Shhhh, it's not really my goal in life to have everyone in school now about this. Especially a certain teacher that can end social life indefinitely."

"Oh no problem, my lips are sealed. Wow, wow" Manny gushed. Emma blushed and attempted to pay attention but all she could think about was Sean.

It wasn't until lunch when Paige finally got a chance to talk to Spinner and Craig. It turned out that Craig had no idea in the first place so he didn't count. Spinner was a little bit tougher to get through to however.

"Hey Spin can I talk to you real quick." Paige said walking by the table he was sitting at. He got up and followed her. They turned the corner and stood in a pretty empty hall.

"What? You ready for round two?" Spinner said stepping towards her.

Paige placed a hand on his chest to stop him "Um, No. Eww." Spinner stepped down. "Yeah right, what do you want then?"

"Did you see if anything happened between Sean and Emma this weekend at all?"

"Well besides the fact that I know they fucked, I only SAW them make out during that lame spin the bottle game."

"Shit. Have you told anybody?" She asked worried.

"Not yet, it didn't seem that important. Go Sean, Emma got hot." Paige hit his shoulder.

"Well she did."

"Whatever. Can you just keep your mouth shut about the whole thing please, Emma doesn't want the world to hear about it, and the story you would tell would be vulgar and unecasary anyways. So please…keep it to yourself?"

"Depends on what's in it for me" He said grinning.

"Oh Come On. Just do this for me please, for Sean? Emma? Please Spin, Don't' be a jackass." Paige pleaded.

Spinner backed off "Fine, don't worry I wont say anything. But I do want to know what's going on with us. I mean we did… ya know"

"Oh you mean had sex? Yeah we did, it was fun thanks." Paige huffed as she started to walk away back towards the cafeteria.

"Whoa. Wait. That's it, I thought it could have at least meant a little more than that. I still like you Paige. You being a bitch to me isn't really gonna change that." He called after her.

Paige turned and walked back towards him. "Did it mean more to you?"

"Well yeah, until you kicked me out" he answered.

Paige got in his face "I don't believe you. Wanna know why? Because you lie. I was just going to let you get away with this weekend. I don't know chalk it up to be horny. But you're still trying to go on with the lie. I KNOW you cheated on me with that girl at the party and I KNOW you are still hooking up with her. So those lines you fed me after kicking Garrison out, bullshit. Thanks for playing though, better luck next time." Paige smiled in her victory over him and walked away. Spinner was dumbfounded, all this time he thought he was just getting away with it. He thought he was a player and now he finally found out he was just the one getting played.

"This isn't over Paige!" He yelled down the hall before punching a locker and heading back to finish his lunch.

Sean found Emma searching for something in her locker. He snuck up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, Emma leaned back into him. "Well hey there" She turned around to face him. The hall was empty and Sean leaned in for a kiss, Emma obliged.

"Hey" Sean said when they broke the kiss. Emma heard a door open and quickly stepped away from Sean and began looking in her locker again. Sean was confused and a little hurt, he looked up to see two people walking down the hall.

It was Mr. Simpson and some new kid that Sean had never seen before. Mr. Simpson looked at Sean a little suspiciously. "Hey Mr. Simpson" Sean said. "Hi, Sean. Emma?"

Emma looked over from her locker. "Oh hi" She smiled nervously.

"Um Emma, this is Peter he's new here and I was hoping you could show him around this afternoon after school?" Emma looked at Peter who was looking at her like a piece of meat. Sean chimed in. "I'll do it Mr. Simpson". Mr. Simpson looked at him "Thanks for the offer Sean but don't you have some detentions to serve this afternoon?"

"Oh yeah" Sean was defeated.

"Ok, So Emma?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem" Emma said not wanting to do it at all.

"Ok great well I guess Peter just meet Emma here after school then. All set. Thanks Em" With that the two guys left and turned down another hall.

Sean looked back at Emma. "What was that all about?"

"Yeah I know right, why didn't he ask Liberty or something. Isn't that like her job, that guy looks creepy." Emma replied finally finding the book she was looking for.

"That's not what I meant" Sean said.

"What?" Emma asked not understanding.

"Um, you heard a noise and you jumped back faster that I could say your name"

"Oh Sean, it was nothing. I didn't mean anything by it don't worry" Emma wanted to tell him that she didn't really want to make this thing public. Not because of her friends or the school but because of her parents and what they would do if they found out the extent of it, which they inevitably would if they school found out. They already didn't like Sean very much anyways. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Really, just got jumpy. That's all" Sean didn't buy it but he didn't really have a choice. He kissed her again. The bell rang. Emma let go again.

"I'll wait for you after detention?" Emma asked as she put her bag on. Sean nodded. She kissed his cheek and walked off to class with Manny.

Emma ran into Paige who let her know her secret was safe, at least for a while.

"Thanks, I was pretty much only worried about Spinner. Good work, haha"

"Yeah, No Problem. Our conversation had a much more interesting topic to him anyways" Paige responded.

"Oh Really…What?"

"Oh well we slept together at the cabin and everything and then he thought it meant more than it did. But he lied about cheating on me, Twice. And I found out he was still hooking up with the girl. So I called him on it, I win" Paige said almost sounding bitter.

"Who told you?"

"That's the funny part, Sean told me. Today. It was weird but it was the truth you should have seen Spinner's face. It was priceless."

Emma was relieved. "Yeah I bet"

Peter walked by the two girls. "Whoa who's the new hottie" Paige asked.

"His name is Peter I have to show him around after school" She said looking at him. He winked at her.

"Lucky, alright well I'm off I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Paige"

Emma walked down the hall and turned the corner, Peter was leaning on a locker when he saw her. He caught up to her. "So… I can't help but notice that you're absolutely gorgeous" He said.

Emma wasn't flattered at all, she was more annoyed. It was weird because any other days she'd probably be drooling at his feet and he seemed nice enough but she wasn't buying it today. Today she was with Sean. "Hmmm… Thanks. I couldn't help but notice how sure of yourself you are."

"Thanks it's a gift" he retorted without skipping a beat.

"I bet" Emma turned into her class leaving him in the hall.

This is going to suck she thought thinking about the tour she had to give creep boy in less than two hours.

**New chapter… What do ya think. Anyways I'll try and post a little more often, sorry for the wait. Reviews rule so keep them coming, Ideas, criticism, praise, anything is welcome. THANKS!**


	26. Halls, Malls, and Lies

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Ya'll.**

Emma stared at the clock, she wanted to school to be over more than anything. Until she realized she still had to do the tour before she could see Sean. She tried to think up ways to get out of it. Getting detention and running away were at the top of her list, but before she knew it the bell had rang and her chances of getting away now were slim to none.

She approached her locker slowly hoping Peter would just leave if she didn't show up. She looked up and saw Sean standing there waiting for her. She sighed in relief and walked up to him. "You are much better than who I was expecting" she smiled and went to open her locker.

"Are you actually going to go through with the whole tour thing. You can blow it off, I skip detention we can do something together." Sean suggested.

Emma looked at up him "That's sweet Sean, but you need to go to detention you don't need to get in anymore trouble. And it won't be that bad I'll just give him a shortened version or something. I'll wait for you outside, ok?"

Sean didn't really want to agree but who could argue with her "Mmk, see you in 45 minutes I guess" he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and headed off towards detention.

Emma stood at her locker for ten minutes, the halls were clearing out and she was about to just leave it wouldn't be her fault that Peter didn't show. Just as she thought she was free, Peter entered the hallway. He approached her "I knew you'd wait for me" he said arrogantly.

"Come on, let's get this over with" Emma started out down a hill with Peter right on her heels. Emma pointed out the library and the tech lab, the cafeteria and helped locate the classes he hadn't attended today. They finally reached the principals office the last stop on the Emma tour guide train.

"And here is the Principals office somewhere I bet you'll become all too familiar with" Emma ended.

"Yeah I already am, the principals my mom" Peter let out slightly annoyed.

"Even better" Emma smirked.

"Funny. But this tour isn't over" Peter led on.

"Um, yes it is I showed you everything. Even things that I didn't know were there."

"Liar, where is the girls locker room then?" Peter said stepping towards her.

"Next to the boys locker room" Emma quipped as she took a step backwards.

"mmm Hmm, and the make-out closet that every school has? Could you show me where that is, and maybe what's in it?" Peter inched closer.

"Yeah it's right behind the door with the word janitor on it, you should get used to the title, it fits you perfectly." Emma stood her ground.

"Oh, ouch. I see I'm dealing with a feisty one here."

"Are you done? I'm supposed to be meeting someone" Emma said annoyed.

"Oh Emma, I'm never done…" He effectively pinned her between him and a wall without her even noticing before it was too late.

"Peter Back Off Now"

"No thanks" He said with a grin on his face

From behind him he felt someone grab the neck of his shirt and yank him backwards. He was thrown up against a locker before he even knew what hit him. Sean held him there "She said back off" he gave a him another hard push before letting go and turning to Emma. "Let's go Emma" he held out his hand, she took it. "Stay the hell away from her dude, Im not kidding." Sean yelled to him as they walked towards the exit.

Peter laughed "This is far from over" he said to himself before picking up his bag and walking in the opposite direction.

Emma and Sean were walking towards his car. "What did that asshole say to you?" he asked as he opened the car door for her. He circled the car and got in, he looked at Emma waiting for answer. "Sean, that's just it he's an asshole. He just a pervert don't worry about it. He wasn't going to do anything he was just trying to get a reaction out of me and he didn't, he got one out of you instead." She answered and looked out her window.

Sean was silence realizing he probably handled it badly, he started up the car and they left the parking lot. "I'm sorry I pushed him but when I saw you two it didn't look like he wasn't going to do anything. See we've only been together for a day and I'm already screwing up. Im sorry" He stared straight ahead.

"Sean don't get me wrong I'm happy you shoved him up against the locker, he's a jackass. But you didn't need to is all I'm saying, besides it's kinda sweet you thought you needed to protect me. You didn't screw up at all, just think next time Sean. Please." She placed a hand on his thigh. He smiled "I think I can handle that."

They drove for awhile listening to music and just talking. "What time do you need to be home?" He asked. "In time for dinner? Like sevenish" She answered. Sean looked down at the clock in his dash board it was only 4:30. "Want to watch a movie or something?" he said turning onto his road. "Sounds good".

They parked and entered his apartment, they settled down to watch American Pie.

Across town Paige was shopping at the mall with some friends. They stopped at the food court for some pretzels and such. Paige wasn't hungry so she sat at the table and waited for the girls to get their food. She did some people watching and noticed Spinner walking towards her, she rolled her eyes at the mere thought of the conversation they were about to have.

"Hey Paige" Spinner greeted kindly, it caught her off guard a little bit.

"Can I help you Spinner?" Paige replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm glad I saw you um, do you wanna stop by my house a little later tonight? I have something for you." Spinner propositioned.

Paige was very suspicious "What is it?"

"Nothing special but I'm pretty sure you'll want it" He paused, Paige said nothing she just glared. "Come on, it'll take you like 5 minutes. Please?"

Paige hesitated and thought it over. It couldn't hurt. "Fine. I'll stop by. But don't try anything" she warned.

"Not a problem, come by around 8. See you then" Spinner left before Paige's friends returned. Paige was curious to see what this was all about but a little worried also.

American Pie had reached the Prom after-party portion and Sean and Emma had no idea. They were too busy NOT watching the movie. They had been making out since the "sex-pact" and were still going strong. They were interrupted by Emma's phone ringing. Sean continued to kiss her "Just let it ring." Emma kissed him "I can't that's my parents ringer" She reached for her phone and answered it, she sat up to talk. She was a little breathless and the fact the Sean was still kissing her neck didn't make it easier to sound normal.

"Hello?" Emma answered.

"Emma where are you?" her Mom questioned.

"I'm at Manny's. Is something wrong?" Sean looked at her confused on why she just lied. He continued to kiss her neck now sliding a hand up her shirt.

"Don't lie to me Emma, Manny called here looking for you" Emma swore she was having a heart attack right then and there. Sean continued.

"That's weird" Was all she could come up with. She stood up pushing Sean away. She put her hand on her forehead trying to think of some excuse. "What's wrong?" Sean whispered.

"Emma? Where are you?" Her mother demanded.

"I'm on my way home mom, see you in a couple minutes. I gotta go." Emma hung up and started to hyperventilate. Sean stood up and walked up to her. "You Ok?"

"Yeah, we gotta go though. Can you give me a ride?"

"Yeah of course, Em. Let's go"

**Another chapter done, more coming of course. I'm actually done with the next two but im gonna be mean and wait for reviews haha. So what do you think Spinner's surprise is? Will Emma get away with her lie? And Much more… thanks for the good stuff!**


	27. WARNING

**So I was reading through some of the stories on the Degrassi section. I don't mean to point fingers or anything but someone is definitely taking almost the exact same dialogue and some of the same ideas (but not as much) from this story. I looked to see if maybe they had it first and it was just a coincidence but I posted first and that's ridiculous. If people are gonna take things out of my writing I won't post anymore that's lame. Fess up, and I bet if you guys looked at a certain other Semma fanfic specifically in chapter 9. You'll see what I mean. Sorry ya'll.**


	28. Mix Tapes and Star Gazing

Disclaimer: I Own nothing. The song lyrics aren't mine either they are the artists.

Emma was reasonably scared to death about what her mom was going to do when she got home. She spent the entire ride trying to come up with an excuse that would work. The funny thing is that she totally would have gotten away with it if she hadn't said Manny's name. Now she was busted for lying and that was why she was so screwed. Sean turned onto her street and Emma motioned for him to pullover. Sean was getting tired of her acting like this was a big secret. He pulled over and locked the doors.

"Sean, I need to go. What are you doing?" Emma shot at Sean.

"Emma why can't I just drop you off at your house?"

"Sean, I just got caught lying to my mom. If she knows I was lying to hang out with a guy, let alone you it's not gonna be pretty."

"You just don't want people to know do you" Sean stated angrily and little bitter.

"To know what Sean?"

"About us, I mean you told Paige but then I find out you also asked her to deny everything to anyone that asks. Then you act weird in front of your Dad, then the whole thing with Peter. And now this. Maybe I was right in the first place"

"It's not like that Sean. Please I want to be with you more than anything it's just a little more complicated on my part that I thought It was going to be that's all." Emma said trying to explain.

"Yeah, whatever." Was all he said and unlocked the doors. Emma went to open the door but stopped.

"Sean?" He looked at her. "Come over tonight, midnight. Knock twice on my window" she said as he exited the car and was half way to her front door before he could respond. He smiled to himself and drove off.

Emma entered her house and tried to escape the wrath of her mom by sneaking down to her room. She thought she was safe until she saw her mom sitting on her bed with something in her hand.

"Hi Mom" Emma said cheerfully trying to act like nothing was wrong. Her mom stood up and crossed her arms. Emma could tell this wasn't going to be good.

Paige knocked on Spinners door. She came a little before 8 so that she could maybe get out of there quicker. Spinner answered the door with a big smile on his face "I was almost positive you weren't coming".

"Spinner it's not even eight yet"

"Still I had a feeling, but I'm glad you came. Come on in." He stepped a side and led her inside.

"It'll just be a second, let me grab my coat. Did you bring one or do you need to borrow a sweatshirt or something?" Spinner asked. Paige just looked at him more confused than ever. Spinner left the room and came back with an old soccer sweatshirt and handed it to her. He walked passed her and went outside, she followed. When they got outside Spinner walked towards the garage and pushed a code into the panel. The garage doors open and he walked in. Paige was standing on walkway when she saw Spinner back out in a brand new convertible. He stopped and front of her and got out of the car. "You coming?" He asked giddily, and reached his hand out to her. Paige hesitated for a moment but thought to herself 'just go for it', she took his hand and he walked her around to the car. He opened the door for her and everything. Before long they were driving away.

"Spinner where are we going?" Paige asked anxiously.

"Nowhere in particular, this is just my way of getting you somewhere you where you can't walk away." He pushed play on the cd player and out came Boys II Men – Water Runs Dry. Spinner began to sing along.

"_Now they can see the tears in our eyes  
But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts  
Well maybe that's a pain we can't hide  
'Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart  
Why do we hurt each other  
Why do we push love away…Let's don't wait till the water runs dry" _

He went on in a dreadful off pitch voice. Paige couldn't help but notice how corny this was, but for some reason it seemed all to cute. She missed this, just hanging out with Spinner and enjoying herself. She only let her guard down for a moment however, she remembered quickly that he had changed. She pushed the next button on the stereo. 50 Cent's 'Just a Lil' Bit' came on.

"Oh I see how it is, you just don't appreciate my amazing vocal skills"

"Haha, no those are superb." She said sarcastically "your choice in music however is completely random"

"Yeah, well I made it for tonight. Songs that remind me of you I guess." Spinner said quietly.

Paige thought it was sweet "Oh so I remind you of a black rapper from the Bronx then?"

"Haha, Just a lil' bit" He answered and changed the song. For every song they bantered on why he chose it. Among his selections were Kelly Clarkson "Low" in which he made sure Paige knew that he was the one that did something low, not her. Paige quickly changed it to avoid that conversation for the time being. "Over and Over" by Nelly was next.

"I love this song" Paige left the song on. "So for what brilliant reason did you choose this one?"

"Have even heard the lyrics to this song Paige? This is perfect for us, well me thinking of you atleast."

They sat in silence and listened to the song as Spinner drove around town.

_I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
and this chose I made keep playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)_

The song finished and Paige spoke up "It's sweet what your trying to do here Spinner, but it's not gonna work. You've changed, you are not the same guy I fell for" Spinner turned down the stereo.

"I'm not trying anything. I just want you to know how I feel, that I'm sorry. That I know that I messed up and that it can't be fixed. I just want you to see that I'm going to change. All I want from you is to be able to earn your respect that's all."

"Respect, Spinner that's asking a lot. Especially after what you've done to me"

"Im not asking for it right now obviously, I'm just asking for a break from the death glares and hatred. It would be good to see a friendly face at Degrassi every now and then, I want my friend back. I just need time to prove to you that I will do everything I can"

Paige sat quietly for a few stop signs. "You promise this isn't just another ploy to get me to let my guard down."

Spinner pulled over into the school's parking lot. "You won't believe me if I tell you, but yes I do promise. And I'll show you in time." He got out of the car grabbing a blanket from the backseat and rounding the car to open the door for Paige.

"Come on, like old times" He smiled and Paige got out and followed him to the soccer fields. He spread the blanket out, laid down on his back and looked up to the stars with his hands resting on his chest. Paige reluctantly joined him. She laid next to him and got more comfortable when Spinner started making small talk. They talked and pointed out made up constalations for the next hour, laughing and joking the entire time.

(Back at Emma's)

"Where were you tonight Emma?" her mom asked angrily. Emma didn't respond. Her mom asked again. "Where were you? And don't try to lie, I know when you lie"

Emma had no choice she had to tell her she was at Sean's. Maybe she could make it seem innocent. "I was at Sean's" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Sean's. I was at Sean's" Emma stated clearly. She was trembling.

"Oh Sean huh. Is that who this belongs too then?" Her mom held up the empty condom wrapper from the day before. Emma's stomach jumped into her throat and her eyes began to water.

**Hmm let's see where this goes. I decided to post these chapters just because well I like writing them, but seriously If I read other stories that are just a little TOO similar im done. And to my faithful readers and reviewers if you let me know if you do find something that would be good, just so I can ask the other author. Anyways thanks for the reviews…anyone interested in seeing what happens next? Well then leave REVIEWS! Haha thanks.**


	29. Don't Lie

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

Emma's mind was racing, she racked her brain for some type of explanation. "Where did you find that?"

"Well it's not like you tried to hide it, it was right next to your bed Emma."

"Well I don't know where it came from, I let Manny stay here one of the night we were gone. Maybe it's hers." Emma felt immediately guilty for placing the blame on her best friend, she just spoke before she thought.

"So you are telling me that this is Manny's?" Her mom asked not believing her for a second.

"I guess, that's the only thing I can think of" Emma voice was shaking. Her mom dropped her hands and with a matter of fact expression on her face went to Emma's bedside table and opened up the drawer. She pulled out the box of condoms and tossed them to Emma.

"Now tell me whose it was"

After this new found evidence Emma had no choice, she just stood there. "What are you like an investigator now, why did you look through my stuff!"

"Because I'm your mother and I have to look out for well being Emma. And this" she said again holding up the wrapper "is not it. You were with him this weekend, he was here yesterday when I came down to talk to you and you were with him this afternoon. You know it's wrong or you wouldn't have lied in the first place. So I'm going to ask you one more time, it would be a smart idea not to lie. Are you and Sean having sex?"

Emma just looked at her feet she was surprised by how fast her mom put all together. That was all the answer her mom needed. "Well, that's it then. Emma your grounded. You will not see Sean anymore. Do you understand!" Emma began to protest. "Give me your cell phone."

"Why!"

"Because I'm taking it away Emma." Emma threw her phone at her mom and walked passed her. "Go ahead with the attitude it's not going to change my mind."

"You can't stop me from seeing Sean." Emma turned around to face her mom with her arms crossed.

"Oh yes I can." She turned to go up the stairs.

Emma sat down on her bed, her world was essentially crumbling around her. She had just gotten the love of her life and now everything was standing in the way. She couldn't handle it. She laid down and cried her self to sleep for the second time in three nights.

(Paige and Spinner)

It had been awhile since Paige and Spinner had just hung out and had fun, no fighting or complaining. They were just talking and enjoying each others company. Paige looked at her watch it was getting late.

"I think it's time to go we do have school tomorrow"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

They got up and got in the car. They drove back in comfortable silence to Spinners house. He got out and walked her to her car, opening the door and everything.

"Thank you" Paige said.

"No problem, I love opening doors" He smiled.

"I meant for tonight, it was fun. We should do it again some time" She suggested.

"Plan on it."

They both kind of stood around waiting for the other person to say something. To Paige's surprise she felt herself wanting to kiss him, maybe he would get the hint. Spinner did.

"Goodnight Paige" He said as he turned to walk back towards his house. He had to keep to his word, he was going to show her that he had changed and kissing her would prove anything.

Paige's first reaction to Spinner not kissing her was hurt but it quickly turned to happy, maybe he was telling the truth she thought to herself. She shut the door and drove off. It was the beginning of something new, she was excited.

Emma woke up around 11pm she had just had a horrible dream. She dreamt that she told Sean she couldn't be with and he chose to get back at her in the worst way. She was sweating when she awoke it was that bad. She looked around, Sean was supposed to stop by at midnight. She couldn't wait the long she grabbed a coat and snuck out her window.

It took her around 20 minutes to get to Sean's. She knocked on the door, Sean opened the door surprised to see her.

"Em I was gonna leave in like 20 minutes, did I get the time wrong or something?" He said looking at a clock on the wall. Emma rubbed her eyes, Sean saw that something was wrong.

"Yeah, sorry I guess plans changed. Can I come in."

"Yeah, Come in." He said worried.

Emma walked passed him and sat on the couch with her head in her hands. Sean sat down next to her and started to rub her back.

"Em, What happened?"

Emma let out and pitiful laugh. "So…my mom found a condom wrapper next to my bed." Sean's heart started racing. He tried to remember if he left it out. "It was my fault I'm the one who just dropped it there."

"Does she know everything?"

Emma's eyes were watering already, she was starting to wonder when had become such a baby. She was always the one who never wanted to show weakness and in the last week she had cried more than she could remember. She nodded. Sean didn't know what he was going to do.

"I told her I was at your house, then she showed me the condom wrapper and I was an idiot and blamed in on Manny, so she went and got the box out of my drawer. So I got caught lying again. She asked me if we were having sex and I didn't say anything, then she grounded me and told me I wasn't allowed to see you anymore" She looked up at him. Sean didn't know what to say, he just kept rubbing her back. It couldn't be over, he wasn't even going to allow that as an option. There had to be a way around it, he just had to stay the level headed one for now.

"I didn't want them to know." She confessed.

"Know what?"

"About us. I didn't want them to know we were together."

Sean stopped rubbing her back. "Why?" he asked sounding hurt but trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry Sean, I just knew they wouldn't approve and they wouldn't let me see you. And now they know and I can't be without you and they are going to find a way to keep us apart. I know they will."

Sean pulled her to him by her shoulder and kissed her head. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home" he said standing up and grabbing a sweatshirt of the arm of the couch. Emma stood up.

"That's it, That's all you have to say. Sean they aren't going to let us be together."

"Yeah, well if you love me you won't let that happen." He grabbed his keys and opened the door. "Emma let's go."

Emma was irate. She couldn't believe that Sean seemed like he didn't even care and that he was pretty much blaming her for all of it. She got up and walked passed him. They made their way down the stairs, Sean went to the driver's side and Emma started walking down the road.

"Emma get in the car!" He called after her.

"I'll walk, Thanks for nothing though." She kept walking.

Sean shut his door and jogged to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm and swung her around. "Emma your not walking around here at night alone. Please let me give you a ride." She pushed past him.

"Emma what's your problem?" He asked.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Sean. I just walked all the way here to tell you that my mom KNOWS that we're having sex and that I'm not allowed to see you anymore and all you could do was tell me to go home."

Sean was getting annoyed. "Emma don't make me PUT you in the car."

"You can't make me do anything Sean, now let go of me."

"Do you want me to feed you lies that everything is ok? Because it's not, this is big deal Emma and we don't need to make it a bigger deal by them catching you sneaking out to my apartment! What did you want to happen tonight Emma!" He let go of her and walked back to his car. He got to the door and turned to face down the road to Emma "GET IN THE CAR!"

Emma hated it when he yelled at her, but he was right. She shouldn't have snuck out and went there she would undoubtedly get caught. She gave in and walked to the car, she got in and they drove in silence to her house.

Sean stopped a few houses down so her parents wouldn't here or see them. "I'm sorry I can't make it all better in an instant Emma, believe me I wish I could. I wish I could make you happy without all of this drama."

"Sean…"

"No. Listen to me please" Emma lowered her head. He lifted her chin up. "I love you, this will work I know it will. But you need to get inside and try to be civil with your mom right now. Pissing them off isn't going to help, trust me I know."

Emma nodded and smiled, feeling relieved now that she knew Sean was in it for the long haul no matter what. She mouthed thank you and Sean leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"And one more thing."

"What?" she asked.

"We shouldn't have sex anymore" he said and saw the expression on her face that she thought it was her fault. "Just to be safe, and we rushed way to fast into it and that's never been how I wanted it to be. Just no sex ok?." He added and she nodded. He kissed her one more time.

"Go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you"

"Night Sean" Emma opened up the door and stepped out.

She entered her room via window, she was lucky she didn't caught. She fell asleep almost immediately.

**Well that was that, still going strong I hope for the readers. More Paige and Spinner coming up along with Semma of course and well why not, Peter I suppose haha. REVIEWS biznatches! Thanks.**


	30. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I own nada.

(the manny and peter boobie tape never happened. Hehe)

Emma woke up the next morning, feeling more relaxed than she thought she would after the day before. She got ready for school and made her way upstairs for breakfast. She entered the room and was meant with cold glares from both of her elders. She remember what Sean said, she wasn't going to start any trouble.

"Good Morning" she said cheerfully and served herself a bowl of cereal. They all ate in silence, Emma finished and placed her bowl in the sink and they watched her. She went downstairs to retrieve her bag and emerged once again.

"Bye!" She called as she shut the door behind her. She made it about a block before she Sean pulled up behind her and honked. She jumped at first but turned to see that it was Sean and smiled. She got in.

"Good morning" He said as she got in the car.

"Morning" She said back as she kissed his cheek. "So is this going to be an everyday occasion, because I'm not gonna lie…I won't complain"

Sean laughed "Only if you REALLY want it to be" he teased.

They pulled in the school parking lot and walked in together. "So…how do we want to handle this." Sean asked her referring to them acting like a couple or not. Emma knew they couldn't hide and frankly she hated hiding it, and if her parents were going to get used to it she had to first. She leaned in to give him a gentle kiss, pretty much in front of the entire school. He smiled and grabbed a hold of her hand and they walked down the hall.

Paige saw the public display of affection and _It's about damn time_ she thought to herself. Spinner made his way up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around. "Hey!" she said excitedly, more than intended.

"Well, hey" he laughed at her random excitement. "I just wondering if you did the math homework, I didn't really have time last night."

"Hmmm, and you said you were changing. I see how it is" she joked and handed him the piece of paper.

"Thanks I'll get it right back to you" he walked away. Paige wasn't sure how well she was going to handle Spinner's hard to get act. That what this was after all, you always want what you can't have and Spinner saying "he wasn't interested" put him in the can't have category. But wow she wanted him, and she hated herself for it. _Two can play that game. _She shut her locker and walked to class.

Manny and Emma had been talking at break about Emma's whole ordeal the day before. Manny laughed and applauded, she was still ecstatic that Emma had finally got some that she almost neglected the fact the she totally got caught.

"So what are you guys going to do now?"

"We aren't going to have sex anymore that just caused problems and a lot of them. We are just going to try and ease my parents into I think. I'm not really sure but I do know that can't make me stop seeing him."

"You go girl! Well I need to get to class let me know if you need me to sweet talk Mr. Simpson for Sean and outside source is always good."

Craig was sitting at a table with Spinner during lunch listening to some story he had no interest in, but he was trying this new thing called giving Spinner a chance. Paige walked up and said hello to both of them.

"Craig, Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. Craig looked at her a little confused but got up and followed her.

"What's Up?" he asked still in plain view of Spinner.

"Absolutely nothing but Im playing this little game with Spinner called 'let's frustrate the hell out of each other' so I stole you and now you have to act like I just told you something important then look like your trying to comfort me. Not a lot, I don't want you to get in any trouble but enough for him to notice and ask me about it later and then I play it off like it was nothing." She took a deep breath after her ramble and smiled.

"You are crazy, but I don't want to listen to him and his random stories anymore so I'll go along I guess." Long pause. "Now?"

"Oh yeah, let's go" Paige started making outstanding hand gestures and put a stressed out and worried expression on her face. "Hug me" she whispered.

Craig hugged her "Don't worry Paige everything will be alright" he said in a monotone voice. Paige snuck a peek at Spinner whose eyes were locked on them. She stepped back. "Perfect" she gave an evil grin that Spinner couldn't. "Now for my dramatic exit" she put her hand on her head and sulked out of the cafeteria.

When Craig returned to the table Spinner asked him about what had just happened.

"What was that all about?" He asked trying not to sound too interested.

Craig tried not to laugh, he was surprised how well Paige's plan was working. "I'm not sure she was panicking I could barely tell what she was saying. Then she left."

Spinner was worried, he would try and found out later.

---

After school Sean waited by Emma's locker for her when she got there they kissed momentarily followed by Emma throwing her stuff in the locker. They turned to walk down the hall when they were confronted by Mr. Simpson.

"Emma, I believe your mother gave you strict instructions regarding Sean. What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving school, I'll probably go to his place and do some homework and be home for dinner. Completely innocent, I'm just spending time with my BOYFRIEND." Emma said as she brushed passed him.

"Emma WE WILL talk about this when you get home." He called after her.

"I thought were going to try and ease them into it?" Sean said holding her hand and walking towards his car.

"Yeah, well I don't want to ease myself into it so why should they get to be eased into it."

"I just don't want this to escalate into something huge is all." He admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want to cause problems with your family" he opened the car door for her.

"I can handle them Sean, now let's drop this subject please."

He nodded and she kissed him. They got in the car and left for his apartment.

Paige walked out behind Sean and Emma and was now getting into her car.

"Hey!" she heard someone call out from behind her. She turned to see Spinner. _Game on._

"Hey" she said as he approached her.

"What was wrong today in the cafeteria? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh that…yeah I'm fine don't worry about it. No biggie" She said on purpose very unconvincingly.

"Nice try Paige, what's wrong?"

"I told you nothing. I'm fine." This time a little more convincing.

"Alright, well here is that math homework. Thanks for letting me borrow it. Call me if you need anything ok." He smiled and walked away.

Paige was shocked she expected to the 20 questions, instead he trusted her and was sweet about it. She hated him for letting her begin to fall for him again. 'Damn' she thought to her self and drove off.

**Sorry I know it way ridiculously short and pretty pointles, trust me. But my computer crashed and pretty much screwed me over. Anyways I feel like this story is going way way slow so if the next few chapters seem a little out of nowhere It's cuz I got bored with all the little details and the building up of situations. So im pretty much just gonna jump into the good stuff we all know that's why you're here anyways woo hoo! Haha I'll try and get another chapter up tonight, no promises but that's my plan. Thanks for hanging in there and seriously tell me if you agree with the slowness and want more ACTION! Haha, thanks everyone.**


	31. New and Scary

**Disclaimer: I own Jack Sh-t.**

As Paige was driving to home she all of a sudden had this weird need to see Spinner, she took a minor detour to drive by his house. She sure as hell wasn't going to go knock on the door or anything but maybe he would be out in his yard or something. She could just drive by and act like she was going somewhere that was completely not his house.

She sped up and turned onto his street, she could see his house. She slowed down a little and looked up. She didn't see any cars or anything, she slowed down even more too take a closer look only to notice a car in her rear view mirror she sped up and turned to take a another trip around the block. The car followed her around the block and Paige was starting to get pissed off so she pulled over to the side of the street. The car from behind pulled up beside her Paige tried to avoid eye contact from her stalker. The car honked and Paige looked up it to see that it was Spinner. Paige blushed and decided should would have liked it a lot better if it was stalker instead. She tried to drive away but noticed that she was blocked in, she stared out the window embarrassed.

Spinner stepped out of his and walked up to her driver's side. Paige put a tight grin on her face and rolled down her window.

"Hey Paige, ya lost?" Spinner asked.

"Noo…." Paige paused for an excuse. "Just going for a drive, it relaxes me" was what came out.

"Hmmm, I bet." Spinner wasn't buying it, he found it cute though. "Well since you're here anyways, wanna help me with my history homework for a little while"

_YES! _Paige screamed in her mind, anything to be close to him. Wait what was she thinking she was supposed to be the one playing him and she's falling for him, what?

"I guess I could but not for very long" She played it cool, but her mind was racing.

"Ok, cool just park behind me" He got back in his car and drove into his driveway.

Paige stepped out of her car and followed Spinner inside, she felt nervous. She didn't know why, she was never nervous around him. To put things in perspective they had sex less than 4 days ago but for some reason it felt like they had never kissed, it was different. New.

"You want something to drink" He asked as he pulled a Gatorade out of the fridge.

"No, im fine thanks" She looked around the empty house "Where are your parents?"

"This week, who knows. Maybe work maybe New York they've been weird lately." He walked past her into the kitchen and laid his books out. "Have a seat"

Paige sat down next to him and for the next hour and half actually helped him write his history paper. The occasional flirting happened but it was never initiated by him, always her and even then he kept the touching to a minimal, he never used to be like that. This made Paige want him even more, it was driving her crazy.

"Done, that was easier than I thought" He stated.

"You're welcome" Paige stated back.

"Yeah thanks, oh didn't you need to get somewhere. You said you couldn't stay very long."

Paige remembered saying it and now she regretted it, she was loving just hanging out with him. But she couldn't just act like she never said it.

"Oh yeah, I should get going." She picked up her things.

"I'll walk you out." He said as he led her to her car. He opened the door for her.

"Oh all gentlemen like, I see." She joked.

"I told you I was changing my ways." He smiled.

"Oh, I've noticed." She got in the car.

"Bye Paige" he said through the window.

"Bye Spin" she drove away and he watched her all the way down the street. He wanted to be with her so bad but he couldn't until he got his act together that wouldn't be fair to her.

Sean and Emma sat on opposite side of his couch and looked down at their untouched homework.

"Sean what's wrong?" Emma asked to break the awkward silence. She didn't know how it got so silent or awkward.

Sean look at her " Nothing, Im just spacing out. Is something wrong with you?"

"Nope" she replied and it went back to silence. Emma's phone rang, it was Snake.

"Hello" she answered.

"Emma, your mother and I are going to go out to dinner. I got a babysitter, but please be home by 8 I don't know how much experience the babysitter has." Snake requested.

Emma was surprised he wasn't calling to yell at her and tell her to babysit. "8 sounds fine Snake, have a good time at dinner."

They hung up. Emma felt as if this might be a trap, but they weren't screaming at her about Sean so being home at 8 was fine with her.

"What was that all about?" Sean asked.

"I have to be home at 8" Emma replied.

"That's it?"

"Yep that's it."

Sean and Emma went back to their silence. Sean couldn't handle it anymore.

"What is with us, why are we sitting here in silence and three feet away from each other?" He asked frustrated.

"I don't know Sean" she got up and put her things in bag and walked into the kitchen. He got up and followed her.

"That's all you have to say, that you don't know. Two days ago we couldn't keep our hands of each other and now we can't even have a conversation." He vented.

"You're the one that said no sex Sean, not me"

"It's not even about that, I didn't want a relationship based on sex in the first place. Appearantly that's all it was to you because as soon as I said that you started acting weird."

"I didn't say it was about that either. I'm sorry my head is just elsewhere right now. Trust me not having sex is definitely fine with me. I wasn't ready to have sex and I did, twice. I think that's why I didn't want to lose you. Because if I lost you, you would just walk away with something that meant so much to me."

"Emma if you didn't want to have sex why did you?"

"Because I knew it was what you wanted."

"It's what every WANTS Emma, but they don't need it. I didn't need it, I care too much about you to ever make you do something you didn't want to to."

"Well if we didn't have sex we wouldn't be where we are now"

"What, confused and awkward. I could live without that Emma" He stepped towards her. She crossed her arms.

"I still would have lost you" She looked at him. "Sex got you, and sex kept you"

"You are so wrong Emma. You're not going to lose me. I love you. I knew that we shouldn't have had sex, it might've sounded like something you wanted to do at the time, but I knew once it all set in you would think of it completely different. Which is what you're doing right now, and it's why I said that we aren't going to have sex again."

Emma wasn't being comforted like she thought she would be by the words Sean was telling her. But she knew she loved him, didn't she. The more she thought about the more she thought she loved him but she wasn't in love with him. She couldn't let him go through that, she would put on a happy face until she figured it all out. It was the least she could do for him. After all she was confused who knows maybe this was what head over heels in love felt like and she just didn't know how to handle it.

"Thank you" She stepped towards him and he pulled her into a hug. He kissed her forhead. "Anytime"

The couple watched a movie and had something to eat before Sean dropped Emma off at her house at 8.

"Night Emma" he kissed her.

Emma kissed him back, yup she was in love she didn't know why she ever doubted it. Confusion was a bitch. They broke the kiss.

"Night Sean."

She entered her house and Sean drove away. Emma walked into her living room to find the babysitter sitting on the couch with a movie on and her little brother playing with his toys on the floor in front of the couch.

The babysitter looked up to Emma's shocked face. "Hey Emma."

"Peter…..?"

**Bam take that! It's gonna get good. Hopefully my writing will just work out. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	32. Wants

**Disclaimer: I own negative of this. (warning sensitive topics are on their way I feel)**

"Night Sean."

She entered her house and Sean drove away. Emma walked into her living room to find the babysitter sitting on the couch with a movie on and her little brother playing with his toys on the floor in front of the couch.

The babysitter looked up to Emma's shocked face. "Hey Emma."

"Peter…..?"

Emma looked around hoping to find hidden camera's because she was sure she was on Scare Tactics or something. When she found no cameras she looked back to Peter.

"Um…What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I'm babysitting. Obviously." He pointed to Jack.

"Well that's great, you can leave now."

"Hmm, not going to happen. I have strict instructions to remain in this house until your mother and Snake return."

Emma caught on, Peter wasn't babysitting Jack. Well he was but he was here to make sure Sean didn't come over how did she not see that coming.

"I think I can handle them, thanks though." She went and picked Jack up to get him ready for bed. She pointed to the door.

"You can show yourself out." She walked up the stairs. She put her little brother in his pajamas and set in bed. She waited till he fell asleep to go back downstairs. She turned to enter the living room to find Peter still watching the movie. She put a disgusted look on her face. Peter tapped the seat next to him suggesting that she sit down next to him.

Emma crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Peter this isn't a game, you need to leave."

"I told you I have _Strict_ instructions" He grinned and got a little more comfortable.

Emma didn't want to put up with it she left the room and called Sean from her cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sean, can you come back to my house."

"Yeah of course, is something wrong?"

"Yeah the babysitter….is Peter. Snake told him to stay here until…" The phone clicked Sean had hung up and left for Emma's house. "Hello?...Hello?" Emma hung her phone up and went back into the living room.

"Peter ok you have about five minutes to get out before your thrown out" Emma demanded.

"Emma I had a feeling you liked it rough." He laughed as he got up from his spot on the couch and approached her.

"I'm serious Sean is on his way over here and this time I won't pull him away" she backed up until she hit the wall. Peter was still walking towards her.

"Oh he wont be a problem" Peter turned and went to the front door to lock it, and continued on to lock the rest rather quickly. Emma realized what he was doing and made her way to the door to unlock it but Peter intercepted her.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked getting a little scared and slightly pissed off.

"Nothing I was just told that Sean wasn't allowed in the house, I'm just doing my job." He backed her into another wall.

"Peter, please leave" Emma voice was getting a little more frantic. She attempted to push him away. Peter caught her wrists in his hands and pinned them above Emma's head against the wall. He secured them with one hand and let his other hand roam. Emma heard a car door shut, something she didn't think Peter had noticed. She wanted to fight back but Peter had firm grip on her hands and was too close to kick.

His other hand found itss way to her hip and let it rest there. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Is that what you really want?" and kissed her neck. Emma jerked her head away and tears were beginning to form. She nodded her head.

Peter removed his hand from her hip. "Fine, if that's the way you want it." He teased and pushed against her roughly and said huskily "if you mention this to anyone especially Sean" he kissed her quick and forceful "next time I wont ask you what _You_ want." He released her and grabbed his coat quickly. He walked towards the front door, he unlocked and opened it to find Sean walking up the stairs towards him. He wasn't surprised at all.

"Night Sean" Peter said nonchalantly and smiled as he walked down the stairs passed him and towards his car.

Sean turned to watch him kind of caught of guard. He look inside past the door and found Emma sitting against the wall she was just threatened again. She was fighting back the tears she was not about to let Sean know what happened.

Sean entered the house and helped Emma up off the floor. He just hugged her. He didn't need to ask questions he knew he just needed to be there for her."Don't' worry I'm here now." She buried her head into his chest. He would deal with Peter later.

Paige had been sitting at her computer screen for the last hour and all she had written was "Economy is important because…" It wasn't that she didn't know what to write it was more of a concentration issue. She couldn't take it anymore she grabbed her keys and headed for her car.

She pulled up in front of Spinner's house she saw only one light on. Atleast someone was home. She sat in her car for a couple of minutes, she started her engine three times to leave before she finally talked her self into ringing the doorbell.

She made her way up the stairs and rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps and contemplated running away, but her feet weren't listening to her head. Spinner opened the door, he was dressed in sweatpants and a soccer t-shirt but Paige couldn't remember a time that he ever looked better.

"Paige?" Spinner was surprised to see her at his door.

"Hi Spin. Uhhh…did I?...ummm" Paige stuttered trying to come up with an excuse to why she was at his house at 9pm. She was mad at herself for not thinking of an excuse before.

Spinner laughed "Come on in". Paige walked pass him and Spinner shut the door.

"Is there a reason for this surprise visit?" he said picking up some socks off the floor.

Paige blushed a little. "to be honest, no. I just wanted to see you."

"Well you don't hear that everyday" Spinner commented.

"I'm sorry. I just…yeah I'm an idiot. I'll go. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She forced a smile and walked towards to the door.

"Hey, wait!" he caught up to her as she walked out to her car. She stopped at her door, and Spinner came up to her. He leaned in to open the door for her but PAige misjudged his move and got in kiss position. Spinner wanted to kiss her more than he thought he could even want too, but instead he just smiled and dangled her keys in front of her.

"You can't go very far without these" he teased.

Paige who was now bright red took the keys from his hands. "Thanks" she turned around to get in the car.

"Hey Paige." She turned to look at him.

"Come by anytime" he grinned.

Paige just smiled and drove off. She can't remember a time that she had ever been so embarrassed. It was worth every second.

Spinner watched her drive down the street and retreated back to his house. He would go for her, it just wasn't the time. Soon though, Soon.

**Ok I promise I'll make it as interesting as possible for the next couple chapters, just for a warning though (peter and emma) isn't over, I feel like it might get worse just because I haven't written something like that before. I wanna see if can do it, tastefully but good ya know. Anyways hope you enjoyed…. MORE SOON! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS. They definitely make me write faster I swear. Haha thanks.**


	33. Suprise Suprise

**Disclaimer: NADA BIOTCHES!**

Sean led Emma to the living room and sat down with her on the couch. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

"Nothing" she lied. "I just can't stand him, he says things that just get under my skin." She forced out a smile, but she was still trembling. Sean was hesitant to believe her but he didn't want to argue. He just kissed her forehead.

"Do you need me to stay, it's getting late?"

Emma looked up at him "Is that ok?" she asked referring to him staying.

"I'll stay as long as you need me too, but what about your parents?"

"Screw them, they left me with 'him'. I just want to feel safe" she admitted.

"Safe?" Sean asked wondering if more happened than she let on in the beginning.

"yeah safe" she said half-yawning. She gave him a quick kiss before snuggling up to him. She put her head on his chest and brought her legs onto the couch. Sean leaned back in to the corner of the couch and let Emma drift off to sleep, he put his arm around her and watched the rest of the movie that was playing.

The movie ended and still no sign of Snake or her mother but Sean had to get home, he felt guilty leaving Emma but he had too, he was actually pretty scared of what her parents might do if they found them like this. He slipped out from under her and grabbed a blanked off the back of the couch to cover her with. Emma stretched out and curled up with the blanket. She looked so cute. Sean leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I love you". With that Sean locked up and headed home.

Emma woke up to Snake talking to her.

"Emma where did Peter go?"

Emma got up off the couch and headed towards her room. She took note that Sean wasn't there but she was covered up and comfy, prior to Snake talking to her of course.

"I don't know, hell?" She answered and she walked passed him.

"Emma?"

"What that's where he belongs" She stomped off and went to her room to fall right back to sleep. Later Emma woke up to someone standing at the foot of her bed. She saw a male figure too short to be Snake, too tall to be Sean. She sat up quickly as the figure walked to the side of the bed. Emma wanted to scream but nothing came out, she scrambled to get off the bed but her efforts were stopped by him.

"I told you there would be a next time" he said in her ear, the voice she recognized to be Peter's. He pushed her back down on the bed and pinned her under him. He held her hands above her head with one hand and placed the other over her mouth.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Play along or it's just going to hurt even more. I'll make sure of it." He hissed out. He ground his hips into her and grasped her wrists even tighter.

"What's it gonna be" He removed his hand from her mouth and trailed it down her side, not being gentle at all. He ground into her even harder "answer me!".

Emma had tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded yes, she didn't want to make this worse than it was already going to be.

"Good choice" he snapped as he lifted himself off of her to undo his pants. When he freed him self he leaned down to kiss her, in response Emma turned her head.

"Kiss me!" he screamed but in a whisper. Emma gave in she had no more fight in her and kissed him back.

Emma heard her cell phone ringing and shot out of bed surprised to see that Peter was no where in sight, it was all just a dream. She was covered in sweat and was breathing hard, she answered her phone. She answered to hear nothing, no dial tone or anything. The phone hadn't even rang.

Emma was going crazy she couldn't handle it. She would tell Sean what happened so he would take care of Peter, Emma couldn't live in this fear that was causing way too real nightmares. Emma laid back down in bed but couldn't fall back to sleep so she stared at the dark ceiling until she could start getting ready for school.

She had bags under her eyes as she ate breakfast and they got bigger by the time she stepped outside to head to school. She was happily surprised to see Sean waiting in his car at the end of her driveway. She smiled and walked towards the car to get in.

"You just made my day" she said as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the seat.

"Well that's always good. Tired?" he asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"You have no idea." She opened her eyes and looked at Sean. "Hey um can I stay at your place tonight?"

Sean was a little shocked "Emma I don't mean to sound like the complete opposite of what I would normally say but we shouldn't. I don't want to piss off your parents even more."

"Sean please I just need to talk to you and sleep some place that I feel safe." Her eyes close and resting again.

"That's the second time that you've said you need to feel safe, what's going on?"

"Sean please, tonight?."

Sean reluctantly gave in he didn't know what was wrong with him he should jumping at the chance to have Emma sleep in his bed. "Emma you know I'm not going to say no"

She opened her eyes "thank you" she said softly.

They pulled into the school parking lot, Emma put on a fake smile and they went in. Sean was worried. After school Emma asked to be dropped off at her house and picked up around 11, she would meet him on the corner. He said he would be there they kissed for a moment and Emma went inside.

Paige was getting ready for cheer practice in the girls locker room she was running late because she received detention for throwing things in class, she strongly disagreed with the punishment but couldn't do much about it.

She opened her gym locker to find a note and rose place neatly on the top shelf. She looked suspisciously around, no one in sight. She reached in for the note and read

8pm

"Our Park"

Be There.

Spin

Paige smiled and smelled the rose. She placed the two back in her locker and went to practice. She couldn't wait for practice to be over.

**This is mostly a set-up chapter, Sorry it's been so long . I'll be back trust me! Leave reviews.**


	34. Come On

**Disclaimer: Own nothin'**

Paige looked at the clock on her night stand. 7:45. She had plenty of time. She looked into the mirror, she was pleased with the reflection. She had thought about getting dressed up but opted for the more casual jeans and track jacket she didn't want to seem to eager. Even though she knew he thought she was.

She applied one more layer of shiny lip gloss before leaving her room and heading for her car. She drove leisurely towards the park listening to music, when she pulled in to the parks parking lot she saw a box with ribbons on it. She parked at got out of her car, she walked up to the box it had a little note on it that said her name. She opened the box to find two spoons, she was puzzled as to why he would go through all that trouble just for spoons.

She ventured further into the park to see Spinner sitting in the Gazebo, he had somehow arranged to get them to turn the Christmas like lights that cover the Gazebo on. This was definitely a changed Spinner. Paige approached him slowly but with a smile on her face, she walked up the steps to the Gazebo and Spinner offered her his hand. She took it and he led her to a picnic table in the center. They stood on opposite sides. Paige looked at the table and found a pint of her favorite Ben & Jerry's ice cream. _ How sweet._

"So what's this all about?" She asked curiously.

"Hmmm, I got bored…" He teased.

"agh…Spin" she half whined.

"Nothing brought it on, I just wanted to do something for you." He stepped closer to her.

"Nothing embarrassing right because last night filled my quota for about a month" She played with the spoons in front of her and coyly looked up at Spinner as he took another step.

" ohh… but you look so cute embarrassed." She blushed. He reached down and pulled the spoons from her oddly nervous grip.

"Ice Cream?" he asked as he retreated quickly from his position in front of her back to the other side of the table.

_Since when did he become a tease. _ " Yes, definitely"

The two sat and ate most of the ice cream. They talked about the day and random things, mostly light-hearted and their was plenty of laughter. After they had had their fill of Ice cream Spinner suggested a walk, of course Paige agreed. Spinner reached out for her hand and she took it. They walked hand in hand down the path that circled the pond. They came upon a small fishing dock with a bench at the end. The two wandered out and sat on it, Paige facing the water and Spinner straddling the bench facing her for the most part.

"I've been to this park like 20 times and I never knew there was even a pond." Paige admitted as she watched the ending sunset reflect off the water.

"It's relaxing" Spin added and scooted closer to her. Paige noticed and moved into the same straddling position he was in but facing him.

"So how much longer are you going to let the perfect moment last before kissing me?" She said surely but softly.

" Now why would I wanna go and ruin a perfect moment with a kiss?" He looked out at the water trying to keep a straight face.

"Sorry I just thought…" Paige felt more hurt than she thought she would.

He looked back at her and smiled then he leaned in cupping her face as he did so. He place a gentle lingering kiss on her lips and just as Paige was going to respond he pulled away, still cupping her face.

"It's going to be different this time" he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

She put her hands on his sides "What is?"

"Us" he said leaning in for another kiss. Paige didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a deeper kiss. Spinners hands left her face and placed them on the small of her back to pull her into his lap. His hands ran up and down her back as they kissed, he soon began kissing her neck. He unzipped the jacket she was wearing and slipped a hand under her shirt and bra.

Paige ran her hands through his hair and brought him back to her mouth. A bright light was all of a sudden illuminating their embrace. They heard someone clearing their throat and they both turned and looked, the light dropped and they could see from a dim shadow that it was a police officer. Paige jumped off Spinner's lap and stood up, Spinner quickly followed.

"How are you two doing this evening?" The officer asked, trying to hold back laughter.

They looked at each other and forced out a smile.

"You know that the park has curfew on weeknights right" The officer stated.

"No, sir we had no idea" Paige answered nervously.

"Yup, and from the looks of it you two were on your way to some indecent exposure"

"No, no, no. We're sorry we promise had no idea." Paige again answered. Spinner was being oddly silent, he had been in trouble with the law before and didn't want to say anything to get them in trouble.

The officer looked at Paige then to Spinner. "I'm going to need to see some ID please" he shined the light on them again.

Paige quickly got hers out of her bag while Spinner casually reached for his wallet and handed his to the officer.

The officer said some random code letters and words into his radio. He waited for a response. "Right ok" He handed Paige back her license.

"Gavin have you ever been arrested before?" He asked withholding Spinner's license.

Paige looked at Spinner confused. "No" was all Spinner had to say.

"So you've never been in trouble with the police then?" he pushed.

"That's not what I said, I said I've never been arrested." Spinner quipped.

"Oh really, well…" The officer was interrupted by his radio. " All officers on duty report to Southside Arena. All units report"

"I have to go, you two need to leave the park and Gavin… let's hope you stay out of trouble"

The officer took off leaving Spinner and Paige in the dark on the dock.

"What was that all about Spin?" Paige turned to him.

"You know I got in trouble last year. Right after we broke up. I was stupid that's all. It's behind me now, and we should get going." He grabbed a hold of her hand and walked back towards the parking lot.

Sean had received a phone call from Emma around 10pm that she wanted to be picked up earlier. He said he would meet her right away and left his apartment. When he arrived at the corner of her street he saw her sitting on the curb. She saw him approaching and stood up, Sean pulled up next to her and waited for to get in the car. They drove in silence just listening to music, they arrived at his apartment and went inside.

"Sooo you said you wanted to talk?" Sean put out.

Emma looked at him "I know I said that but can we just sleep, Im exhausted."

Sean could tell she looked like she hadn't slept in days. But he was getting tired of being the boyfriend that just 'ok whatever you want', he wanted to know what was going on with her because something was obviously wrong.

"Ok, I'll get you some clothes." Sean went into his room and Emma followed. He picked out somesweats that didn't fit him anymore and a white t-shirt and handed them to her.

"Thanks" she took them from him.

"Just let me know when your ready." He said leaving the room.

Emma watched him as he left and got changed and walked out into the living room and noticed Sean in the kitchen. He looked up and started walking towards his room.

"You can use my tooth brush if you want." He gave her a half-hearted kiss on the cheek. If she was going to be distant, he wasn't going to give her his all either was his reasoning.

He walked past her into his bedroom and got in bed.

Emma went and cleaned up a little bit in the bathroom. She noticed that he had cleaned it. When she re-entered the bedroom she saw Sean setting his alarm clock. She got in bed laid on her side so she was facing Sean. Sean rolled over after finishing with his alarm clock. The lamp was on so the room was dimly lit and two lay facing each other for silent minutes.

Emma scooted closer and kissed him, it wasn't a simple good night kiss, it was a kiss full of emotion. Sean kissed her back and placed his hand on her hip to bring her closer. They broke the kiss and looked each other in the eye.

Emma was the first to speak "i love you" she said softly.

Sean smiled and kissed her once more. "I love you too, go to sleep" he said and he brushed her hair behind her ear. Emma cuddled up to his chest and quickly fell asleep. Sean held her in his arms all night.

**CORNY! But I needed too. Haha reviews and more to come for sure!**


	35. Morning, Noon

**Dislcaimer: Pssht. Jack Shit is mine.**

Paige woke up and got ready for school, she thought of the night before at the park and after when Spinner kissed her goodnight before she got into her car. Everything seemed different than it had been before. Before it was all about how they looked in public, it was all about reputation. When they did spend time together it was usually spent feeling each other up, they had had sex once before the cabin but now it felt like every kiss was their first. Paige was amazed at the feeling she was feeling.

She knew about his past, with that other girl and he had seen her and her mistake with Garrison. It was almost like the people who did those things didn't exist anymore and it had only been 5 days. She headed downstairs for breakfast. Her mother was holding a suitcase in her hand.

"Paige I need to go to Vancouver for some business emergency, I'll be gone till Sunday can I trust you to keep the house in one piece or do I need you to stay with a friend."

Paige's head was flooded with idea's of partying almost immediately and she grinned inwardly. "Mom, I'll be fine. No worries." She kinda lied.

"Ok, I'll call you when I get there. Be safe." She kissed her daughter and headed out the door.

Paige almost lost it when the door shut, a whole weekend big empty house…it was gonna be fun. She thought to herself. She served herself some breakfast and left for school to spread the word.

Emma and Sean had woken up and gotten ready for school quite quickly, Sean jumped in the shower and Emma was forced to put on the jeans from the day before, she stole a sweatshirt from Sean and put her hair up. It was Friday she was going to scrub it.

Emma was standing with her back to the bathroom when Sean came out, this time he was the one in only a towel. He was feeling a little frisky but knew he shouldn't do anything that would lead to well…other things. He quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her exposed neck.

"ahhh, Sean" Emma laughed. "You're still all wet" she said playfully.

"The point isn't that I'm still wet, it's that you're getting _wet_" he replied with his clever play on words which caused Emma to hit him.

"You are disgusting" she turned to face him. He gave her a quick kiss.

"And you look good in my clothes." He smiled as he turned to walk to his room. Emma watched him.

"Hurry up we're going to be late" she called to him. He emerged not to long after and grabbed his keys off the counter. The two left and headed off to school.

Practically the entire school was buzzing of Paige's party. Paige couldn't keep her mouth shut, she knew this was going to be the party of the year. Of course the cabin was ridiculous, but this party would be what everyone would be talking about for the next year. At least that was her plan.

Spinner met up with Paige at her locker during lunch. "So…big party tonight?"

Paige was glowing "Oh my god yes, and you better be coming."

Spinner smiled "Of course I'm coming, how can I turn down an invitation to the 'Party of the Year'" he mocked a little bit.

"Oh come on, you know I can pull it off. By the way can you see if Jay can supply the alcohol, I'll even let him come if he can come through" Paige asked in a semi-desperate tone.

"Wow you are prepared." He said sarcastically. "Yeah I'll see what I can do"

"I just found out this morning that I have the house this weekend, sorry late notice is all I have to work with. Thanks" She finished putting her things in her locker.

"So you have the house _All _weekend?" Spinner coyly prodded.

"Yep, till Sunday. Which is why the party is tonight, so I have time to do the deep clean."

"So…your going to stay home in that big house all alone on Saturday night" Spinner implied the obvious question at hand. Paige smiled at him and leaned against her locker.

"Do you have any plans for Saturday night Spin?"

"Hmm I think I'm busy actually." He joked. Paige gasped comically and gave him a push. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself to her. "Just kidding, I'll bring movies." He said quietly as they leaned closer in. They kissed lightly and parted ways.

"I'll give you a call about Jay, I'm almost positive he'll do it though." Spinner said as the bell rang and he headed down the hall. "See you tonight" Paige replied.

Sean and Emma were sitting on the steps outside after school when Snake approached them. "Emma where were you last night?"

"Sleeping" she didn't lie.

"How come we didn't see you this morning?" he asked.

"I left early I had to help Manny with something" she totally lied. Snake looked at Sean who was holding her hand.

"I'll see you at home." Was all he said and walked away.

"Well that was weird" Sean commented.

Paige approached the two. "Emma, Sean… you are coming tonight. Right?"

Sean looked to Emma to see what she wanted to do. "Is there going to be alcohol?" Emma asked.

"Are you stupid…of course. What's the point in a party without it?"

Emma looked at Sean, it was obvious that he wanted to go. Emma was pretty excited for it too, it could be fun. She needed some fun after everything had gone wrong this week besides Sean. They had been avoiding the topic all day, she liked acting normal and knew that Sean deserved it. It just couldn't last for long. She looked back at Paige. "We'll be there"

"Good, party starts at 9" Paige walked off to another group of people to spread the word.

"Looks like I'm 'staying at Manny's' tonight." She said to Sean.

He stood up and helped up her up. "Sounds good to me." He smiled and they walked to his car.

**The party chapters are comin! Haha, parties are always good and contrary to some peoples complaints Parties do happen every weekend in most people's life so this is not UNREALISTIC. Jerk. Anyways hopefully you guys think my story is heading somewhere cuz I do have a purpose just so you know. Anyways more soon, sooner with REVIEWS but you already knew that! Thanks for all the others.**


	36. Night

**Disclaimer: Duh.**

Sean dropped Emma off at her house; she said she would meet him at the party. She was going to go with Manny just to make her story to her parents seem more believable. She got ready for the party putting on a destroyed jean skirt and preppy but skimpy white tank top. She covered up with a track jacket she wasn't about to let her parents ruin her night before it even got started just because of clothes.

She heard the doorbell ring; it was Manny right on time. She ran up the stairs with her bag in hand attempting to make a quick exit.

"Emma where do you think you're going?" Her mom called after her from the living room. Emma opened the door and Manny walked in.

"I'm just going to go hang out with Manny, a movie or something." Emma responded.

"Hi Manny" her mom acknowledged "What time are you going to be home Emma?"

"Um, I think I'll just stay at Manny's." she paused "if that's ok" she added to make it seem like she was asking, but nothing was going to stop her.

"Manny are your parents home?" Spike asked.

"Yes ma'am" Manny smiled.

Emma's mother looked back at her "Be home by noon tomorrow"

"Thanks Mom, night" Emma said as she pushed Manny out the door.

The two girls set off to Manny's house where they were going to get a ride from Marco to Paige's.

The party was in full swing by 9:30 when Spinner and Sean arrived. They didn't even know half the people there, word had spread everywhere apparently. They headed straight for the source of alcohol; Spinner had been there earlier to drop it off and had unloaded a little secret stash in the laundry room. Sean followed him and the two grabbed a drink.

Spinner spotted Paige dancing in the living on her coffee table and went to talk to her leaving Sean standing against the wall looking at the other partygoers. People were already to drunk to stand Sean laughed to himself, Jay soon found him and the two made fun of the people who couldn't dance or couldn't handle their alcohol for a while.

"So… where's the wife?" Jay asked condencendingly.

"She'll be here and she's not my wife" Sean took a drink of his beer.

"Whatever you say."

"She's not! And even if it was like that, which it's not, it wouldn't be any of your business"

"Fine, Fine…I'm just saying if your turning into a pussy just for her you better be getting some."

"Oh I get plenty, and you can shut the fuck up" Sean just stared ahead.

"mmhmm I bet" Jay turned to looked around. "Speak of the devil" Jay said referring to Emma arriving and walked away.

Sean scanned to room for her and found her almost instantly his eyes looked her up and down as she approached him. He was really starting to regret his no sex idea.

"Standing against a wall and drinking, alone. You really know how to enjoy a party." She joked.

"hmmm, let's get you a drink" was his response. He led her to the kitchen and handed her a beer. Emma looked at him and cleared her throat.

"Anything but beer, please" She ran her hand through her hair. _Holy Shit. _Was the only thought Sean could come up with. He went to the counter and got a clean cup, in it he put some Bacardi and coke, but not too much Bacardi. Emma was pleased and they went back to the "dance floor".

Paige had finally found her way off the coffee table and in front of Spinner.

"Having fun!" Spinner yelled over the music.

"When do I not!" she yelled back and took a gulp of Spinner's drink.

"Look's like you need your own!"

"Make it something good" she smiled and retreated to the dance floor as Spinner went to retrieve Paige a drink. When he returned he saw her dancing with some random guy, and got angrier than he thought he ever would. He set down the drinks and walked up to them and pushed the guy Paige was dancing with to the side. Paige turned around to see Spinner staring down the random guy. She could tell there was about to be a fight, and she really didn't need a broken house.

Paige didn't know why he was reacting this way, they were just dancing. She stepped in between the two and started dancing with Spinner. Spinner soon forgot about the other guy and focused on Paige.

Sean and Emma had found their way to the makeshift "bar". Emma notice the altercation between Spinner and the guy Paige was dancing with but that was resolved quite quickly.

Shot after shot were being set up and shot after shot were being taken by partygoers. Emma was working on her third mixed drink and was feeling good.

"God, Paige is dancing on Spinner like he was a stripper pole or something" Emma announced to Sean.

Sean looked over and agreed that it was very sexual. "There's nothing wrong with that." He said stepping in front of Emma so she was trapped against him and the wall. Emma had a brief flashback to Peter threatening her but quickly discarded and took another drink. It was Sean, she was safe.

Emma pulled Sean closer to her by his belt, he put one hand against the wall next her head and held his drink in the other as he leaned in to kiss her. Sean noticed that Emma kissed differently when she had been drinking, it was more playful and passionate than usual. Sean definitely loved it. He pushed a little further into the kiss, this caused Emma to pull back.

"Hmm, I don't think so mister" she teased.

"Oh come on" he smiled back.

Manny walked up to the now separated couple and asked to speak with Emma. Sean excused himself to go grad another beer.

"Ok, so what's up?" Emma asked.

"Ok sooo, I think I'm gonna go for the new guy. What do you think?"

"New guy? What new…" Emma stopped herself realizing that Manny was talking about Peter. She felt sick to her stomach. "Wait when did this happen?"

"Just now, he's right over there. You know me I always like a challenge, besides he's cute…and new." She glanced over and waved, Peter gave the typical guy head nod to her. Manny turned around and Peter took the opportunity to grin at Emma who still in death stare mode.

"Wish me luck" Manny said as she turned to walk back towards him. Emma almost let her go and do it, thinking that it would keep Peter away from her. But she couldn't let her best friend go for the spawn of satan.

"Wait, Manny!" she called after her and Manny turned. "Don't do it, don't hook up with him"

Manny wanted to here why so she came back to the conversation "What? Why?"

"I'll tell you later, but please just trust me and don't go near him. Please?" Emma pleaded.

Manny took one more look at Peter then back to Emma. "Whatever you say Em. OH HEY CRAIG!" Manny replied but quickly rebounded and went off on a whole new mission.

Peter saw that Emma was now left alone and approached as she was waiting for Sean to return. "I knew you wanted me all to yourself." He whispered from behind her into her ear. She turned around and took a large step backwards towards the "bar".

"Peter stay the hell away from me." She said matter of factly.

"Or what?" He smiled.

Emma took another step back, this time bumping into someone. It was Sean. "What's going on?" Sean asked noticing the tension between Peter and Emma and stepped in the middle of the two.

"Emma did he say something?" He looked to her.

She looked past him to Peter, who simply winked and exited the scene. Emma sighed and looked back to Sean. "Emma?"

"I need a drink." Was all she said as she turned to the bar and promptly downed two shots.

Sean was worried about this little binge, he pulled her aside into the kitchen where there weren't as many people.

"Emma tell me what's with you two right now?"

"Sean it's nothing" Emma was beginning to slur.

"Tell me now or I'm leaving." He straightened up.

"Fine let's go"

"You won't be coming with me."

Emma looked at him, she couldn't believe he thought something was going on between them. He was being unreasonable in her mind. All that did was piss Emma off even more than Peter did.

"Fine Sean, he attacked me. The night you came over, he attacked and threatened me! He said if I told you he'd come back for even more. I slept at your house because I was getting nightmares ok! Happy now."

Sean immediately felt horrible for silently accusing her of having something going on with Peter. His guilt soon turned to anger as he immediately set off on a search for Peter. Emma tried to stop him but knew that her half-drunken efforts would be worthless.

Sean searched the house up and down he rushed outside to find Peter talking to some girl he'd never seen before. He swiftly walked up to Peter turned him by the shoulder and landed a perfect punch right in between the eyes of Peter who feel immediately to the ground and covered up in the fetal position. Sean kicked him twice in the side.

"You go near her again I'll kill you" he yelled and kicked him one last time before turning to go inside. A small crowd had seen what happened and within seconds Emma knew that Sean and found him.

Sean found Emma leaning against the kitchen counter. Deep down she couldn't have been happier that Sean just kicked the shit out of the guy that hurt her. But she couldn't help but remember the words Peter had told her about telling Sean, the fear was still there.

"Hey" he cupped her face "You ok?"

Emma smiled "Yes. Thank You" she slightly joked.

"Do you wanna go?" he asked.

"No don't be ridiculous. I was having fun until he came, now he's taken care of. Time for more fun" She kissed him playfully and pulled him towards the staircase.

**Sooo better? Hope so. More to come, reviews rule…ya'll rule. You know the drill by now **


	37. A Lesson Better Left Unlearned

Emma practically dragged Sean up the stairs, once they reached the top she went on the search for an empty room. Paige's room was locked, they opened the door to another room which they deemed occupied. They came to the last door and Emma opened it, knocking first as to not repeat the previous room's awkward situation. The room was empty and Emma entered with Sean closely behind.

He took a few steps in and looked around in the dark. Emma shut the door behind them and locked it. Sean turned around and felt Emma's arms wrapped around his neck and pull him down into a kiss. It started out gentle and wanting, but Emma quickly changed it to urgent and needy.

She pushed him towards the bed not breaking the kiss. The back of Sean's knees hit the bed causing him to sit down. Emma remained standing in front of him, she unzipped and disposed of her jacket that she was wearing and her shirt was very soon to follow. She continued the kiss they had started earlier and climbed onto his lap and swiftly undid his belt.

Sean noticed the difference in Emma's approach to fooling around and he didn't like it. It reminded him too much of the girls he would hook up with just for the sake of hooking up. They were dirty and easy, he hated them all but never complained because he was just in it to get off and leave. They were always pushy, never gentle and always did what he asked of him no matter how sordid it was. Of course he loved it at the time, what guy wouldn't but now things were different, love was involved. Not only that but he never even liked the others let alone loved them like he loved Emma. He didn't know what was causing this new behavior but he didn't want it, not out of her. She was too good for it.

Emma started rocking back and forth on his lap and moved her mouth to his neck as her hands began to lift up his shirt. Sean spoke up in attempt to slow it down. He placed his hands on hers halting her removal of his shirt. "Em, maybe we should go back to my place."

Emma stopped kissing his neck and brought her attention back to his mouth without even commenting on his suggestion. Sean went along with it for a little bit longer, allowing his shirt to come off. They soon were lying down with Emma on top of Sean, Emma was still giving frantic kisses, nothing like she usually does. Sean decided to make one more attempt to slow things down and rolled them so he was now in the superior position. He kissed her slowly, which Emma took as an opportunity to try and remove his pants.

Sean stopped her, they had barely been going at it for two minutes and she was already going in for the kill. "Emma, stop" he said intently. Emma tried again

"Sean, it's fine let's just fuck and get it over with." She placed her hands back on the button of his jeans.

"I'm serious Emma. Stop!" he got louder and promptly got off the bed.

He buttoned his pants back up and located his shirt.

"I'm serious too Sean!" she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Sean picked up her jacket and shirt and threw them at her with conviction.

"Get dressed we're leaving." Was all he said as he exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Emma felt overwhelmingly defeated, she dressed and went downstairs. She looked around for Sean but was quickly interrupted in her search by Jay.

"Well you look a little disheveled there green peace" Jay said with an evil grin on his face.

"So what if I do? And don't call me that" she continued to scan the rooms for Sean.

"I'm just saying that cuz that must mean it must not have ended well." Jay persisted.

"What are you rambling on about?" Emma played dumb.

"Well you guys were only up there for what? Five minutes? He must not be giving it his all, he usually lasts much longer and there are usually very loud moans coming from the room he is occupying." He laughed a little.

"That fact that you know that is disturbing Jay." Was her comeback, as she thought about it for a moment she wanted to know what he was talking about.

"I'm just saying, maybe he's not into the whole innocent virgin thing anymore. Maybe he never was. The girls he used to hook up with were DEFINITELY not innocent virgins. From the stories he told me, I'd be surprised if you even compare." Jay pushed on, purposely trying to get to her. It was working.

"He never mentioned anything…" Emma looked to Jay.

"Why would he? That's not something you mention to innocent virgin girls. But it's what he wants and every girl before you gave it too him"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Hey maybe I'm wrong, but I doubt I am. He'll probably deny it till he dies. You probably just need to prove it to him…don't take no for an answer." Jay smiled and walked off leaving Emma alone angry and heartbroken.

Emma was still a little tipsy and having Jay inform her on Sean's sexual past wasn't making her feel any better about herself. That and the fact that he just turned her down completely didn't help at all. Maybe she didn't do it how he liked it? Maybe that's why he said that they should stop having sex, Jay was right she couldn't compare. What she did know was she wasn't going to lose Sean, she would give him what she thought he wanted.

She walked outside thinking that maybe Sean was waiting in his car. She walked up to the passenger side a looked in, Sean was talking on his cell phone staring out the front window. Emma opened the door and got it.

"Yeah ok, yes I'll definitely call you tomorrow." Sean noticed that the door was open, "Bye" he hung up and Emma shut the door.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I was looking for you." She avoided eye contact. "Who was on the phone?" she spoke in monotone.

"No one important" he answered back blankly and started the car. "Emma what was that whole thing all about?" he started down the street. They were both still quite drunk and let's face it alcohol is just a cheap truth syrum.

"What? I wanted to have sex with my boyfriend I didn't know that was a crime." She answered with an angered tone.

"It is when I said no more sex, you aren't ready. And that wasn't you, I don't even know who that was."

"I've been drinking Sean, maybe I wasn't thinking straight. And you of all people don't get to decided when I'M ready to have sex again." She was getting more and more bold with each sentence.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing Emma."

"I guess I was too." She responded.

"How is being a slut doing the right thing?" Sean asked harshly and sped up.

"Appearantly that's how you like it. Sean. Why can't you just treat me like one of those other girls. At least they got to have sex with the real you because I guess what we've done is basically the exact opposite of what you want!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you treating me like a person instead of an innocent virgin, do what you did with those other girls to me Sean! Be you!"

"How you know about them?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"You don't want me to treat you like I treated them Emma. I DON'T WANT to treat you like I used to treat them." Sean screamed trying to save her the trouble of learning the lesson that those girls did.

"Yes I Do!" she screamed back.

"You don't know what your asking for Emma, drop it." He came to a stop at a stop light.

Emma looked to him "Then we are over Sean. If you can't treat me like everyone else then I can't be with you. I don't want to be on some pedestal, good or bad."

"FINE! You want me to treat me like I treated those sluts!" He turned to her and yelled.

"YES!" she yelled back with just as much anger.

The light turned green and Sean burned rubber and sped down the street. He went a couple of blocks and made a turn onto a dark street, he stopped the car and turned off the engine. He turned to Emma and unbuckled her seat belt. When she was free of it he pulled her into a rough kiss that Emma returned. She was determined to give him what he wanted like the other girls did, she couldn't lose him.

Sean entangled one of his hands in her hair and continued to kiss her forcing his tongue into her mouth as his other hand undid his pants and freed himself. Emma hands were on his soldiers bracing herself from his force. He brought his free hand up and guided hers down to his dick. He got her started on jacking him off before he broke the kiss and started up the car. He kissed her one more time and whispered in her ear "You are gonna regret this".

At this point Sean was so full of anger at the fact that Emma wanted to be like those other girls he was going to show her exactly why it wasn't worth it at all costs. Sean started driving again as Emma was working on him, after a minute or two he looked over to her.

"Suck it" he demanded.

Emma was shocked, maybe she was making the wrong decision. "What?" she stumbled out.

"Now. Blow me."

Emma hesitated and Sean took into his own hands by placing a hand behind her neck and bring her head down to his lap. Emma mouth soon joined her hands.

Sean had almost reached his apartment, he wanted to teach Emma a lesson. The lesson that the reason he treated her the way he did was because he loved her. He couldn't stand to treat her the way he treated the other girls. But here he was, treating her like she was a slut. The guilt was already killing him, he didn't know if you could go through with it.

**Sooo… I made like three different versions of this chapter (which is why I haven't updated in like a freaking month) but in the end the decided factor was me flipping a coin, So based on the reviews I receive I might be removing this chapter and placing one of the others. But I liked this one because of what it sets up for the upcoming chapters. REVIEW…! Phanks!**


	38. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I-uh-Own-uh-Nuffin**

Sean's mind was racing, Emma was giving him a blow job almost entirely against her will just because she thought that was how he liked his girls. He was seconds away from calling it all off until he closed his eyes and all he could hear was Emma screaming at him about other girls. No he was going to go through with this, it was the only way she would ever learn.

He placed hand on the back of her head and pushed down slightly, Emma's gag reflex acted up a little. Normally Sean could care less, it was Emma he could go with out any type of sex for years for her. But this time it was different, she wasn't Emma tonight.

"Just take it Emma, come on" he pushed a little a harder.

Emma wasn't enjoying this at all but was going to go through with it for Sean, not knowing or thinking that Sean in all actuality wanted the exact opposite of what they were doing.

She tried her hardest to take him all in her mouth but struggled in doing so. Sean had began thrusting upwards and with his hand still on the back of her head she was trapped.

Sean was growing impatient. He swiftly pulled her head up and tucked himself back into his pants and opened the car door. Emma wiped her mouth and ran a hand through her hair as she looked at him.

"Get inside" Was all he said in a cryptic manner.

When they entered the apartment Sean turned on a lamp and headed straight for the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of rum out of a cabinet and looked back at Emma who was standing there with her arms crossed in front of her, she looked scared to Sean.

Sean opened the bottle he needed a drink if he was going to do what he was thinking about doing to the love of his life. He kept his eyes on her as he drank straight from the bottle. He had ingested about 4 shots during his chug. He set the bottle down and took a second for the alcohol to settle.

He took off his jacket and motion for Emma to join him in the kitchen. Emma didn't move, she wanted to turn around and run home.

"Emma, come here" Sean bellowed.

Emma reluctantly began walking towards him. Half way to the kitchen she knew it was too late to turn back now, she had just lost the final chance to get out of it. She finally reached the kitchen and stood in front of Sean. Sean took another swig from the bottle and handed it to Emma.

"You're gonna need this"

Emma looked down at the bottle and pushed it away. Sean shrugged his shoulders "Bad choice" he commented as he took one last swig. He was sufficiently tanked now and was ready for the task at hand. He set the bottle down and started to unbuckle his pants. He was still hard from Emma's actions minutes earlier.

He leaned in to give her one gentle kiss before pushing her backwards towards the kitchen counter and the kiss became rougher. Emma tried to return the kiss but Sean's force was almost overwhelming. Sean removed her jacket and her tank top soon followed.

Sean's head dropped down to her nearly exposed chest where he placed frantic kisses. Emma's head dropped with his to whisper in his ear.

"What do you want to do to me?"

Sean stopped what he was doing, he was trying his hardest to go through with this but with Emma saying things like that he just couldn't. All he could think of was a slut named Sarah who would ask that every time they messed around. He had finally had enough he pushed himself away from her and grabbed her articles of clothing off the floor just like before at Paige's house.

He handed her clothes to her and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Emma stood there speechless, she didn't even argue this time. She'd never seen him just go cold in an instant to such an extreme. She slowly dressed, she was more relieved than she thought she would be.

She stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, every once in a while she would hear noise come from the bathroom. She didn't know what to do all of a sudden this whole situation was awkward. She felt bad that she talked him into all of it, and even worse that he couldn't go through with it.

Sean looked at himself in the mirror. He was fairly intoxicated and sick to his stomach which he was pretty sure wasn't the alcohol's fault. He splashed cold water over his face to try and sober up a little bit. He couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with the things he was going to do to her. He was angry at himself and angry at her for putting him in the situation.

He leaned against the sink and hung his head. After a few minutes he heard a light knock on the door. He ignored it.

"Sean?" Emma called through the door. She leaned against it placing her ear close to listen for a response. Still no answer.

Emma was realizing that she had just made a big mistake, he obviously had reasons for not wanting to do anything. She just figured he was lying. She was scared that he pushed him to far, way to far.

"Sean, I'm sorry" she spoke again. She was fighting back tears. She didn't want this, she didn't want this at all.

"I thought it was what you wanted, I just wanted to be the girl to give you that. Please Sean" she continued. "I'm Sorry" she whispered again this time with tears flowing freely down her face. She didn't know why this was such a big deal but she knew it was and she couldn't fight that.

Emma sat against the wall with her head on her knees and waited for Sean to come out. Sean heard every word she said, he was happy that she was sorry but was still furious that she thought that was actually what he wanted, even after telling her it wasn't numerous times.

He thought about going out and talking to her, he had his hand on the doorknob once he heard her crying but couldn't do it. He knew he was too angry to face her. He too sat down against the wall and sat there for a long time.

Out in the hall Emma had fallen asleep, she was exhausted and had been crying and drinking it didn't take to long. Sean had finally calmed down enough to exit the bathroom. He felt like an idiot for running into the bathroom in the first place but it needed to happen. He quietly opened the door and saw Emma asleep against the wall. He half expected her to leave, he smiled when he saw that she was still right by the door. Even if she was asleep.

He kneeled down in front of her. He was going to wake her but decided against it, he still needed time. He placed an arm behind her back and another behind her knees to lift her up. He carried her slowly into his room and set her down on his bed. He tucked her in and exited the room. He grabbed a blanket off a chair and went to pass out on the couch. He had no plans for the next day and what would happen with Emma, right now he didn't care all he needed was sleep. He just wanted to forget this entire night.

**So im so sorry it took like 7 months for me to update. DAMN! But I was going to update sooner but I got surprised with a 2 week cruise for Christmas…it was pretty effing awesome. Anyways I'll update soon hopefully thank you for all the reviews the readers rock my world. Tell me what you think. Ya'll had to know he couldn't go through with it (wink) thanks!**


	39. The New Plan

**I OWN JACKSHIT! (except the sweet ideas. Teehee)**

Emma woke up the next morning with a ridiculous headache. She rubbed her eyes and visions of the night before came flooding through her. She noticed her change of scenery from where she remembered falling asleep at. She slowly rose from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door. She quietly opened it and peeked out. She saw Sean sleeping on the couch and decided to make a quick exit. Last night was messy, she didn't want this morning to be like that. She gathered her things and swiftly left the apartment.

Once outside Emma called the first person that came to her mind with a car.

"Hey Paige…you busy?"

Emma explained the situation or atleast a brief summary of the situation to her and Paige told her she was on her way. Emma filled her in on some details.

"Wow…what are you going to do Em?" Paige asked in the car.

Emma just shook her head "Who knows." She stared blankly thinking, but snapped out of it. "But enough about me, how was the rest of the party?"

"Oh you don't even know…First of all after Sean's little boxing match Peter left only to call the cops on our asses. So cops show up everyone takes off…including me which was stupid cuz it's my house and I was already screwed. A bunch of people got caught running, Spinner talked to the cops and pretty much took all the blame for me but they let him go…I have no idea how he pulled that off still. So he calls me and I go back to my house which is completely trashed. Puke and alcohol everywhere…things are broken all over the place. Some random couple was having sex in my brothers room… it was just bad. I haven't been to sleep yet me and Spin spent the whole night cleaning and doing some damage control. I'm so busted when my mom gets home" Paige sighed to catch her breath after her long winded and fast paced story.

Emma laughed a little "Well I'm happy I left when I did then. Peter is such an asshole"

"Yeah, I'm going to throw a chair at him or something. But you really need to figure out this whole Sean thing Emma, you guys are ridiculous."

"Yeah I know" was all Emma able to say to that. They pulled up to Emma's house. Emma thanked Paige for the ride and walked into her house.

Sean woke up feeling groggy. He got up off the couch and went straight the bathroom to get some Tylenol for his pounding headache. He splashed some water in his face to wake up a little more and headed towards his room to get Emma. He opened the door to see a freshly made bed with no Emma in sight. He ran a hand through his hair trying to think of what to do. He thought about calling her but figured he should give it a little while.

Sean tried to clean up his apartment but all he could think of was dealing with the crap between him and Emma. He needed to get out of the apartment, he decided to go for a drive.

Paige had returned back to her house, it was in a lot better shape now but she was certain her mom would notice some random flaw and she would be done for. She went into the kitchen looking for Spinner but found a note instead.

_Don't forget about our "alone" time tonight, don't worry about anything I'll bring movies, food and whatever. Rest up. See you around 8. _

_Spin_

Paige smiled and headed straight to bed, she was running on no sleep and was pretty sure she was still a little drunk.

Emma had gone straight to bed also, she wasn't feeling good at all but couldn't tell if it was the hangover talking or something else. She couldn't even imagine seeing Sean right now, she was too ashamed.

Sean was driving around town and decided to give Spinner a call, maybe he would have something helpful to say. Spinner answered his phone and told Sean to go on over to his house. Sean arrived and went in. Spinner was making himself a late lunch and offered some to Sean.

"What's up man?" Spin asked as he joined Sean at the table.

"I don't know. Last night was just rough I guess."

"Tell me about it, Peter called the cops on us. I spent half the night talking to policemen while I was drunk." He continued eating.

"Are you serious, did you get in any trouble?"

"No, I don't know how I managed it but I talked them into just letting us off. It was intense."

"Yeah good thing I left, I hate cops."

"Yeah you did leave pretty early, where did you and Emma go?" he asked non-chalantly.

"Back to my place" Sean answered back equally and grabbed a chip off of Spinner's plate.

"That a boy Cameron." Spinner joked.

"Yeah right, you don't even know what I went through last night. Emma is out of her mind. She was out of control and not in a good way. We got into a huge fight, I wanted to just hit her to knock some sense into her but I locked myself in my bathroom instead and we haven't talked since." Sean spilled.

"That doesn't sound like a very good time at all. What is with you guys anyways you've barely been officially dating for two weeks, and before that you hadn't talked to each other in like a year. Now you guys are already in intense love starved fights. You guys suck as a couple." Spinner announced and took another bit of his sandwich.

Sean soaked in what he just heard for a minute. Spin was right and that was scary. They were being a horrible couple, there were good times but they had spent more time fighting in the last two weeks then time actually enjoying themselves.

"I don't know what to do Spin. I love her. I'm telling you I don't know what I would do without her but I CANT be with her like this it's gotten way to complicated, I didn't think I could ever feel this way, it's fucking stupid."

"That was deep." Spinner smiled.

"Shut up, I'm serious."

"Yeah I know, and it's not stupid. I know how you feel believe it or not. Me and Paige right now are really good and I don't even know what we are. I can't go a day without seeing her."

"Ok…but do you guys fight every time you're together? Because that's all me and Emma do. Fight." Sean was getting frustrated all over again just at the thought.

"It's because you two are making things way to complicated. Go back to the simple shit. Take her to a movie or something. Hold her hand. You guys don't have to have deep heart felt conversations or mad passionate sex just because you're in love. Just be 6th graders for a while. It'll fix everything. Be romantic but don't do anything sexual, not only will it fix you're relationship it'll drive her crazy. Trust me, it totally works with Paige. And I didn't even do it on purpose." Spinner was satisfied with his advice and rather surprised with himself at the same time.

"I don't even know if that will work...we will see. I'm going to go see her now, maybe I'll use your advice" Sean stood up.

"Trust me dude"

"Well thanks, you enjoy your night with Paige. I'm out I'll see you Monday."

"No problem, and I will."

Sean stepped outside and got in his car. He looked at his phone that he left there and saw two missed calls from Emma. He put his phone back down and drove off towards her house.

Emma's phone was ringing when she walked back down to her room. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm outside." Sean told her.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked more rudely than anticipated.

"Emma come get in the car."

"Sean I don't think we should do this right now." Emma admitted, she just didn't think she could face him right then.

"If you don't get out here and come with me for a little while I'm coming inside and I don't think you're parents will enjoy what we have to talk about. But I'm willing to risk it."

Emma could tell he wasn't going to let this go. "Fine, give me a minute." She hung and Sean waited in his car. He contemplated using Spinner's advice but realized they needed to do something different, whether he liked it or not.

Emma walked out the front door and walked towards Sean's car. Once inside Sean leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Emma was taken aback, that was probably the last thing she expected from him just then.

Sean started the car and drove away from Emma's house. They pulled into park a couple blocks away from Emma's house and Sean got out of the car. Emma followed up as he walked up a hill, when they got to the top they both stopped and just looked at the view of the entire park.

Emma was the first to break the silence "I'm sorry about last night Sean…I just…"

Sean interrupted her "I know what you did Emma, what I don't know is why? And I'm not so sure I need to hear why, I doubt you even know why yourself."

"Sean..." She started but Sean interrupted her again.

"I think we should just take a little break" He looked to her.

"Is this about last night? I can explain Sean…please." She stepped towards him.

"Emma just listen, last night helped in this decision but I was thinking about it before last night. It's what we need to do, it's only been two weeks Emma and we've been through way too much shit. I want to be with you…and I KNOW you want to be with me but I don't think we want what has been going on."

Emma was silent. Sean continued. "I'm not saying this break means we need to take a break from talking or seeing each other or anything…I'm just saying we need to work on things before we can be an actual couple."

Emma looked up at him, she couldn't help but agree with him. She wanted to be with him more than anything but should didn't know how much longer she could have handled it with the way things were going.

"Ok" she said quietly.

"Ok" he stated back and looked back upon the view.

"So what does this mean?" she asked.

"It means Emma… that I have a crush on you and I want to start all over, put everything behind us. Let's be like we've never been."

She smiled. "I can handle that."

**So that was that chapter and I do realize it's been like a month since I last updated and im obviously sorry about that. I'll try and update more often but no promises because then I feel bad when I don't. Anyways this is going somewhere trust me, you might hate it…you might love it but only time will tell. Thank you for all the reviews!**


	40. The End

Hello it's been about a year it feels like since I updated Just Go For It. Bad news kids I've decided to end the story, there will probably only be about two or three more chapters, with a finale to hopefully either satisfy or piss everyone off. Good news I suppose is that I am currently working on a new story based on lyrics to a song. It will be Sean and Emma obviously. I'm also toying with the idea of a Paige and Spinner central fic (because the finale episode of degrassi this season was out of control), and/or a Spinner/Darcy fic also Peter/Emma (guilty pleasure). I'm full of ideas but Just Go for it has limited the situations I can put the characters in now…so im moving on. Hope you don't hate me too much and that you loyal readers and reviewers will continue to read my stories. PS your feedback on this decision will be greatly appreciated. THANK YOU randomwriter05


	41. Old Ways

**I know it's been for freaking ever since I last updated. I have had a ridiculously busy 2 months, not even gonna lie. But it's my summer now…so more writings from myself. Including a new story which I think is better than this one but you guys will be the ones to judge that. But for now…more JUST GO FOR IT! (You might want to refresh a little on the previous chapters because I made you wait for a hella long time)**

* * *

Paige looked at the clock in the kitchen it read 8:43, she was confused. She was certain that the note Spin left said he'd be there at 8. Maybe something happened to him. She started to panic a little before she realized she was probably freaking out for no reason. She reached for her phone and dialed Spinner's number. The phone rang, but to nothing. She reached his voicemail "hey spin, um…give me a call", Paige left the quick message and walked into the living room.

She tried to watch some TV. but she just couldn't shake the thought that something happened, she got up and walked towards the window and tried his cell again. This time it went straight to voicemail. She hung up without leaving a message. '_Am I getting stood up?'_ she thought to herself.

Another twenty minutes passed and Paige was becoming more annoyed with each passing second. He was an hour late and Paige decided to take a drive, she was going to at least drive by his house to see if he was there. Even though she wasn't sure which would be better at the moment, him being there or him not being there.

It was 8:15 when Spinner checked his watch, he wasn't happy that he was running late. He had to stop by Jay's to pick up some alcohol that Jay had snatched from Paige's the night before just in case the cops searched the house. In an attempt to make up time Spinner had basically ignored any type of speed limit sign that came his way. He was doing pretty well until he got into Paige's neighborhood when not 3 blocks from her house there was a Police car parked in a driveway with a radar gun pointed straight at him.

The second Spin saw the cop car he knew he was going to get pulled over; he was going way over the 5 mph bubble. He cursed to himself and he saw the Policeman pull out behind him. It was only a matter of time before he was pulled over to the side of the road.

Spin reached for his registration and pulled his license out of his wallet to hand over once the officer came to his window. He was pretty pissed off because the last thing he needed was a speeding ticket.

"License and registration please" the officer asked as he shined his flashlight in Spinners face. Spinner handed him them and continued to look forward as the cop examined his paperwork. He then talked in some random code to his walkie talkie on his shoulder. A few seconds later he heard some mumbling coming from that same shoulder.

"So Mr. Mason it seems you've had a busy last couple of days."

Spinner hadn't even thought about being caught at the park, or last nights sweet talking to the cops until now. It wasn't even till that moment when he remembered that all the alcohol that he had gotten from Jay's was just sitting in his backseat. And sure enough at that exact moment he saw the light that had been directed at his face shift to the window for the back seat.

"Gavin I'm going to need you to step out of the car."

'_FUCK!' _He screamed in his head.

"I'm going to have to ask you to explain this" he said pointing to the alcohol in his back seat.

"Easy, it's alcohol. People drink it to have a good time" Spinner replied pissed off.

"Right…and why would it be in your backseat?" the officer asked condescendingly.

"Because I Put it there" Spinner continued to be a smartass. He figured he was already screwed anyways, and this cop was a dick, he got everyone in trouble.

"I don't need your attitude Mr. Mason. And I sure don't need a minor speeding through neighborhoods with a car full of alcohol. You realize I'm going to have to take you down to the station, and cite you with a speeding ticket and a Minor in Possession."

"You have got to be kidding me, I wasn't drinking it. Why don't you just take it away give me a speeding ticket and let me go on my way."

"Please turn around and place your hands behind your back" The officer started to read him his rights.

Spinner kicked his tire, which caused him to be thrown against his car. Apparently Spinner was showing a little too much aggression.

"Calm down son!" The officer yelled as he completed his task of placing the cuffs on Spinners wrists. He then sat him on the curb in between the cars. Opening the backdoor to Spinners car the cop retrieved 3 bottles of alcohol and proceeded to dump them out right in front of Spinner.

A few minutes passed, the officer started to ask Spinner questions about his parents and how he could get a hold of them to release him into their custody.

"My parents are in New York this weekend. They won't be back till Monday morning."

"Is there a number we can call them at then?"

"Well yeah, but does that mean I have to wait at the station till fucking Monday?"

"Tell me the number son"

Spinner gave up the information and hung his head, this was not the romantic night with Paige he was looking forward to.

Another police car pulled up and a chubby officer hopped out. Spin was helped to his feet and placed in the backseat of the officer chubby's car. Spin caught a glance at the clock on the dashboard that read 9:15.

Spin looked out the window and waited to be transported down to the station when he saw Paige's car drive by then slow down.

'_Good Work Spin, Good fucking Work' _he thought to himself.

Paige did a double take as she passed the scene of two police cars parked behind what she thought was Spinner's car. But where was Spin? She decided to take another drive around the block, as she came up on the scene again she saw on of the cars drive by her. As she watched it go by she spotted Spinner sitting in the backseat with his head against the window. She looked back up at the first officer carrying empty alcohol bottles and placing them into a bag before putting them in his trunk.

Paige immediately became angry, '_WHAT WAS SPINNER THINKING!'_

**Short I know, but the next chapter is going to be long so this was just like a set-up for the goodness. Haha.**


	42. Are You Coming In or Not?

**Here ya go…**

* * *

When Spinner arrived at the station, he was placed on a bench outside of an office. The walls were bright white and were giving him a headache and to top things off the asshole of a cop didn't remove that handcuffs that were cutting into his wrists. He thought this was all a little over kill. There acting like he hit an entire family with a huge Truck.

He watched as the officer picked up a phone on a nearby desk, Spin knew this was the phone call to the parents. Spinner was just out of earshot but he figured that was for the best.

It was about five minutes before the officer approached Spinner again.

"Ok Gavin, we got a hold of your parents. Informed them on what happened. And you were right they are in New York until Monday. Now they suggested that we keep you in custody until they return, but the citations we have issued you are not grounds enough to keep you here. However we do have to release you to someone."

Spinner looked up "Get to the point"

"I could see why your parents wanted us to keep you." The officer smirked, causing Spinner to roll his eyes. "Anyways…the point is Mr. Mason that we need you to have someone come in and sign for you. Can you give us the number of someone who could do that please?"

Spinner almost immediately gave the Officer Paige's number, but quickly changed his mind and gave him Sean's. He was too ashamed to have Paige come pick his ass up from jail.

The officer retreated to a closer phone this time and dialed the number. He asked for Sean was there was an answer and then placed the phone to Spinner's ear.

"Spinner what's going on man?"

"Yeah, I'm at the Police station. Can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be right there. What happened with your night with Paige?"

"She doesn't know, just come get me"

"Alright I'm on my way."

The two hung up and the police officer placed the phone back on the desk.

"So is this She who doesn't know, the same she that you were "spending time" with at the park the other night."

"It's none of you're business" Spinner looked at his feet. His arms and back ached from the awkward positions he had been sitting for the last hour.

"Right." Was all the officer said before walking away.

Sean took about ten minutes to show up at the station. When he got there he spotted Spin sitting on a bench looking worn out. He kind of laughed to himself.

"Hey Spin!" Sean called from behind the counter.

Spinner's head jerked up "finally" he muttered. He was brought to the counter and release from his handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists and half way listened to an old lady telling him what the papers she was handing him were.

Sean and Spinner signed the appropriate papers and Spinner was finally released. The two walked to Sean's car, Sean had a head full of questions to ask starting with…

"What the hell just happened?" Sean blurted out with a slight laugh coming out with it.

"You heard what that lady said, Minor in Possession while operating a motor vehicle and a ridiculous speeding ticket. What else is there to explain." He answered back as he got into the car. Sean also sat down and started up the vehicle.

"Well I can tell you right now that Paige is going to kill you."

"I haven't decided on what I'm going to tell her yet, so I'm not quite dead" There was a long pause from Sean.

"Yeah, about that. I kind of gave her a call to tell her that I was picking you up from the police station…"

Spinner turned towards his friend "WHAT! Why do you think I called YOU. I don't want her to think I'm a total fuck up. Tell me you're kidding!"

Sean felt bad. "Well you'll have a chance to explain yourself when I drop you off at her house then I guess" He added. Spinner just hit his head on the dash. "Sorry dude, you know how scary she is when she's pissed. She told me to bring you there first no matter what, followed by an obscene threat to my manhood."

"Shit" Spinner muttered.

"So…really though, what happened?" Sean curiously questioned.

"Long story short. Picked up alcohol from Jay's, I was speeding to Paige's cuz I was running late. Got pulled over. Got fucked."

"Ok, Fair enough" Sean stated. The rest of the ride to Paige's house was silent. When they pulled up to her house they could see Paige sitting on her front porch just waiting. Sean brought the car to a stop and looked towards Spin. "Good luck man"

Spinner glanced at Paige. "yeah I'm probably going to need it. Thanks for picking me up. I'll catch up with you later." Were his departing words.

Spinner stepped out of the car and shut the door, Sean drove off and Spinner began his slow walk towards Paige. Paige remained sitting as he approached her. Spinner rubbed the back of his neck "Hey."

Paige patted the space next to her as to tell him to sit down. Spinner did. They both stared blankly ahead. Paige hadn't been mad at him until she got the call from Sean telling her that he was going to pick up Spin from the station. She wanted to be the one he called, she wanted to know why he didn't and most of all what happened to get him arrested in the first place.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Paige looked at him.

"I got a speeding ticket, and they found alcohol in my car." Spinner looked to his feet.

Paige sighed with disappointment. "How much trouble are you in?" she asked in monotone.

"It's just going to be expensive. Nothing to cry about." He looked at her. "Listen I know you're pissed off and I know it's because I called Sean instead of you but you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"Right Spin, ok so where are you coming from! Huh? Is it the same place you came from when you lied to me TWICE about cheating on me, and then continued with it only to say you were turning over a new leaf and then getting arrested a week later? Is that where you're coming from or is it someplace different, because I would really like to know." Paige ranted.

Spin was caught off guard with her ammo. "Paige you know it's not about that" was all he had. He was kind of hurt that she had even brought all of that up; he cared about Paige more than he though he could but he did want to deal with this right now.

"I don't even care anymore. I don't care that you got in trouble Spin, that's easily something I could have gotten in trouble for. It's the fact that you don't think you can trust me to help you out with it."

"Paige I Do! It's just that…" he decided to take the low road "we're not even together. I don't see how it's that big of a deal." Spinner lied in an attempt to protect himself from the feelings he felt for her.

Paige's' heart practically jumped into her throat. Was that how he really felt? She didn't want to show him that she was hurt so Paige just gave up.

"Yeah your right Spin, it's not that big of deal. Let's go I'll give you a ride to your car." Paige got up and stepped inside to grab her keys. Spinner stood up behind her as she walked by.

They both got in the car and no one spoke a word for the short drive to Spin's car. Spinner unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the handle before stopping to look at Paige who was looking out the opposite window. "um…thanks for the ride" he said as he opened the door.

Paige turned to him and put on a fake smile "yeah, no problem."

He got out of the car and shut the door just as Paige sped off. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked towards his car once in he picked up his cell phone of the passenger seat.

_3 New Messages. _Was displayed across the screen.

Spinner sat and listened to his messages. The first one was from Paige just telling him to give her a call. The second was an angry long message from his parents telling him how much trouble he was in; he deleted it before finishing the entire message. The 3rd and final message was another one from Paige.

"Hey Spin, it's me again. I was just calling because I'm just a little worried that something might have happened. Um… give me a call when you get this. It's like 9 right now, um it doesn't matter when you call I'll wait up I guess. Um yeah hope you're ok and that im freaking out for no reason. Yeah so just give me a call."

After Spinner hung up Paige's words kept running through his head. Why was he being such an idiot?

' _Don't do this Spin, don't ruin this.' _

Spinner started up his car and drove home, the whole thinking that what he should be doing is driving back to Paige's' house. He thought about it but even then he didn't think anything he said would make a difference right then. He decided on just going to bed, it had been a long day.

Paige drove around for a little while after dropping Spin off at his car; she needed to clear her mind. She knew the little fight that they had just had was ridiculous and she got even more upset when she remembered that this night was just supposed to be THEM. She was looking forward to it; she _wanted _to be with him. A headache began to form and Paige decided to head home to bed.

Spinner looked at his clock it read 2:17, he hadn't slept a wink since he had attempted to fall asleep 3 hours earlier. His mind was racing with all the thoughts about the things he wanted to say to Paige.

'_Screw It' _He thought as he got out of bed and put a sweatshirt on. Without thinking he grabbed his keys, got in his car, and drove straight to Paige's house.

Paige woke to a constant ringing of her doorbell. She glanced at her clock and cursed to the mystery doorbell ringer. She stumbled down the stairs and answered the door all sleepy eyed.

She immediately woke up when she saw Spinner standing in her doorway. "Spin? What…?" she said confused.

Spinner looked at her and drew a blank on what to say. "I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry that I woke you up." Spinner quickly turned away and headed towards his car. Paige stepped after him "Spinner Wait!"

He stopped and turned back to her. He saw that she was rubbing her arms with her hands, then immediately notice her lack of clothing apparently she only slept in a wife beater and skimpy underwear. The reason he came all of a sudden became clear.

"I don't want to fight Paige. I just want to be with you." Was all he said.

Paige stood and looked at him then turned and walked back inside, Spinner was still frozen in his stance. Paige turned back around once she reached the door.

"Are you coming in or not?"

* * *

**More to come…FASTER if you leave reviews. **


	43. Him

**You might want to read back a few chapters since it's been so long…I had to.**

Spinner quickly dashed up the steps and into her house. He softly shut the door behind him. Paige was making her way up the stairs towards her room when she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. Paige turned around. "Just wait in the living room Spin" Paige said sounding more tired than annoyed.

Spin turned and retreated down the stairs. He could tell this wasn't go to be as pleasant as he'd hoped. Paige returned a minute later with sweat pants and a t-shirt covering what was so exposed earlier.

Spinner was sitting on the couch and that's where Paige joined him. Making sure to sit on the complete opposite end. They both sat in silence for a moment before Paige broke the silence. "I'm waiting."

Spinner looked up from his twiddling thumbs. He didn't know what to say but he knew he had to say something. "ummm…there isn't much too say, I guess. I don't really know what exactly you're waiting for?"

"I don't know what I'm waiting for either Spin, but I am also not the one who came to your house at 3 o'clock in the morning and rang the doorbell over and over again" She raised her eyebrows.

Spinner shook his head. "I don't think you realize how much I KNOW I screwed up ok. Do you want me to say it? I screwed up, but please tell me it's something we can just get past. If we can't get past something as pathetic as this then there is no way we can be together, it just wont work."

Paige was stunned by his terribly blunt statement. So stunned she was speechless for longer than she intended. "I Agree, Spin."

Spinner wasn't expecting to her to give in so easily. "You do?"

"Yeah I really do." Paige shook her head. "Um…let's go upstairs."

Spinner was taken aback by the proposition., he honestly had no idea what to do. "That's it? You're not going to yell at me for being irresponsible or accuse me of not liking you, nothing?"

Paige inched closer testing the waters. "Nope, I was wrong Spinner." She inched closer still "now…let me show you how sorry I am" she was close enough to lean in and kiss him.

Spinner kissed her back for an instant before pulling back. "Paige, stop."

"What? Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Paige. Something might be wrong with you though." Spinner got off the couch.

Paige stood up with him but turned her back to him in an attempt to walk to the staircase. "I don't know what you're talking about Spin"

Spin jogged a few steps to catch up with her before she reached the stairs. He turned her around and looked her in the eye. He could tell something was wrong but didn't feel it was a good idea to probe for it right then. She was probably exhausted, the last thing he wanted to do was make what was ever bothering her worse. And if she wasn't going to tell him, he just wasn't going to know.

He pulled her in for a lingering kiss, cupping her face in his hands as he did. Paige leaned into his kiss. Moments later he broke the kiss and for a moment rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to go home now." He stepped back and held her hands in his. "I don't know what it is, maybe you don't even know what it is but there is something wrong. And I'll be there when you want to talk about it, or even if it's to yell at me because it's my fault."

He kissed her again. "Get some sleep. Give me a call when you're ready to talk about this" He turned and headed towards the door leaving Paige standing there. With one last look he exited.

Paige stood there for a moment before making her way for her room to go to sleep. Her mind was racing, maybe she came on too strong. Ha, who was she kidding of course she came on too strong. She didn't even know she did. All she knew was that when she saw Spinner standing at her doorstep obviously looking shaken she was scared.

The moment she saw him she realized she felt nothing, was there a switch that went off or something. Maybe it was just because she was so tired and annoyed that she didn't want to deal with it. Yeah, maybe that was it. She didn't want to be the one to tell him that the only thing wrong with her…was HIM.

**This was short but that because I just realized I hadn't updated this story in months…. I AM SO SORRY. Not only that but I have been suffering with writers block for this story, like hardcore. I am trying to think of fun and original ideas, but I can only write the same dribble so many ways. I'm working on it though don't worry. And I currently have the first 5 chapters done for my next Semma fic…obviously the ideas flowed out freely after seeing some spoilers for season 6, oh man it's gonna be good! Thank you for the loyal readers who probably will be mad after I post a chapter, and it's not even that good. More coming soon…. THANK YOU! And of course…reviews, reviews, reviews.**


	44. Excuses Excuses

**I OWN IT ALL! Haha jk.**

It had been nearly two weeks since the "breakup" between Sean and Emma, and that same amount of time since Paige and Spinner had exchanged a word.

Ever since Spinner left her house that night Paige had avoided contact. She didn't know what to say to him and she could tell he didn't want her to talk to him unless it was a complete explanation. They would sometime lock eyes in class as if they both wanted to talk but it was only moments before one of the looked away.

It had to come out sometime. Paige thought.

Sean and Emma had spent the last week mostly apart; they would stop and talk in the hall and had lunch together a couple times. The topics of conversation always staying clear of their relationship, which always kept the discussion fun and both, had smiles on their faces. Emma had to admit she like them better this way, as friends. She just wished that that friends title could come attached with a "with benefits" or even better a "with exclusive benefits". She didn't want to share that side of him with anyone.

It was Friday and last block was about to start. Emma was talking with Sean at her locker before headed off to class.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Emma asked with a big smile.

Sean half smiled back. "Um, actually me and Jay are going to head over to Skyline High territory. Some all weekend Rave or something"

Emma's face fell, Sean all weekend at a rave? She didn't know what all went on at Rave's but she knew if anything was going to tempt Sean to walk away from her it would be at that Rave.

Sean saw her reaction and tried to play down the situation. "Yeah, he's um dragging me along just incase he pisses of some girl's boyfriend or something. I need to be there so he doesn't get his ass beat." He laughed out.

This eased Emma's nerves a little but not enough. "Oh, well that sounds like fun I guess." She turned to shut her locker.

"Em, I don't really need to go. We could hang out if you really want." Sean stated hoping she would take him up on it. He wanted an excuse to give Jay, last time they went to one of these Sean woke up on a roof under a sheet with 3 girls, having no clue how he got there. He didn't hate that memory but now that Emma was in the picture he couldn't risk something like that happening again.

"No it's fine. You should go, be with the guys." She held her books to her chest. "Besides there is no reason for you to stay it there?" She smirked as she turned on her heel. She was happy with her exiting comment. Sean wasn't.

"Oh come on…Emma wait" Sean said. He knew she was kidding about that comment but he still wanted to stay at home for the weekend and she was his only out.

Emma turned and walked backwards as she replied "See you Monday Sean" She smiled. Her smile couldn't help but make him smile back. He gave in, how bad could this weekend be? He turned a walked to auto shop.

Ten minutes into class Emma tapped Manny on the shoulder. "psst." Manny turned. "What?" she whispered.

"Do you know anything about a rave over by Skyline this weekend?" Emma asked.

Manny looked forward to pretend like she was listening to the teacher. "Yeah actually, Darcy mentioned something about it. Why?" she hushed out.

"You'll see." Emma leaned back in her chair, her mind reeling with ideas and planning already. Manny looked back and smirked at the thought of what her best friend could be thinking. A Rave? Emma? No way.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and the beginning of the weekend. Paige exited the school quickly as to avoid Spinner, but her luck ran out. They could only do this silent treatment dance for so long.

Spinner was waiting at the door to her car with his arms crossed. She walked up to him and they both stood there, their eyes locked in silence for a moment.

"So…" Spinner broke the silence.

"Yeah, So…" Paige responded.

"hmm Ok Paige, are you done thinking about whatever it was you needed to think about?"

"Come on Spin, you know that's not what it was."

"Oh really then why haven't we spoken one word to each other in two fucking weeks" Spinner started to get angry resulting in Paige taken a step backwards and looking around the parking lot to make sure no one was around to see the scene that was about to go down.

Paige had been thinking about being with Spinner a lot lately. Many different scenarios had been running through her mind but the one that came up the most often was then one that she had to give into.

"We should be doing this Spin."

"Doing what? Not talking? Or us in general?" He question exasperated.

Paige hesitated, thinking about what she wanted to say. "Us. We shouldn't be together" she said with a little bit of shake in her voice.

Spinner couldn't believe what he was hearing. "HA! Tell me why"

"Because Spinner, I never wanted to be with you. I wanted to be with the idea of you. That's the truth, I tried to tell myself different but I couldn't. You are still the same guy that cheated on me and lied to my face about it, the same guy that continued to hook up with her even when we were talking again. The same guy that's gets arrested and avoids telling me. I'm over it Spin. I wanted to be with someone. I thought it was you. But it wasn't…it's not." Paige rambled on passionately while waving her arms about.

Spinner put his hands in his pockets. He couldn't tell what he was feeling, before this little talk of there's he was convinced that he needed to be with her, that she was the one. Now all of the sudden he just didn't care, he realized it wasn't right. But that didn't stop him from trying to make her feel bad for telling the truth. He was still pissed that she led him on.

"Whatever Paige." He shook his head and stepped passed her slightly. "Do what you want to do, but whatever you do don't include me in it." He said walking away as if this was the biggest break-up ever.

"Spin! Come on!" Paige yelled to him.

He looked over his shoulder during the retreat. "You're a Bitch" were his parting words.

Paige stood there relieved that she didn't have to worry about that whole situation but at the same time she felt hurt by both Spinner's words and fact that she pissed him off.

_You can't win every battle Paige. _She thought to herself. Paige got in her car and drove off.

Spinner watched as Paige peeled out of the parking lot. All he wanted to do was go get drunk.

As if on cue Sean and Jay came out to Jay's car which was parked next to his.

"What's up little boy blue?" Jay joked.

Spinner gave him a serious look. "Nothin' man." He took one last glance over his shoulder. Then he looked back to the two "Hey, what are you guys doing this weekend?"

Sean and Jay exchanged glanced and both nodded in agreement. "We are going to head out to an all weekend rave with some people from Skyline. You down?" Jay invited him.

"Hell yeah" Spinner got excited. He loved Skyline girls.

"Alright cool, meet at my place around 7" Sean told him.

"See you then" Spin said as he got in his car and the two cars left the school.

Emma, Manny and Darcy were walking out of the school when they saw Jay and Sean speed by.

"So about this Rave…?" Emma asked Darcy.

"Yeah one of my friends goes to Skyline and he called to invite me last night. Why? Do you wanna come?"

"Ha ha yeah right, Emma ravin' up with the druggies and sluts. I don't see that happening." Manny laughed out.

"Not so fast Manny." Emma stopped her. "Darcy count me in"

Manny's jaw dropped. "Alright sweet" Darcy answered before her and Emma both looked to Manny looking for an answer to an unasked question.

Manny looked at the two. She had no choice. "Fine, I'm in" she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Cool, I'm not leaving till tomorrow. I hope that's ok. Just give me a call tomorrow and we'll head out. You guys can just say you're at my place for the night or something"

"Ok, sounds good Darc. See you tomorrow" Emma thanked her and then her and Manny parted ways with Darcy.

Manny quickly hit Emma in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Emma yelped.

"Are you insane? Why the hell do you want to go to that Rave? Don't you know what goes on there?"

"There's no reason Manny, I just wanna live a little that's all." Emma fibbed. She knew Manny would find out soon enough. She just preferred that it be when they were already there so she couldn't change her mind.

"That's a lie and you know it"

"So what if it is. Come on it'll be an adventure. When was the last time we did something fun like this?" Emma pleaded.

"You mean something fun like getting trashed and raped…? Yeah I can't I we ever did something like this." Manny retorted.

"Oh well, you're coming you have no choice." Emma quipped and that was the end of the argument. Manny was not about to let Emma go to a Rave with just Darcy as her supervision.

**Updated WOOT WOOT! And…here it goes again. REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Thank you for being so patient. And my other story is getting some love to so thank you all for that also. More to come with both hopefully. That is all.**


	45. Cross that Line

Don't Ask me why I decided to update this

**Don't Ask me why I decided to update this. I just sat and re-read the entire thing and decided to go for it. Let's see if I still got it. ( you might want to refresh yourself because I had to haha)**

(last time we checked in on the degrassi kids there was talk of an all weekend rave at skyline)

Jay, Sean and Spinner had arrived at Jay's friends house that was just a couple of minutes from the rave location. It was only 8pm but the foot traffic was already picking up in front of the house. Jay was more than excited about what this weekend could bring him. Spinner had already started to drink down his sorrows and Sean was busy sending text messages to Emma.

"Hey tech boy get off the phone let's head out" Jay called out to Sean.

Spinner had taken that as his cue to get up and get ready to get the night started. He quickly got changed and went outside on the porch to wait for Sean and Jay.

"Hey I know you're excited about this and everything but can we please not have a repeat of last time. I actually have something to lose now" Sean pleaded as he put his phone away and put on his jacket.

"Just so you know I have every intention on repeating last time Sean, last time was wild but if you aren't going to be my wingman this time I guess I have some work to do with Spinner. Gotta teach him the ropes" Jay laughed and they both headed towards the door. " I have to tell you though Cameron if you were serious about not wanting to lose your 'we're only friends' relationship with Emma this rave was not a good idea. I've seen you in action, good luck" Jay ended the conversation and put an arm around Spinners shoulders as they walked outside.

"Ok spin so this is what we are going to do…" Jay started to explain to spinner and began to walk.

Sean was a few steps back and was silent while he pondered what Jay and said to him. He knew Jay didn't really care for his and Emma's relationship but what he said was true. If he cared at all he shouldn't have come, it was always hard for Sean to deny what these parties had to offer.

Emma looked at her phone while she packed a few things with Manny sitting at her computer doing some unnecessary research on raves. She was spouting off random facts.

"Did you know that 3 out of every 5 people that attend these things are usually on some sort of mind altering substance besides alcohol. Oh and that in the 80's 1 in 10 babies were conceived at rave like shindigs… oh and.." Manny rambled on.

"Where are you getting this from none of those even sound realistic" Emma asked uninterested as she checked her new text messages.

"Wikipedia doesn't lie Emma" Manny continued to read.

Emma laughed at her deluded friend and looked back at her phone. "Jay is driving me crazy you should have told me to stay! Lol" and "What are you doing right now?" were in her inbox from Sean. She contemplated what she was going to write back to him when Manny loudly interrupted her thoughts.

"Ok that's it I'm not going Emma. And I can't let you go either so if you decide to go without me you better not let me know" Manny declared as she was still staring at the computer screen.

"What? What are you talking about" Emma asked.

"I'm serious Emma we're not going." Manny turned around.

"You're crazy Manny, but that's fine I'll be sure to tell you all about it." Emma laughed as she folded another shirt to put in her bag.

"Ha yeah like you would ever remember any details. Emma I am serious I have a really bad feeling about this." Manny trailed off.

"Just because you read some stupid fact of a website doesn't mean were going to get pregnant and start hallucinating Manny"

"This just doesn't seem like something you would ever think was fun. And now I really don't so let's not go. I can call Darcy right now."

"No Manny, I need to go to this." Emma looked at her friend sternly. Manny opened up her phone then looked back at Emma.

"This is about Sean isn't it. He went so now you want to go and watch to see if he does anything."

Emma knew it was the truth. But there was a little more that Manny was missing in her theory and it was that Emma wanted to see Sean in the environment of a Rave. She knew most of his stories about drugs and sex and she just wanted to see it first hand. She wasn't going to lie to Manny about it though.

"Of course it is about Sean. I just want to see what he does in that situation. Because god knows he won't tell me I'll just have to hear the sordid details from and we all know Jay embellishes the worst part of the stories" Emma rambled on trying to convince Manny that they needed to go.

Manny looked on and thought a moment about what Emma was proposing. She still had a very bad feeling about this whole situation and decided it would be best if she could just talk her friend into the idea that it wasn't worth it.

"Emma that won't help anything. You guys are doing great as friends right now and since you and me are the best of friends I don't want you to put yourself in a situation that you might see something that could ruin you two."

Emma once again thought about what Manny was telling her. She was annoyed that what she was saying was making perfect sense. She looked back at her phone. She knew what she wanted to text back now. She typed it in and sent it. She wanted to test the waters and hopefully he would respond and she could get some answers.

"Depending on the response to that text will make my decision on whether or not WE are going tomorrow" was all Emma said. Manny looked on and couldn't say much she knew that if Emma ended up getting in Darcy's car tomorrow she would have to also. Emma was worthless when it came to dangerous situations and Manny would need to be there to make sure she didn't screw everything up.

The boys had arrived at the rave and Spinner and Jay were in full swing of drinking and pouring themselves all over unsuspecting girls. Sean just watched on in amusement he had never really watched this show from afar and just hoped that wasn't what he used to look like. He took a drink from his beer when he felt his phone vibrate. He look at the text from Emma. "hey you should have stayed I agree. My weekend is still up in the air. I might stop by that rave. How is it?"

Sean read it twice to make sure he read it right. Emma was thinking about coming to the rave? He could not have that, just one glance at what the guys were slipping into the girls drinks and he knew that Emma would be an easy target. He tried to think, he wasn't having much fun anyways and Spinner and Jay could handle themselves right? He responded. " Really Lame. I'm stuck here for the night but I'm coming home tomorrow. Don't bother. I would rather be with you anyways." As he sent it he wondered if he had crossed the self-imposed friendship line. Oh well if it will get her to not come anywhere near this place it would be worth it.

**I have a couple more chapters in the works. Hopefully my faithful readers will come back to me haha. Here we go again **


	46. When are you coming back, pt 1

Warning it's going a little slower at the moment but it'll pick up big time

**Warning it's going a little slower at the moment but it'll pick up big time. Welcome Back Readers!**

Emma and Manny we're eating dinner with Emma's parents when she saw the text from Sean. She smiled when she read that he would rather be with her, she felt like it mean that they might be slowly moving out of the friends only zone. It had been almost three weeks since the little pact was made and she was enjoying that fact that they were getting along so well but how long could they both keep putting on this show. When Sean got back the next day she decided she would quietly test the waters.

Manny noticed the grin on Emma's face and waited for a response while she took another bite of her meal. Emma looked back to the table and then to Manny.

"So what should we do tomorrow Manny, I heard there are some good movies out we should go see something." Emma said casually. Manny immediately perked up knowing that this meant they would not have to deal with this rave nonsense. She agreed and the rest of the meal went on uneventful.

Later that night Emma called Darcy as she was unpacking and let her know that her and Manny wouldn't be joining her.

"Oh well that's too bad everyone I've heard from says it is already the best one yet. I'll still be leaving tomorrow at like four if you change your mind." Darcy said as they both hung up. Emma was now a little confused as to why Sean said it was lame. She pushed the thought away and got ready for bed.

As the night wore on Sean continued to drink in his booth in the corner where he had a view of Jay and Spinner. He wanted to make sure they didn't do anything stupid and he planned to lay low until that situation came around. He was starting to feel the alcohol though and was starting to get a little restless sitting down all by himself.

After a few more minutes Sean got up to go join the other two boys he came with. They were talking to a group of girls that Sean didn't recognize but he wasn't surprised. He approached the group and got another drink from the sketchy guy behind a glow in the dark table.

"Well it is nice of you to finally join us seany " Jay announced loudly.

"Yeah well I figured I'd try to enjoy myself since I'm only going to be here for tonight" Sean replied.

"What are you kidding?! This place is awesome" Spinner yelled as he put his arm around the drunken girl by his side. He had a huge smile plastered across his face.

Sean shook his head in amusement he used to be exactly like that. As he looked on at Spinner reliving Sean's old glory days he was interrupted by Jay.

"Hey see that girl over there" Jay pointed across the room at some boozy girl with big boobs. Sean only response was a chuckle.

"I don't know why you're laughing man last year you would have been all over that and enjoying yourself all the way." Jay took another gulp of his drink "Why did you even come if you're not going to partake in the festivities." He complained.

Sean just looked at his friend and then back at the girl. Jay was right about one thing, why did he even come. He looked around he used to love this type of thing why couldn't he enjoy it now. Well there was this one thing. "You know I can't Jay. Emma is in the picture now"

Jay threw his head back "Oh come on. You and greenpeace are beyond dysfunctional you've never worked for more than two days as a couple why bring her into this"

"I don't know Jay things are going really good I don't need to mess that up." Sean fought back. He felt like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Jay.

"Pssh. Whatever Cameron you sound a little pussy whipped to me. And that should be impossible since one, you are not getting any pussy and two, 'you're just friends'. Snap out of it I want my old wingman back" Jay finished his attempt at convincing Sean back to his old ways. From the look on Sean's face it looked like he was making progress too.

Sean listened to what his friend just told him and let it sink in a little bit. Sadly Jay was right. He and Emma weren't together they were "Just Friends" because it worked better that way. He tried to shake the thought and it helped when his phone vibrated with a new text from Emma. "Hey what time r u getting back tomorrow I was thinking a movie…"

Sean smiled and temporarily snapped out of Jay's spell. He looked around the room again and set his drink down on the table.

"Let's go man, put the phone away and let's enjoy ourselves." Jay said as he grabbed the phone out of Sean's hand and put in his pocket. Sean tried to grab it back but knew it wasn't worth the fight. He would play nice with Jay until he was distracted enough to make a quick exit.

Sean followed Jay across the room to the girl they were looking at earlier. By this time some of her friends had joined her.

"Hey girls we couldn't help but notice you staring us down from across the room over there so we couldn't help but come over and introduce ourselves" Jay announce. Sean was a little embarrassed by Jay's cocky demeanor but he couldn't help but notice that it worked quite well with this crowd.

The two boys struck up light conversation with the group of girls for a few minutes before Sean offered to get more drinks for everyone. Once he left to do this Jay went to work.

"So ladies my man over there, you might not be able to see it but he's hurtin', he's hurtin' bad. His girlfriend cheated on him last week and it broke his heart. We had to basically drag him here, can anybody help me out in making him feel like it was worth it and that dumb bitch who cheated on him doesn't know what she's missing"

A certain little brunette took more interest than the others as her gaze left Jay's speech and watched as Sean walked back with a handful of drinks. She got up to greet him as to stake her claim before one of the other girls does.

"Are one of those for me" she asked Sean coyly. Sean handed her a colorful one and continued to hand the rest out before sitting down on an empty couch near the group. The girl followed.

"Hi I'm Hallie" she introduced herself. Sean seemed a little caught off guard. He gave a half smile "Sean" was all he said. They sat in silence for a few minutes which only seemed to make the story more believable for Hallie, she figured he was just sad.

"You're friend Jay is quite the talker."

"Yeah he sure is. You should warn your friends he's only in it to hit it" Sean laughed. He knew Jay had no problem getting girls he was hoping that Hallie would spread the word to make it more of a challenge for him.

"I don't think they'll mind." Was Hallie's only response. Sean down the rest of his drink and she noticed.

"Heavyweight I see. That's the fourth drink since you two came over here." She observed.

Sean looked down at his empty glass. He hadn't even noticed how much he had been drinking until she pointed it out. "You're right I should probably get another" Sean went to get up but felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down on the couch.

"No I'll get these ones. Stay here I'll be right back" Hallie said as she quickly got up and headed to where the drinks were being distributed.

Once again Jay used this opportunity to advance his plan. He excused himself for a moment and plopped himself down next to Sean.

"So what do you think?"

"What do I think of what" Sean asked confused.

"The hot little brunette that's what! Come on Cameron she's ready to pounce and you don't even catch on?! What the hell is wrong with you. She's HOT!" Jay exclaimed.

Sean looked over at Hallie leaning over the table to grab the drinks she was bringing back for him. Sean had to admit she was pretty hot she was wearing next to nothing and it had been along time since he had that type of fun. But Emma kept popping into his head.

"Jay drop it man. Get it through your head I'm waiting for EMMA."

"That's nice. But no one said that while you were waiting you couldn't have a little fun. Besides messing around with that hottie might make it easier to go back to Emma maybe Emma's better in bed. Haha, but you'll never know if you don't give your little friend a chance."

Sean again looked back at the girl Jay was referring too. She could be fun.

"All I am saying man is what Emma doesn't know wont hurt her, and it can only give you a little ass. That's all I am sayin" those were Jay's parting words as he stood up to grab one of the drinks that Hallie was bringing back.

Hallie handed Sean a drink which he took and began drinking immediately.

"On a mission or something Sean?" She asked.

"You could say that" Sean answered. It was true, every little conversation he had with Jay was slowly pushing him in a direction he wasn't sure if he wanted to go. And with every drink he was starting to care less.

"Hey you wanna get out of here?" Sean asked Hallie on a spur of the moment decision.

Hallie's eyes lit up and smirk went across her face. "Yeah. I Do. Follow Me" and with that she took Sean's hand they walked off into the crowd.

**That is all for now. More soon. Trust me It's going somewhere as usual.**


	47. Grew Up a Screw Up

"Where are we going

**We are getting to the goods have no worries. **

"Where are we going?" Sean asked as Hallie pulled him through the throngs of people out one of the back exits. Once outside she turned to face him. She grabbed the collar of his polo shirt and pulled him down to kiss her. Sean tried to resist but his attempts weren't wholehearted and her force overcame them easily.

Cat calls were being thrown out by party-goers walking by. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" She asked a little out of breathe.

Sean heard her words but didn't really connect them to what would happen more privately. He just nodded and continued to follow her down a road next to the building.

Emma was growing tired of waiting for a response from Sean. Maybe he got distracted but it didn't really matter because he was obligated to, it's not like they were together or anything. She thought about calling him but didn't want to seem like she was trying to get him to come back. She settled for falling asleep and giving him a call in the morning.

Sean and Hallie entered an apartment down the street from the party. Hallie had already discarded her shirt and went to work on Sean's belt. Sean's head was spinning he had obviously drank far to much. The next thing he knew his was on his back on what he assumed was her bed.

He woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He looked at his surroundings he remembered vaguely what happened the night before but a part of him was hoping it was just a dream. He hopes were dashed when he realized he wasn't alone in the bed. He quickly scanned the room for his discarded clothing because he was feeling very exposed.

"Good morning" Hallie groaned in her morning voice.

Sean sat up and put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe that he had actually gone through with the whole thing. He knew that Jay had manipulated the situation and he was mad at himself for falling for it.

He felt a hand on his bare back and he flinched. "Whoa what's wrong there big boy, you didn't seem to care when I touched you last night" She laughed and rolled over.

"Yeah well I was drunk last night" he mumbled as he grabbed his pants off the floor.

Hallie sighed "This is about that girl isn't it" she complained. Sean's expression changed immediately. He knew he didn't mention any girl.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded as he located his shirt and slipped it on.

"Well it's kind of obvious. Jay told us that your girlfriend cheated on you and you needed a rebound girl. I stepped up cuz you were hot. And it was worth it because you are amazing in bed." Hallie stretched out. "But Sean my name is Hallie not Emma. You were moaning the wrong name all night." She laughed.

Sean just stood there dumbfounded and a little embarrassed. The mention of Emma's name brought Sean back to reality, he knew it technically wasn't against the rules but he knew that it would be a problem anyways. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Well uh I'm glad you enjoyed it I guess. I'm gonna go now. I can see myself out" Was all Sean said as he left the room and ultimately the apartment. He dug in his pockets for his cell phone. He thought he had left it back at Hallie's apartment until he remember that Jay had jacked it from him after he got a text from Emma. He quickly made his way to where the guys were staying.

Sean got to the house quicker than he thought he would barged through the front door. Jay was passed out on the floor and Spinner on the couch with some girl next to him. He kicked Jay to wake him up.

"Whoa the hell is your problem" Jay whined.

"Jay you're a piece of shit. Telling slut girls stories about fake ex-girlfriends cheating on me is pretty ridiculous." Sean said as he picked up his bag of the floor.

"Well from the looks of it, it worked pretty damn good! How was she?" Jay asked beginning to fall back asleep.

"Fuck you. Where's my phone?"

Jay pointed to his pants on the floor. Sean retrieved his phone and checked for messages. There were a few from friends that said they were going to be at the party but none from the one person he wanted one from.

"Jay I'm leaving. I'm going back home. Hope you guys can find a ride."

Jay just grunted and rolled more into his blanket.

Sean got back into town around two and all he wanted to do was call Emma, he decided against it thought and instead went home and showered Hallie off of him. He was exiting the shower when his phone rang, it was Emma's ringer and he answered it immediately.

"Hey!" he answered.

On the other end of the line was a surprised Emma. She didn't expect such an excited response.

"Hey there. I was just calling to see if you were back in town yet"

"Yea I am I just got out of the shower."

Just the thought of Sean in the shower put all kinds of wrong thoughts in Emma's head. This friends thing was getting harder by the day.

"That's good. All clean and everything. Listen, um did you want to do something tonight?" Emma asked a little nervous about what this could mean for their friendship. She wanted to be with him and she knew if she didn't make a move eventually he could find someone else or even more just lose the feelings that she still felt for him.

Sean thought about his answer before he gave it. Of course he wanted to spend time with Emma but after what he did last night he couldn't push the guilt from his head. He didn't know how much it would show once she saw him. "Yeah that sounds good, wanna grab a bite to eat or something?" He asked leaving himself an out of making the meal as short or as long it needed to be.

Emma was hoping for something a little more personal but she wasn't going to turn down time alone. "Ok, um pick me up at 8?"

"Yea see you then." He hung up and shook his head. He couldn't believe that no matter what the situation he always seemed to find a way to screw it up.

**Reviews puh-lease.**


End file.
